


【相二/润智/ABO】Only Love

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 118,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

前言

 

约一百年前，一颗巨大的陨石朝着地球方向飞驶而来。

经过科学家们的计算，只有通过发射导弹来将其摧毁，否则一但与地球相撞，地球必被撞毁，生灵涂炭。在经过联合国所有国家共同投票达成同意之后，所有的导弹都朝着陨石发射了过去。

陨石在太空被打成了无数碎片，散落在地球上。这一切本亦符合科学家们的预期，只是在将碎片清理到实验室进行化验时，科学家们才发现这块陨石最可怕的地方不在于它巨大体型所带来的撞击力，而是它内在所蕴含的放射能量。此放射能量的巨大以及辐射范围之广完全超乎科学家的预期，并且在落在地面和海洋时，放射能便渗入了地底以及海底，导致整个地球上的人类都受到了影响，。

彼时正是人类刚分化成Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性征的初期，体内的DNA非常不稳定，因此受到放射能的影响之后，出现了许多畸形儿，人类的寿命也大大缩短至五十岁。

最后经过科学家一系列的实验得出结果，Alpha只能和Omega结合，Beta只能和Beta结合，一但跨性征结合，畸形儿的出生率将高达80%，同时会严重影响生育者的安全，导致其在生育过程中死亡。

因此，地球上各国都就此修改了婚姻法，除Alpha能Omega结合之外，Beta必须和Beta结合，严禁除此之外的跨性征结合，同时由于人类寿命缩短，政府只好鼓励大量生育，并且提倡早婚，凡到达三十周岁仍然单身的人士，将由政府进行婚恋安排，在自愿前提下尽快结合生育。

经过一百年的发展，人类的平均寿命提升至六十五岁，但各国政府仍不敢轻易修改法例，跨性征结合仍是被禁止的。

 

第一章

二宫和也觉得欢送会什么的，实在是矫情得很哪。他看着坐在他对面的大野智，被这群相识已久的同事灌了一杯又一杯，他终究还是压不下那声在心里酝酿已久的叹息，伸手挡下了下一杯递到大野面前的清酒。

“大叔酒量有限，你们这群小子就少敬两杯吧。”二宫将那酒一饮而尽，“就让我这个同窗兼多年同事，替他喝两杯吧。”

“Nino……”大野感激地朝二宫一笑，“谢谢。”

玩得尽兴的同事们趁着酒意说要去续摊，二宫对此兴趣缺缺，大野也摇头摆手地拒绝，于是最后只剩下同路的他们拖着半醉的身躯，慢慢地在回家的路上走着。

两人一前一后安静地走着，谁也不主动说第一句话。

二宫其实有很多话想问大野，然而转念一想，他有什么资格呢？

同窗的身份？

同事的身份？

但这些身份远不及他俩都是Omega这个身份来得重要。

二宫和大野是中学、高中同学，大学也是同校不同系，毕业后也同时被堂本广告公司录取，到了快三十岁这个年纪，他们已经相识了快十七年了。

如果不是中学二年级同时分化为Omega，也许有很多事会变得不一样。

二宫不想说什么造化弄人，也不想去违背国家的婚姻法，毕竟聪明如他，始终是舍不得让他和大野被那80%的风险所伤害，他懂大野为什么要跳槽，无非是不想再和他在同一间公司里朝夕相见罢了。

也好，天天这么见着，那种不应该产生的感情随时随地割着心，钝钝地痛着，伤口不大不小，却总也好不了。人也放不下，一转眼就要三十岁了，再不结婚，国家的婚姻专员就会上门安排婚事，到时出现在自己和大野面前的可能是别人挑完挑剩的阿猫阿狗。

还是趁早将那份从未开口的感情就这么埋了更好一些吧？他相信像大野那样好的人，应该会遇到一个很宠他的Alpha的。两个Omega在一起，那可是连法律都禁止的事。

“O酱。”

二宫停下来转过身朝大野喊了一声，在路灯的映照下，喝酒后的大野，圆圆的脸庞透着一丝微红，头发的造型也散了，凌凌乱乱地倒是显示出一丝Omega的媚态，隐隐约约地散发着勾引的气息。

“到新公司要学会察颜观色。”

“嗯。”

“在新公司别耍艺术家脾气。”

“嗯。”

“别——”

“Nino，”大野打断了二宫的话，并朝他走近了一步，“谢谢你，我懂的，我什么都懂的。”

大野的聪明和二宫的不一样，大野敛去如同剑一般锋利的才华与光芒，没有棱角圆滑地生活，但其实他也有他慧黠的地方。

同窗同事多年，二宫从不敢小看他，有些话并不需要开口，仅仅是那流转的眼波，便早已不是秘密了。他知道大野懂，正如大野也明白他的心思一样。

懂就好，遗憾总比伤害好一些。

“毕竟我们都认识了快十七年，这可是你第一次离开我的视线范围呢。在新公司要好好加油啊。”二宫抽出一只插在裤袋里的右手，朝大野张开，“祝你前程似锦！”  
大野垂眼看着二宫那肉肉的汉堡手，一抬眼，便对上眼前人的蜜色瞳孔，似乎还映着水光，晶莹透亮，真是要命的迷人。

只可惜这样绝色的人，自己从来都没有拥有的资格。

大野有点认命地握上二宫的手。

既然Omega和Omega在一起是一种伤害，那么就让他大野智亲手了断这种伤害吧。

回家后，二宫躺在床上，一夜无眠。

他用了整整一夜去回忆他和大野一起走过的十七年，当窗外的阳光洒进来时，二宫对自己说过去已经过去，既然这是两个人默契的决定，那就好好挥别过去，朝未来迈开步子吧。

昨天是四月的最后一个工作日，也是四月的最后一天，下个月开始，大野不会再在公司出现，他们可能偶尔会约出来见个面吃个饭，但晕船的他不可能再舍命陪他去钓鱼，他也不会再浪费画画的时间陪他在烈日下排队买游戏，他们也许不会再像以前那样暧昧地胶着，而是像普通朋友那样爽快地交往。

“这不是很好吗，二宫和也？”二宫用水拍拍脸，对着镜子中的自己笑了笑。

休息天，二宫吃完早餐之后，打开手机发了封邮件给松冈。

松冈昌宏是他高中时的前辈，也刚好是负责他的婚恋专员。一年前松冈便开始以婚恋专员身份联络二宫，提醒他要尽快找到合适的Alpha进合婚姻结合，否则当接近三十周岁的时候，国家会安排越来越多的相亲联谊，搞得人头昏脑涨。

松冈见到不少匆忙结合却得不到幸福的例子，他希望自己的学弟在可以选择的范围里找到一生的幸福。

他明白松冈的苦心，于是在断了对大野的念想之后，便联系松冈，让对方给自己安排一个好一点的Alpha。

至少温柔一点。

他不想自己最失态的发情期要和一个会折磨自己的Alpha一起度过。而且以他现在的心理状态，根本无法真心爱上任何人，他只想找个人来应付国家的婚姻法，同时也应付家里整天催着他要结婚的父母亲。

【终于想通了？我这边刚好有一个也是接近三十岁的Alpha，他也是最近才决定求助我们来找可以结婚的对象，条件很不错哦，你看你要不要抽个时间和他见个面？】

松冈对他的事特别上心，休息日也立刻回复他。

【可以啊，资料先发过来看看再说。】

不一会，松冈的邮件又到了。

二宫窝在沙发里点开邮箱。

【相叶雅纪，12月24日出生，176cm，Alpha，职业：厨师。名下有一间中餐厅，一间甜品店，……】

二宫的手指不停往下拉着资料，这个人的资料还挺有趣的，身为Alpha，喜欢做菜，喜欢吃甜品，喜欢动物，光这么看就让他觉得这个人的温柔完全可以溺死人。而最后出现的相叶的照片，让他深深认同刚才松冈的话。

长得这么帅的Alpha，真的很不错。

最主要的是，这个相叶雅纪看起来很好说话，说不定会答应他假结婚的提议。


	2. 第二章

二宫想这到底是无心还是有意呢？

没有大野的第一个工作日，下班后孤身一人无所事事的二宫提着公文包随便走走，累了就进了一家甜品店。坐下打开了餐牌，二宫才发现这名字怎么有点眼熟？随后，他想起这是松冈给他的资料里提到过的，属于相叶雅纪的甜品店。

而他和相叶，已经通过松冈确定了在下一个休息日见一下面。

那现在算什么？刺探军情？

二宫看着那些漂亮的甜品菜单，轻笑着摇头。

说到底还是有些不安吧，尽管相叶的资料完美得吓人，但他还是觉得不甚踏实吧。有财有貌的Alpha，怎么可能快三十岁还单身？难道不是会有一堆的Omega围在他身边吗？

二宫点了个招牌甜品和咖啡。将餐牌递回给侍应的时候，他顺便四处张望了一下，没看到相叶。不过既然没看到相叶，那他就顺便仔细看看这家甜品店了。

装修走的是简约雅致风，一坐下便觉得这种略带欧式风格的店会让人身心放松从而好感倍增。二宫环视一周，他觉得相叶应该是个时尚品味还不错的人，很多细节都处理得非常不错显示出他的用心与认真。

甜品和咖啡上得很快，二宫并不喜欢太甜的东西，所以他点了一个提拉米苏。香浓的咖啡粉铺面，非常好地中和了蛋糕本身甜腻的味道，是二宫一贯喜欢的甜品类型。咖啡香浓，喝一口便知这咖啡并不是普通货色。

二宫突然对这家店背后的老板相叶起了一点小兴趣。就见一下吧，如同松冈所说，相亲只是认识的手段，不喜欢就换下一个。毕竟长期依赖抑制剂，对Alpha或Omega来说，都是一种身体上的伤害。如果能遇到喜欢的，也是一种幸福。

只是喜欢的人，从来都不是那么容易遇得上的。有些人遇上了，喜欢了，却不适合，这不是更可悲吗？

二宫闻着沁人心肺的咖啡香，犹豫着要不要打个电话给大野，毕竟这是大野去新公司上班的第一天，肉肉的汉堡手划着手机界面，最终还是让屏幕自动锁掉。

既然双方都有这个默契，那还是别去打扰比较好。

带着一点苦笑，二宫将提拉米苏放进了嘴里，希望用那份香甜中和一下内心的苦涩。

就在二宫离开后不到十分钟，相叶回到了甜品店，手里还握着电话的相叶朝员工们点点头，全副精神放在应对电话那头的人。

“嗯！嗯！我知道了，我不是已经答应婚恋专员去尝试相亲了嘛。我知道的，你说的我都懂。好了，不聊了，要工作了。” 

挂了好友松本润的电话，相叶走进男更衣室，准备换上店长工作服。他脱掉T恤，扣上工作服上的扣子，再穿上马甲，然后整理着衣袖扣子。

相叶看着全身镜里的自己，他知道自己是传统意义上受追棒的Alpha，长得挺帅，身材也好，仗着家里有经营餐厅的经验，大学毕业就开了一间中餐厅，虽然是不依靠家里出钱的小本经营，却在短短的三年内搞得有声有色。然后喜欢甜食的他又抽出资金投资了一间甜品店，小资温馨的店很受欢迎，虽然不是什么让人大排长龙的店，盈利却不是问题。

相叶知道只要他愿意，结婚不是难事，但他并不想迫于政策和压力去结婚。

他都没有遇上再次心动的人，结什么婚呢？

对于双亲的心态，相叶能理解，父母总归是希望孩子工作顺利，家庭美满。大抵是人都有从众心态，觉得别人都这样，自己与众不同就会显得特别怪异。

相叶也怕了父母总是打电话来催他，比起婚恋专员，父母安排的相亲更让他精神崩溃，万一遇上不喜欢的也更难拒绝。既然都快三十了，那还是先看看婚恋专员有没有些正常点的Omega介绍给他吧。

相叶想起松冈发给他的邮件，那个叫二宫和也的Omega，帅气中带点可爱，倒是挺合眼缘的。

【名牌大学会计系毕业，毕业后进入堂本广告公司任职会计，目前已升任至会计主管，……】

看起来没什么可挑剔的Omega，怎么会没有追求者？怎么会到三十岁仍是单身？

相叶开始期待周日的见面了。

周日的地点约在了挺有名的咖啡厅，前一天晚上，松冈对相叶和二宫两人千叮万嘱，着装和打扮上一定要认真对待。

二宫打开衣柜看着清一色的西装，再不然就是过分自由休闲的T恤牛仔裤，他破天荒地头疼起来，首次见面而已，适不适合还是后话呢，但是想起作为陌生人的初见，第一印象还是挺重要的，他抽出几套西装比试了一下，最终选了一套不怎么严肃的休闲款西装，然后再好好整理了一下发型。

二宫到的时候，松冈和相叶已经就座了。

松冈朝着二宫笑了笑，“我告诉相叶先生的时间比你的早了10分钟。”

二宫知道松冈这么做的用意。

Alpha毕竟是三种性征里体力最占优势的，自进化而来，仗着身体占优而自视过高的Alpha很常见，尽管各国在政策上推行平等法例以及保护弱势群体，但现实和理想总是有出入。

等待也算是松冈提前给相叶这个Alpha的一种考验。

“没事。正好可以让我好好品一下这里的咖啡。”相叶面带笑容站了起来，朝二宫欠了欠身，“初次见面，我是相叶雅纪。”

二宫自认不是一个以貌取人的人，但相叶的颜值远比邮件上的资料里来得高。同样是穿西装，相叶倒是像橱窗里走出来的模特一般，身材修长高挑，五官俊雅清秀。这样的人随便看一眼都会过目不忘。

不能说一眼就心动，但这么出色的人站在面前，至少是无法讨厌的，二宫觉得松冈还真的挺关照他，没把一些歪瓜裂枣介绍给他。

“你好，我叫二宫和也。”二宫客套地笑了笑，然后入座。

点了餐和饮品之后，三个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，松冈故作繁忙地频频看着手表，终于在相叶和二宫的餐上来之后，松冈假装有事要忙，先行离去。

二宫看着松冈离开时那满脸的笑容就知道这个前辈是故意将时间留给他和相叶。

“二宫先生和松冈先生很熟吗？在你来之前，松冈先生说了挺多你的事情。”相叶送了一口蛋糕到嘴里，看着二宫笑着目送松冈离开，觉得这个相亲饭局有点意思。

二宫闻言笑了起来，“松冈先生是我高中时的前辈，一直以来都很照顾我。但松冈前辈真的是非常好的一个人。”

“嗯，他说你是个很棒的人，让我多主动约约你。”相叶想起刚才坐在这里，松冈和他聊了不少二宫的事，让他对二宫好奇了起来。虽然说松冈是个婚恋专员，说话浮夸大概只能信五分，但不知怎地，听着松冈说二宫高中的种种事迹，再对上邮件里二宫给他的印象，他莫名其妙地深信不已。

不知道是不是相叶这句话太过直接，还是午后的阳光有点毒，二宫觉得自己的耳朵发烫了起来。

“松冈前辈常拿我来开玩笑的，你别当真。”注意到自己的声音有点拔高，二宫连忙喝了几口咖啡来掩饰。

结束了咖啡厅的简餐，两个人低头看着自己已经见底的咖啡杯，刚刚还挺好的气氛一下子冷了下来。

“呃——”

“那个——”

两人几乎同时开了口，又在听到对方开口的时候噤了声。

相叶绅士地示意二宫先说。

“那个，其实我并不想这么早结婚。”

二宫出门时就想过了，如果对方只是虚有其表的人，又或者是个会让他讨厌的人，他就直接拒绝好了。可是当见到相叶之后，他知道这根本是一个讨厌不起来的好人啊。先不说那出众的外表和中产以上的家势，光是那双漆黑得如此纯净的眼睛，就足以让他觉得这人值得信赖。

毕竟看上去不会说谎的人太少了。

就正是这样一个让人感觉良好的人，让二宫无论如何都说不出最初想要假结婚的念头。

所以在刚才那一阵的沉默里，二宫一直犹豫着要怎么说才会显得恰当。

相叶沉默不语，只是直接地注视着二宫琥珀色的漂亮眼珠，让二宫不自在了起来。

再怎么随和，Alpha就是Alpha，哪怕是无形中散发的信息素，也会让人觉得有压迫感。

丝丝的白茶香飘入二宫的鼻腔，虽然闻着很舒服，随便散发自己的信息素是现今社会是不礼貌的行为。

“啊，抱歉！”相叶耸耸肩，大概是意识到自己莫名地散发出了信息素，“我只是一下子想事情想得失神了，对不起。”

“不，是我失礼了。”

“其实，我也是不想这么早结婚的人。只是快三十了，为了应付国家和老家里希望我快点成家生孩子的父母，所以才拜托松冈先生帮我介绍的。”相叶拿起咖啡杯，却发现里面早就空了，只好讪讪地将它放下，“如果二宫先生不介意，我倒是很开心能结识到二宫先生这么有趣的朋友。”

什么有趣！这家伙完全被松冈前辈误导了！除了上班，他宅得很，留在家打游戏，出门也是为了买游戏。以前还会为了大野偶尔不顾呕吐的辛苦上船海钓，现在已经变成了一个百分之两百的宅男了。

但二宫还是被相叶这副认真的模样逗笑了。

“可以哦，做朋友。”

这场相亲，最后以相叶礼貌地送二宫回家结束。

刚进屋的二宫，手机响了起来。

【Nino要早点休息哦，黑眼圈有点重哦。下次请你来我餐厅试新研发的菜式哦。——相叶】

“谁准你这么快就叫我Nino的？”二宫的猫唇扬了起来。

【免费的哦。——相叶】

这么快就看出他这个会计主管的财迷属性了？

二宫刚想回邮件的时候，邮箱又进来一封新的邮件。

寄件人——大野智。

二宫犹豫了一下，最后还是点开了邮件。

【Hi，Nino！有空聊一下吗？新公司让我很头疼啊。——大野】

二宫打开冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，开了，喝了几口。

哎，在这一刻，他很清楚自己仍未能完完全全地放下那个盘踞他心头多年的人。

【好啊！——Nino】


	3. 第三章

大野想了很久才在周日发了封邮件给二宫。

大野不是一个擅长人际交往的人，他的朋友不多，一直以来在他身边最久，最值得他信任的，就是二宫了。

但碍于彼此那份说不出口却心知肚明的感情，大野狠下心来离开了自大学毕业起便效力的堂本广告公司，跳槽到了一间新成立的文化传播公司任职设计组长，负责出版刊物的封面和插画创作。

其实不过是想换个环境好让彼此疏远一些，让那种无望的感情可以随着时间而淡去。大野却没想到去新公司上班的第一天，他就遇上了让他哭笑不得的人和事。

关于新公司深山文化传播公司，大野在过档之前是有了解过的，新公司的老板松本润是国内有名的松本集团的二公子。虽然他不懂这位豪门公子怎么放着老爸的事业不搞，却自己弄一间新公司来玩，不过这些都不是问题，反正薪酬可观就好。

然而在他第一天上班看到新老板的时候，他几乎被松本的目光给射出几个洞来。

到底是怎样的狗屎运才会让你长得像新老板的初恋情人？

松本一看到他就紧紧捉住他的手臂，对着他喊“阿径”。至今他还忘不了松本那个表情，既惊讶又兴奋。但当松本知道他就是新入职的大野智而不是他的初恋情人榎本径之后，失望得垂下了高傲的脑袋。

松本并不常在，但是只要他回来，大野几乎无法忽略他的存在。松本有意无意的注视让他非常不自在。可松本就只是这么看着，也没有在言语上有所得罪，让大野这个星期堆积起来的怒气无处发泄。

最后他只能打电话给二宫。

二宫听着大野用黏黏糊糊的声音，无奈地述说着被新上司目光骚扰的事件，心里渐渐担心了起来。

“呐，大叔，我觉得你还是小心一点比较好。毕竟对方有钱有势又是Alpha，谁知道这是不是追求你的一种手段？如果你真的想要结婚，还是通过婚恋专员认识一些正常点的Alpha会更好吧？”

听完整件事之后，二宫有点担心大野，像松本这种有钱人，谁知道真心有几分？

“我会小心的。”听到二宫说起婚恋专员，大野想起高中时的前辈松冈，“松冈前辈好像是负责你的婚恋专员吧？”

大野夹着电话，翻箱倒柜找了找几个月前联系过他的婚恋专员名片，终于在抽屉底找到了那个叫冈田准一的婚恋专员的名片。

“嗯。”二宫顿了顿，还是决定将他今天和一个Alpha见面的事说出来。“他给我介绍了一个Alpha，我们今天见面聊了一下。”

大野握着电话的手突然颤了一下。即使知道这是预料之中的事，还是会在听到的那一刻不知该怎么反应才对。即使知道自己该好好祝福对方，但那些话却怎么都说不出口。

大野站起来走到阳台吹着夜风，清凉的感觉让他突然因二宫而悸动的心渐渐平静了下来。

两个人都握着电话不说话，沉默在电波里显得特别尴尬。

“如果，Nino，如果对方很好的话，就好好交往试试。”

“嗯。”二宫应着，想起了相叶，好还是不好？就这么半天时间，他也说不上来，可是为了让大野安心，他还是会答应大野所有的要求的。

“那我挂了，明天还要上班。”

“大叔，你也是哦，要找一个会对你很好的人才可以和他在一起，知道吗？”

要比我对你更好才可以哦，知道吗，不会照顾自己的大叔。

二宫灌了一口冰啤酒，将心浇得透凉透凉的。

大野苦笑着点头，随即想起二宫隔着电话是看不到的，于是连忙应了一声，便匆匆结束了通话。

从认识到现在，还有谁比你对我更好呢，二宫和也？

大野拿开电脑，将明天要和作者沟通的画稿一一确认，顺带祈祷明天他的老板不要回公司，他实在是很讨厌被这样偷偷观察。

松本润，你再这样我就跳槽！

第二天赶到公司的时候，大野想这是一个黑色星期一。

在他拼死赶到打卡机前按下指纹的那一刻，时间刚跳到九点零一分。

他迟到了！

公司面积大约三百多平方，以开放式办公的格局为主，大野即使身为设计组长，也不过使用的桌子较为宽阔而已。拥有隔音效果的隔间是松本的房间、会议室以及会客室。

大野心情有点糟糕地回到座位放下包包，就看到了松本从房间出来。来公司一周，只要是松本回来上班的，没一天是迟到的。下属们也明着暗着说松本是个对己对人要求都很严格的人，只要他在，大家就不敢放肆，连工作累了也不会闲聊。

大野感觉到松本又望向自己，只得点头示意。

“大野桑，”松本迈着大长腿走到他面前，“上周连同你总共有三个新人入职，如果今晚大家都有空的话，我们来个迎新会，你一会让高岛报人数给我。”

大野原以为松本是走过来提醒他迟到问题的，毕竟公司今天只有他一个人迟到，但没想到松本说的是这么一件事，他只得点点头，而松本也没再多说什么就回了房。

大野也没在意，将松本的意思告诉了刚刚不在座位上的高岛小姐，然后打开电脑开始了一天的工作。

松本回到自己的办公室关上门。今天是他第一次很正常地和大野交谈。大野入职那一天，他看到他的那一刻，失态地将对方误认为是自己暗恋多年的榎本径，甚至还喊错了人家的名字，真是失礼至极。

那天待助理高岛小姐帮大野办好入职手续之后，他才发现这是他之前委托猎头公司挖过来的设计组长。由于他之前太忙，只匆匆看了几眼简历，并未留意到对方的长相。

过后他冷静下来才发现大野和榎本是完全不同的两个人。大野没有榎本身上那份拒人千里的冰冷感觉，他才华横溢，却平易近人，才来一周，又是空降的领导，但手下三个设计仍很服他，甚至还相处得挺好的。

松本以业务为主，在公司的时间不多，好几次回来和大野不过是打个照面而已，他也知道自己那几天突兀的视线肯定让大野不太爽，所以才想着借迎新会修补一下。

无论怎样，还是公私分明比较好，这间公司是松本全部的心血，而他最初看重的是大野的能力而不是那张和榎本神似的脸。

迎新会定在松本好朋友相叶的中餐厅里，松本一早就选了最好的包间，菜式也选了精致高档的，公司总人数不到三十个，松本希望能营造出良好的企业氛围，让大家凝聚在一起。

这个月第一周的工作日就来了三个新人，大野是职位最高的，敬酒之类的，大野都逃不开，到最后，反倒是松本开口让那群不知轻重的年轻人住了手。

松本记得大野的属性是Omega，所以多少还是注意了一下身份，也不让其他人过份放肆。饭饱酒足的一群人在餐厅门口各自散了，松本喝了酒也不开车，叫了的士将大野送上了车，在关车门的那一刻，松本却神推鬼撞地也跟了上车。

“松本先生？”

大野有点醉意，可神智基本上是清醒的，对于松本也挤上的士这行为感到非常不解，二宫之前提醒过他的话此刻在他的脑子里放得无限大。

“我们……”松本也不知道该怎么说，被酒精侵食过的脑袋反应起来总是有点点慢，“我们去喝点东西醒醒酒吧。”

为了不让大野拒绝，松本赶紧对司机说出了目的地。

大野下意识地摸了摸后颈上贴得紧紧的抑制剂贴片，心里算了一下自己的热潮期，只喝点东西应该问题不大吧？

松本带大野到了一间装修清雅的饮品店，两个人点了茶和曲奇饼。

松本的皮肤很白，喝了酒后脸色粉粉的，配上那浓眉大眼的深邃五官，漂亮得很。

大野看着他拿起茶杯呷了一口，热气萦绕起来，朦朦胧胧之间显得特别有魅力。

“大野桑？”自坐下后，松本便留意到大野的目光一直落在自己身上。

“啊，抱歉。”大野低头拿起茶喝了一口，却被烫得吐起舌头来。“烫！”

哎，学美术的人的缺点就是看到美的人事物会移不开视线，真糟糕！

大野低头掩饰着自己的失态。

“我是想大野桑道歉的。”松本的手指有一搭没一搭地摸着手腕上那时尚的镯子，“你入职那天，我很失礼地把你认错为我一个旧识，对不起。”

“哦，没事。”松本好歹是他的老板，突然这么认真地道起歉来，反倒让不擅长交际的大野愣了愣，“希望我们以后能好好合作。”

“嗯，以后设计方面的工作就拜托阿智了。”

阿智？

大野停下正伸向曲奇饼的手。

这人是自来熟？

如果他没记错，松本比他还小上那么一两年的吧？不过，人家是你的老板，他喜欢叫你阿猫阿狗都可以，何况是直呼你的名字？

大野有点木然地点点头，将曲奇拿起塞到嘴里。

咦？超好吃哦！

“喜欢就多吃一点吧。”

松本看着大野的表情因曲奇变得超萌，于是将饼干推得更靠近大野一些。

接下来的气氛也缓了下来，两人喝着茶聊了一下工作上的事，包括目前固定交托给他们做书籍设计的几位老师的脾气以及公司的一些情况。

松本是个体贴的人，看着时间不早了便主动将大野送了回家。

坐在的士里，松本看着下车后的大野朝他挥手，一个软软的笑容暖得像冬日的太阳。

他暗恋多年的那人，笑容可从来没有留过给他呢。

看来还是相叶说得有道理，现在的他可没有时间谈情说爱了，新公司是他的希望，他应该全力以赴才对。

松本划开手机的日程安排，在脑子里细细梳理了一遍明天的工作。

明天又会是一个繁忙的工作日。


	4. 第四章

结束和二宫的第一次见面暨约会之后，回到家后的相叶正在核对着会计传过来的上月结算报表，每个月这个时间都让他分外头疼，他想自己有一天会被这一个个的数字玩死的。

好不容易对完，确认之后回传给会计，相叶拿起手机才发现二宫没有再回他邮件了。

二宫和也，蛮有趣的一个人，不过今天才第一次见面，吃个饭聊了个天，他也不觉得能了解得有多深入，但看样子，做个朋友应该不难。

相叶伸了个懒腰，刚准备去洗澡，手机就响了。

“妈妈。”

“小雅，今天见了吗？怎么样？”

“还不错啊。”相叶想起二宫，“挺可爱的。”

“如果觉得不错就多联系，多约约人家，知道吗？别不紧不慢的，你都快三十了。”

母亲这番话已经讲了好几年了， 相叶知道母亲一直操心着自己的终身大事，也知道是因为自己让母亲担心了，所以才会听话地去找婚恋专员介绍对象。 而且一但过了三十岁，抑制剂的效力会逐步减退，副作用会显现。这也是各国政府都希望人民能顺利在三十岁前结婚生子的原因，尽管造成这一切的源头仍是陨石的放射量。

“嗯嗯，我会的。”

“小雅，妈妈不想你磋砣人生，毕竟……”

“妈妈，我懂的。你放心。”

结束了和母亲的通话，相叶走到电视机柜旁边蹲了下来，他拿起放在那里的一张合照，露出了一抹苦笑。

的确是时候放下了，明明在对方的婚礼上说了最深切的祝福语，自己应该努力做到才是的。

好好尝试去开展一段新的关系，相叶雅纪！

和二宫的第二次约会，相叶将地点订在了自己的中餐厅里。他如同邮件里所说的那样，拿出本月准备推出的新款菜式让二宫试菜。就在二宫才刚坐下不久，菜也还没端上来，二宫接到了一个让他脸色大变的电话。

“对不起，我家突然出了点事，我先走了。”

相叶被二宫那惊慌的表情吓到了，“发生什么事了？你要去哪里？我送你去吧。”

二宫想了想，点点头，“路上说吧。”

相叶在安全范围内开得飞快，二宫坐在副驾驶位上，拳头紧握，脸色惨白。

“我妈妈突然晕倒了。”

二宫自大学毕业后便没有在实家住，除了过新年一般情况也懒得回去，虽然平时和母亲有交流，却怎么都没有想到母亲会突然晕倒这么严重。他现在的心被吓得狂跳不已，一直祈祷母亲的身体要撑过去。

下了车，二宫和相叶飞奔进了医院。来到病房前，二宫拉开房门，大口喘着气看着坐在病床上打着吊针的母亲，紧张的心情未敢放松。

“妈！”二宫来到母亲和子面前，握起母亲另一只手，“你没事吧？”

“没事，你看你脸都发青了，吓坏了吧？”和子温柔地抚着二宫的脸，“傻孩子。”

“医生说和子只是太操劳，加上受了点惊吓，好好休息就没事了。”一直站在一旁的中年男人开了口。

“我妈身体不太好已经不是一天两天的事了，叔叔你又不是不知道。”二宫瞪了中年男人一眼，“今天你那宝贝儿子又带了什么惊吓来？”

和子眼看两人之间的气氛越来越紧张，赶紧拉了拉二宫的手，同时注意到那个和自己儿子一同进房来的高大帅气的青年。

“小和，这位是？”

二宫这才想起陪着他来，又被他放到一旁的相叶。他想了想，还没想好怎么介绍比较妥当的时候，相叶开了口。

“伯母好，我是Nino的朋友相叶雅纪。”

二宫松开母亲的手，站起来朝相叶介绍房里人。

“这是我母亲和子，那位是我继父水口俊市先生。”

三人互相点头打了招呼。

“我有个要好的朋友在这里当医生，我去和他打个招呼，让他对伯母多照顾一下。”

“我和你一起去吧。”

二宫不想面对水口，于是找借口和相叶一起离开房间。还没走到房门前，门便被打开。

“哟！我亲爱的弟弟，好久不见啊！”

门口站着一个三十来岁的男人，一脸痞子笑容，语气让人不甚愉快。

相叶注意到二宫立刻阴沉下来的脸，而且来者毫不掩饰自己身上混乱的信息素味道，让他不自觉地站到了二宫的身前，以免二宫被那人影响。

“你好，我是Nino的朋友相叶，陪他一起来看伯母的。”相叶看到二宫别到一边的脸，知道这两人关系恶劣，于是开口转移话题。

“哦，没想到我这可爱的弟弟竟然还有Alpha朋友啊？”那人的口气阴阳怪气的，听着十分不舒服，“我还以为他这辈子都只和那叫什么，叫什么来着？反正我这弟弟都不喜欢和Alpha来往的，我差点以为他这辈子都要孤独终老了呢！”

“你闭嘴！”二宫忍不住吼了起来，“我和你没有血缘关系，你凭什么称兄道弟！”

水口看他们之间的气氛越来越僵，连忙笑着打圆场，将那人拉到自己身边。

“有话好好说。”水口长相老实，凶起来也不见得有多大的效果，“相叶先生，真是不好意思，让你看到我们家这么失礼的事。”

“没事。”相叶看出二宫不开心，连忙拉着他往房外走，“我们先去找我朋友。”

二宫不吭声，也不反抗，任由相叶搭着他的肩快步走到外面。离开那间空气混浊的房间，二宫这才重重舒了口气。

“让你见笑了，相叶君。”

“没事，家家有本难念的经嘛。”相叶松开那搭在二宫肩上的手，“倒是你，脸色怎么这么白？要不要去看医生？”

相叶不说他也没发现，他这才注意到自己手心正冒着冷汗，胃部也火辣辣地痛了起来，整个人软弱无力地向前倒去。

“Nino！”身旁的相叶大惊，伸手将人接住，“叫医生啊！”

二宫紧紧地拉扯着自己的衣服，意识迅速退去，闭上眼前最后看到的是相叶担忧的脸，他努力地张了张嘴，却发不出一个音。

再醒来的时候，二宫看到的仍是医院里雪白的天花板。

“你醒了？”

二宫这才注意到坐在床边托着腮看着他的相叶。

“我怎么了？”

“你干嘛不吃早餐？你对我的新菜这么有信心？万一不好吃你的胃不就很受罪？”

相叶在二宫晕倒的那一刻，真的被吓了一跳。幸好二宫只是胃痛和低血糖，加上热潮期临近，Alpha的信息素又有所影响，所以才会虚弱得晕了过去。

不过医生说了由于临近三十岁，抑制剂的耐药性与副作用会逐渐增加，失效的时间会越来越浮动。

不仅Omega，就连Alpha也会这样。

相叶在二宫的床边，看着护士给他打针以及注射抑制剂，床上那人单薄得让人心疼。

“我昨晚工作到大半夜，想着吃了宵夜，就懒得吃早餐。何况吃饱了早餐，在你店里吃午餐就不划算了。”

相叶莫名凝重的表情让二宫忍不住想开个玩笑来缓和气氛。

“医生说你低血糖和轻微胃病，要注意饮食。”

“嗯。”

“他说你的热潮期有可能提前，所以他们又帮你注射了抑制剂。”

“没办法，快到临界点了，三十岁之后对药物的依赖性会加大很多。”二宫有点无奈地说。

这是所有人在中学分化前就知道的事，因此很多人为了身体着想也会希望尽快找到适合的另一半成家。

“Nino有想过和Alpha假结婚吗？有了新鲜的信息素，哪怕只是临时标记，身体的反应也可以缓和下来。”

二宫撑起身体坐了起来，不敢相信地看着相叶。

假结婚？

他和他竟然想到了一块？

“你是认真的？只是临时标记？”

二宫的反问让相叶觉得自己太唐突了，怎么可以对一个Omega说这样的话，似乎太过轻浮。

“我……”

相叶有点手足无措，他不知道该怎么表达这其中的意思，他想说他看到二宫晕倒的时候，他发自内心地担心，他也想说像二宫这么可爱的人如果因为热潮期而被其他人欺负，他会想将那些人撕碎，他最想说的是如果二宫需要用最新鲜的信息素来缓解身体状况，那他可以帮忙。

他莫名其妙地担忧着二宫，希望能尽自己的力量让这个人露出笑颜。

“我其实没有做好结婚的准备，但我知道身体的原因会导致我们对信息素产生本能的追逐，一但抑制剂失效，无论是Alpha还是Omega那都会是很可怕的。”

“相叶君，让我考虑一下。”

“哈？”

相叶以为自己听错了，他们才认识没多久，算起来今天才是第二次见面。现在，二宫说愿意考虑他假结婚的提议，他觉得这是个不可思议的奇迹。

虽然二宫不知道相叶是出于什么目的说这样一件事，但是这偏偏又是二宫最初想要做的，既然双方都有这个意思，那他也可以认真考虑一下假结婚这种事的可行性。

但结婚就是结婚，他必须认真考虑各种风险，万一相叶翻面不认，强行标记他，他也不可能对他提出控告。

“好！我等你的答案。”


	5. 第五章

在医院里和母亲聊了一会之后，二宫便和相叶一起离开了。关于自己刚才晕倒的事，二宫也绝口不提，免得母亲担心。

坐上相叶的车，二宫呼了口气。

相叶看出他的疲惫，心里虽然对二宫家的事有好奇之心，却总觉得现在的自己既没有立场也没有身份开口问半句。

“要不一起吃点东西再回去？你的脸色不太好，医生说你要三餐正常好好照顾身体。”相叶发动了车子，等着二宫的回答。

“嗯，吃点吧。”不知道是不是因为在医院里见到自己的继兄水口浩介，二宫觉得一直为了母亲而压抑在心底的苦水已经满得要溢出来了，他需要找人倾诉。

“那带你到我餐厅去试试新菜吧。”

相叶带着二宫来到自家餐厅的时候，晚餐时间刚到，如果不是相叶提前打电话让人预留包间，估计他们现在也只能和外面排队的人一样干等了。

菜是相叶在开车前就电话吩咐好的，照顾到二宫刚打完点滴，都是些营养丰富但口味又偏清淡的。

“松冈先生有交代过你不喜欢吃油腻和刺身。所以我准备了这些，你尝尝看合不合胃口。”

“相叶君，”二宫看着满桌面的食物，再看看眼前这个儒雅的男人，心里的疑问忍不住还是浮了上来，“像你这么优秀的Alpha为什么到现在还是单身？”

相叶似是没料到二宫会这样问，黑亮的眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱。

“因为……因为……”相叶深深吸了几口气，“一些很私人的原因。”

“到现在不想结婚也还是因为这些私人原因？”

相叶点了点头，“但生理本能又是很难控制的一件事，所以才想着说如果能找到愿意假结婚的人，那就可以互相帮助，减缓热潮期的影响，毕竟新鲜信息素起到的临时标记功效比化学合成的抑制剂要好。”

二宫看着相叶的眼睛，他不知道为什么会有这样的人，能让人感觉到无比的真诚以及不会说谎的纯粹，这么简单直白的人竟然还存活于这个地球上，令他觉得有点不可思议。

基于本能，Omega的确存在着某种天生的弱势，在面对Alpha的时候，更是如此。所以大部分的Omega在面对Alpha时都会倾向先自我保护而导致两种性征无法坦诚交往，AO之间能成为朋友的人更是少之又少。

二宫也不例外。

因为一些原因而导致他很自然地对Alpha保持着距离，他无法轻易对别人打开心扉。

而相叶雅纪是第一个他觉得稍微可以信任和交心的Alpha。

是魔法吗？

为什么从相叶嘴里说出的每一句话，都让他无法质疑？

信，或不信，不过是脑袋和心灵的瞬间反应。

他选择了相信。

“啊！”看到二宫一直盯着自己，也不吭声，让相叶不禁自省是否说错了话，“对不起，我一个劲地自说自话，我没有要逼你下决定的意思。我……我只是……”

相叶不知道要怎么去解释自己此刻有点纷扰的心情。

他想帮二宫，也想帮自己免去那些来自双亲的麻烦。但是假结婚这种事，要找到一个愿意信任自己的Omega非常不容易。

AO之间的不公平性客观存在，人的意志又能逆转多少？

“噗！”二宫被相叶失措的样子逗笑了。

相叶身上没有太多咄咄逼人的Alpha特质，反而时常让二宫感觉到一种柔和，让人如沐春风般舒服。

“我懂你的意思，让我好好考虑一下，好吗？”二宫夹了青菜到碗里，“我们好好吃饭吧，我要饿坏了。”

相叶笑了起来，“多吃点。”

晚饭结束后，相叶送了二宫回家。在二宫的公寓下面，他们挥手道别，相叶目送二宫上了楼才又重新坐回到车里。

再次发动车子，相叶在密封的空间里闻到二宫残留下来清淡的信息素味道。

好像是叫姜花？

恬淡幽远的香味一如二宫其人，相当特别。

相叶不知道二宫会不会答应他的提议，也不知道这个提议会让二人的生活走向哪里，但总会比现在好点吧？

无论有多喜欢，过去的都必须放下。

对吧，相叶雅纪？

车轮转动，车子绝尘而去。


	6. 第六章

独自一人的生活要怎么适应？

全新的工作要怎么投入？

当这两个问题同时发生时，大野竟觉得没有想像中那么难以处理。

没有相陪的伴，他一个人也能沉迷爱好。

新工作忙碌又具挑战性，让他更加没时间去想别的乱七八糟事情。

所以当时间就这么一天天地过去，直到明天确定要去和原作者商讨书本封面一事，大野才发现他已经离开旧东家三个星期了，和二宫自那天通了电话，也没怎么主动再联系了。

他原以为生活里少了二宫会有一段时间不知所措，但后来他发现可能是因为他和二宫从未正式开始过，所以了断起来也未如预期般难受。

暗恋还未能说出口，连发芽的机会都不曾有过便已枯死。

大野倒了杯茶站到窗边走到阳台。他喝了一口，将茶杯放到一旁。夜深了，城市渐渐安静，喧闹变成了万家灯火。

这段时间，大野也陆续应冈田之约见了一些Alpha，然而，感觉通通不对。

他不是没接触过Alpha，只是觉得那些人离让他心动的距离实在过远，没有办法将就。

他摸了摸后颈的腺体，过了三十岁，无论是口服抑制剂还是抑制剂贴片，起效会越来越慢，副作用还会日益明显。

因此那些过了三十岁没有结婚的人，大部分都很早就离开人世了。

坦白说，他还不想这么早就死呢。

大野出生在一个AO结合的普通家庭，哥哥姐姐都是Alpha，只有他分化成Omega。父母是开明的人，三个孩子在宽松的家庭教育之下都在各自的领域成才。

大野的艺术天分从小显露，闲时喜静，画笔是他最好的朋友，钓鱼是他最大的爱好。要成为他的朋友，估计得接受得了他那自由慵懒的心性，给予他广阔的私人空间。

他回到房里，拿起那份松本助理山本小姐给的关于明天碰面的原作者的资料，又再细细看了一遍。

以前在广告公司，这些都不需要他来处理，他只要好好地做他的设计稿就好，哪里需要他和别人过多打交道的？但转念一想，这又何尝不是一种挑战？

就像他和二宫决定放弃对彼此无望的念想一样。

人家都说初恋十之八九没好结果，看来他和二宫也属于在那八或九之中了。

既然决定了，就这么走下去吧。

大野看着窗外像无数闪烁星星的灯光，他想也许在前路会有不同颜色的光亮出现，照亮他这个平淡的人生吧。

为免迟到，大野特意调了三个手机闹钟以及一个普通闹钟，结果他竟然还是比预计的起床时间晚了三十分钟。

原因是他竟然感冒了……

他看着浴室镜子里自己通红的鼻子，边刷牙边叹了口气。

怪不得会听不到闹钟的声音了。每次感冒他就会变得很困，睡得不省人事。还好窗外的阳光叫醒了他，不然他根本起不来。

拿起早就收拾好的东西，带上感冒药，在赶往地铁站的路上，匆匆地吃了一个便利店的饭团，大野坐上了地铁后开始了紧张又忙碌的一天。

他看着表，计算着到原作者高田老师那里的时间。还好他把闹钟调得比较早，现在如果顺利的话，赶到高田先生那里还不会迟到。

然而人算不如天算，大野坐的地铁在中途发生了故障，他绝望地听着广播说不知地铁会延误到几点，他觉得今天的人品值简直下降到了极点。

早知道会遇上这么倒霉的事，他昨天就应该答应松本让他开车来载他了，坐老板的私家车，要是迟到了最多一起捱骂而已，好过他现在一个人要面对两个人的火气。

大野看着时间一分一秒地过去，最终还是决定先拨通松本的电话。如果松本先他一步到的话，就拜托松本先说点好话，拖延一下时间，毕竟他记得这个高田老师并不是什么好说话的人，时间观念尤其重。

“阿智，你到了高田老师那里没有？”

大野的电话还没拨给松本，倒是松本先打来了。听松本的口气，似乎他那边也不顺利。

“还没有，地铁发生了意外，我现在被困住，还有好长的一段路才到老师那里。”大野也不隐瞒，将情况照直说了出来。

“你没有提前出门吗？”

大野听出松本的口气并不好，一颗心被吊了起来。

“我……我睡过头了，所以才会在地铁上。”

“靠！”松本用力打了方向盘一下，“我这边发生了交通意外，堵得要死，动也动不了。”

两个人都陷入了沉默。

“松本先生，我先下车，我会想办法尽量赶过去。希望高田老师能体谅我们。”

等不及再次开车的人潮也不少，大野抱着公文包跟着人潮出了地铁站。由于是上班高峰期，被地铁延误的人们看到公车都失了仪态一般地往前冲。一时没留神，大野被人潮推倒在地。

啊！好痛！

刚刚想站起的大野痛得捂住脚踝位置，即使勉强站起来，也让他冷汗狂飚。

但是手里的这份稿件是他在新公司第一份成品，高田老师也是公司极重要的客户。

大野知道自己必须想尽一切办法赶到高田老师那里。

然而，如果他知道即使自己尽全力赶过去也不会有好结果，甚至还会发生一些让他意外的事时，他可能会后悔坐上了那趟他好不容易才截到的出租车。


	7. 第七章

当大野按响高田家的门铃时，他已经迟了十五分钟。前来开门的高田黑着一张脸，大野当场连气都不敢呼一口。

“进来吧。”

一听那语气就知道正在气头上，大野更是噤了声，连道歉的话也不知从何说起。

高田转身进了屋，大野跟着轻手轻脚地进去。

高田是个成名已久的作者，年过半百，以严肃严谨出名。

大野知道迟到已是事实，解释再多也没有用，干脆直接真诚道歉。

高田对此不置可否，大野眼见气氛越来越僵，顿时更加手足无措。

他不擅交际，这样的状况，他无法应对。

“把设计稿拿来看看。”

高田仍是那冷冷的语气和态度，大野的额头因为感冒和紧张而沁出了薄汗。

他动作僵硬地从包里拿出设计稿，双手奉到高田面前。高田看了一眼，并未接过稿子。

“这样的水平也敢来做我的书籍设计？你们公司没人了吗？”

大野心一惊，高田的震怒是他没有想到的，更没有想到他会出言侮辱。

他刚想反驳，却突然闻到高田身上因发怒而扩散的信息素，呛得他神经紧绷。

门铃突然响起，随着高田起身开门，流动的空气让信息素味道稍稍淡了些。大野扯了扯领带，呼吸才稍稍顺畅点。

“高田老师，迟到真的很对不起！”

松本也赶到了，一进屋就低头道歉，抬头时，他看到了茶几上的画稿，以及脸色不太好的大野。

“原来阿智到了。不知道老师觉得这初稿怎样？”

“怎样？就这种稿子也敢拿到我面前显摆，我当初就不该给面子你老爸，答应让你公司替我设计这次要出版的书！”高田抄起稿子甩到松本面前，“而且，我最讨厌不守时的人！”

高田的话也让松本生起气来。

怪不得像高田这样有声望的人愿意将这次的书籍封面和插画交给他这家新公司来做，原来是他爸背后做了手脚。他就是想离开他父亲的护荫，靠自己闯一片天地，结果翻了一个跟斗，却仍在父亲的手心里。

“让高田老师讨厌，可真是对不起了！”松本怒目相对，“你这生意，我还真的高攀不起！麻烦你转告那老头，我不稀罕他帮我！”

松本将散落的稿子收起来塞到包里，拉起大野就往屋外走。

大野被这一幕搞懵了，松本的力气很大，他只得跟着松本离开高田家。

也许是走得太快，之前扭到的地方，又痛了起来，让大野冷汗直飚，也越走越慢。

当松本意识到身后人情况有异时，一转身，大野几乎跌倒在地。他伸手将人扶住，隔着衣衫都感觉到大野身上的高温。

“你怎么了？”松本有闻到淡淡的栀子花香，但看大野的表情，也不似是热潮期，这反而让他更担心。“我们去医院吧？”

“我有点感冒。”大野努力想让自己站稳，但稍微一用力，脚便痛得他皱眉，“我的脚可能更需要看医生。”

松本闻言弯腰将大野的裤脚稍稍拉起，看到已经红肿起来的脚踝。

“走，去医院。”

松本蹲下一个用力将大野打横抱起，惹得大野惊呼了一声。

“松本先生，我可以自己走。”话虽这么说，但大野的手却很自然地环上了松本的肩。虽然有点丢人，但疼痛的脚不用再踩在地上的感觉真的很好，连痛都立刻舒缓了。

“没事，就几步。毕竟也算是工伤。”

大野比想像中轻，身上淡淡的栀子花香清雅芬芳，松本为免自己受本能影响，更是加快了脚步，朝停车库走去。

将大野放在副驾驶位后，松本的车往附近的医院驶去。

停好车后，大野已经睡着了，松本看着他不时用力吸着鼻子，想必感冒来得不轻。他开了车门，解了安全带，又抱着大野进了医院。

当松本将大野放到护士推来的轮椅上时，大野才算真正醒过来。自坐上松本的车，大野就因为太舒服而迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，现在清醒过来，才发现自己身上披着松本的外套，上面有着淡淡的紫罗兰花香。

这是松本的信息素味道吗？身为一个Alpha，竟然拥有如此媚惑的信息素味道，一点都不像松本这个人看着这么强悍呢。

因为大野是Omega，所以医院将他安顿在Omega专用的单人间里打点滴。一直在外面守候的松本被告知可以进来陪伴的时候，他才突然发现自己大概被医生护士们误会了。

不过他今天的行程本来就是和大野一起拜访高田老师，确定书籍的设计初稿事宜，现在合作算是吹了，他接下来暂时也没有安排，留在这里也没什么。

他推开病房门时，大野又睡了过去。他轻手轻脚地坐到床边的椅上。

药物正通过吊瓶一点一点地注入大野体内。

医生和松本说大野只是重感冒，脚踝的伤不算严重，已经作了处理，多休息少走路很快就会好的。只是为防热潮期被感冒影响而提前，也顺便注射了一定剂量的抑制剂，点滴打完观察半小时没事就可以离开了。

松本无所事事地看着熟睡的大野，他想起了榎本径。他和榎本自幼相识，在分化成Alpha的那一刻，他以为自己可以光明正大地追求那个暗恋已久的人，却看到榎本挽着那个叫吉本荒野的家庭老师，认真地介绍给家人，甚至说自己已被对方标记，这辈子要跟吉本过。

他曾以为是那个痞子一般的吉本强迫榎本的，结果榎本却很认真地和他分析了自己对吉本的感情。那是天生骄傲的松本第一次知道什么叫作输得一败涂地。

他根本从来都不是吉本的对手，他赢不了榎本发自内心真诚的爱。

想想距离榎本和吉本结婚也已经过了三年。

该放下了，松本润！

大野刚来公司的时候，松本承认自己有将对榎本的感情投射在他身上。那张一模一样的脸真的是让他无法时刻保持清醒，但随着相处的时间越来越多，他明白这种感情的错觉必须停止了。

大野工作时冷静认真，画稿时的一举一动都像个发光体，不分由说地吸引目光。和同事相处时的大野软萌可爱，特别嗜爱甜品。

这样的大野和榎本完全不一样。

“松本先生？”药物起了效，大野醒了过来，对上松本望着自己的眼神，他想起来医院之前被松本公主抱的事。

好像挺丢脸的，被自己的老板这样抱着上车。而且和高田先生的合作好像吹了，是因为他的稿子做得太差吗？

大野知道高田对公司的重要性，所以才会拼死拼活地赶过去，希望能得到对方的原谅。却没料到松本一来，反倒让事情直接走到最糟糕的结局。

“你觉得怎样？需要叫医生过来吗？”

松本没料到大野这么快就醒了，突然觉得自己刚才那样直勾勾地看着人家是件很失礼的事。自入职那天起，大野似乎也看过他不少失礼的事，真是丢人呢。

“我没事，好多了，脚也不疼了。我想休息一下就可以回家了。”大野想了想，还是开了口，“松本先生，和高田先生的合作是不是……”

松本沉默了一会，点点头。

“他，大概是我爸找来侮辱我的吧。我爸一定在嘲笑我的不自量力吧。”

松本不想撒谎，大野也算是公司的高层，自然也明白高田对公司的重要性，事到如今，高田这边是彻底没希望了，只好再去谈一些新晋作者，以维持公司日常运作。

“我相信松本先生的能力，你一定可以的。”

虽然跳槽的主因是为了拉开和二宫的距离，但这段日子的共事，松本的为人和能力，大野都看在眼里，他知道他是个值得追随的好老板。

“谢谢你！”

打完点滴之后，松本开车送了大野回家。

只是两人万万没想到这一段小插曲会成为第二天的娱乐版头条。两人公主抱的照片被放大登在报上——

【松本集团二公子的新恋情】

没有比这更吸引眼球的八卦新闻了。

松本庆幸大野因为脚伤而在家办公，不然媒体那阵势，肯定直接把大野吓得辞职。

正当松本好不容易摆脱记者进了办公室时，手机响起了收到邮件的响声，是相叶。

【J，我要结婚了。】

松本连忙回拨过去。

“相叶，对方真的答应和你假结婚啊？”

“是的。他刚刚打给我。只是细节上我们需要好好商量。”

“恭喜你。”话一出口，松本又觉得有点不妥。

假结婚有什么好恭喜的呢？

“权宜之计罢了。”

松本听到电话那头传来的叹息声，自己也不觉随着呼了口气。

不过是为了获得新鲜信息素而已，什么时候他们才能再遇上一个真真正正喜欢的人呢？


	8. 第八章

日子一天一天过去，每当夜幕降临，二宫一个人在家的时候，总会忍不住考虑相叶的提议。

他信任相叶，也隐约向对方吐过关于自己家庭带来的苦水。

二宫的父亲在他小学毕业时就生病去世了。他母亲身上的标记在他父亲离开人世后便消失了。单身又带孩子的Omega，二宫母亲的生活可谓过得不易，同时由于她面容姣好，追求者甚多。

那时起，二宫看着婚恋专员一遍又一遍地踏进家门，拿来一份又一份的资料，他知道自己离世的父亲终有一天会被另一个全然陌生的Alpha代替，他母亲身上会染上其他人的信息素味道。

从母亲再婚那天起，二宫闻着原本熟悉的味道上带有的陌生感，他突然发现原来这个世界是没有永恒的。人死了，曾经存在过的痕迹就会消失，哪怕像标记这样霸道的东西也随着尘归尘，土归土而不再复见。

他的父亲除了通过生育下他这个儿子留下了生存过的证据以外，最终只成为了人们记忆中的一个映象。

他无奈，但又觉得无法指责母亲，失去标记的Omega在热潮期会比从未被标记过更难受。而别人对母亲不怀好意的觊觎也让二宫明白到她的难处，所以对于母亲再婚的决定，他感情上再难接受，理智上也得明白。

母亲为了他，特意挑了一个看起来非常老实的男人，而且对方和自己的情况也很相同，Omega妻子因意外身亡，并育有一个比二宫年长三岁已经分化成Alpha的儿子。

母亲再婚时二宫刚好升中学二年级，正是叛逆苏醒的时候，他虽然飞扬跋扈，但在母亲面前，他坚隐早熟，尽力与继父继兄相处融洽，为的是不让母亲为难。

相比继父水口俊市的老实平和，继兄水口浩介就显得讨厌多了。他对于再婚此事一向都持反对意见，每天在家对二宫母亲尽情挑剔，二宫暗地里和他起过几次争执，彼此的关系一路往冰点接近。

中学三年级，二宫在暑假时分化为Omega。偏偏分化那天，母亲刚好去了超市买东西，去完游戏机室回来的浩介一开门便闻到那满室的姜花香味，Alpha的本能被瞬间勾起，马上冲向二宫的房间。

彼时二宫缩成一团埋在被子里，他从感觉不对劲起便打了电话给母亲，也从母亲房里拿抑制剂服用了，母亲让他先忍耐，等她回来再和她一起去医院。

情潮初次发作，来得异常凶猛，二宫将自己的房门锁上，但仍无法阻止信息素味道的扩散。

浩介粗暴的声音在房门外响起，Omega的本能让二宫害怕了起来。

他知道那个人发起疯来，什么都敢做。他不想在生理的弱势上输给他，但对方的信息素飘进来，让本就敏感的身体开始不受二宫控制。

为什么抑制剂还不起效？

二宫张嘴咬住自己的手臂，却仍无法用疼痛让身体冷静下来，隐秘的地方分泌出温热的液体，流淌出来的时候让他羞耻万分。

那个人恶心的嘴脸让他反胃，但他更怕那人将门踢开跑进来侵犯他。如果是被这种人标记的话，还不如死掉更好。

浩介在用力拍打着门，二宫紧紧抓住被单，生平第一次因为自己的身体而害怕得流下泪来。

这时房门外传来打斗声，二宫定了定神，认得那是大野的声音。

对了，他今天本来约了大野来家里玩的，大野还未分化，不受信息素味道的影响。

一定是大野在阻止浩介，但大野个子小，不是那人的对手啊！

就在二宫不知如何是好的时候，他母亲回来了，浩介似乎是离开了，而他则被母亲和大野送进了医院。

在医院醒来的时候，二宫曾在心里暗暗发誓，如果大野分化成Alpha，那么他就做大野的Omega。

然而大野在一年后却分化成了Omega。

天意吧！

两个人都有默契地疏远对方，其实反而说明了彼此的一份情意。

为了成全对方而放手，他未想过自己也会有这么伟大的一天。

二宫想起未进化成ABO三种属性的人类常说初恋多半失败告终，看来古人没有骗他。

但抛开这份注定要烂在心里的初恋不说，接近三十岁这个分水岭更让二宫不安。

如果还依靠抑制剂，信息素何时失控完全是个未知之数。

Alpha和Omega都需要新鲜的信息素才能更健康地活下去，他和相叶也不例外。

所以相叶的提议正中他下怀。

可是他对相叶还没到百分百信任的程度，万一结了婚，相叶随时可以对他进行真正的标记，甚至是令他怀孕。

而这一切都会因为他们的婚姻变得合法，他没有任何办法能有效地保护自己。

最重要的是，他搞不懂相叶为什么要和他假结婚。他是因为才刚放下大野，离三十岁的时间也越来越近。但相叶看起来就不像是身边缺人的样子，对假结婚的原因也是含糊其辞，这让谨慎的他不敢轻易答应相叶。

也许他该好好和相叶再聊聊。

所以，他很爽快地答应了相叶周末一起看食材展览的邀约。

相叶开了车在二宫家楼下等他，和前几次的正式穿着不同，今天的相叶挑了件款式简洁的格仔衫和修长显腿型的牛仔裤，垂顺的头发充满飘逸感，一点也不像个餐厅老板，倒是有满满的学长感。

二宫也是一件T恤加牛仔裤，加上那张少年感十足的幼齿脸蛋，两个人站在展厅门口，像极了一对大学生情侣。

“希望今天不会闷到你。”

二宫很欣赏相叶的一点是他的温柔体贴。在相叶身上，他永远不会感受到Alpha特有的霸道与专制，这人温和爱笑，永远都像冬日太阳一般暖人心头。

所以到底是什么原因让相叶独身至今？

二宫的疑问很快被展览上各式各样奇妙的食材压制，直至和相叶两个人抱着满怀的食材和调味品到车库时，他才想起今天的目的。

二宫有点心不在焉地坐上副驾驶位，心里思索着一会和相叶吃晚饭的时候要怎么开口才会比较妥当。

“Nino，”相叶不是一个迟钝的人，今天的二宫，言谈间的神情和之前相去太远了，他怎么会毫无所察？“今天让你无聊了。你今天是不是不太开心？”

被相叶这么直接地询问，二宫倒是一时间没了往日的伶牙俐齿，沉默了一会，想着与其拐弯抹角地试探相叶，倒不如直截了当来得痛快简单。

“我想知道，像相叶氏这么优秀的Alpha，是什么原因到现在还是单身，甚至还想着要和我假结婚。我相信只要你开口，愿意和你结婚的Omega绝对不是少数。”

二宫看着相叶英俊的侧脸，视线落在他好看的唇上，他不知道自己为什么突然紧张起来，相叶的答案让他既期待又害怕。

“因为我曾经喜欢了一个Alpha很久很久的时间，直到对方结婚了，我才发现除了他，我什么人都看不进眼里。”相叶伏在方向盘上，眼神幽暗，“没有人能让我觉得有吸引力，凭信息素上床只是身体本能，我讨厌这样，却又清楚快到三十岁的我不知道还能扛得住几年，所以我在想要不要找个人来互相帮助。”

二宫吃了一惊。

他没有向相叶提起过和大野之间的暧昧感情，他也没想过相叶身上的困扰竟然和他有几分相似。

“那个人从来都不知道我喜欢他，所以他很快乐地找到了属于自己的幸福，只留下我一个人在原地。不过，只要他幸福就好了。两个Alpha根本没办法在一起的，不是吗？”

二宫仍望着相叶。

相叶漂亮的眼里有泪光，二宫抿了抿嘴，不知道该说什么安慰的话。

嘴上说说，并不能真正安慰到受伤的心灵。

“相叶氏，假结婚的事，让我再考虑一段时间，好吗？”

相叶直起身体看着二宫，“啊！我不是想逼你给我答案的。”

二宫笑了起来，琥珀色的眸里像突然渗进了蜜，“我知道。”

虽然相识不久，但相叶身上有一种让人无条件相信他的魅力。然而，真正让二宫下定决心的是那天娱乐头条上松本对大野的公主抱。

既然大野已经找到了归宿，那么他也可以放下心来了。反正和相叶也不过是假结婚而已，早就说好当彼此找到真爱时就离婚，而在结婚期间也只是用临时标记来缓解身体不适。

然而当结婚这件事提到生活日程上来的时候，相叶和二宫才发现，结婚果然不是一件简单的事。


	9. 第九章

当相叶收到二宫愿意和他假结婚的电话时，他正在做着最新菜单的设计排版。二宫的话让他的手抖得几乎握不住手机。

相叶其实没想过二宫会赞同假结婚的做法。毕竟这个婚姻对于Omega来说并没有任何有力的保障。虽然他不会对二宫做越界的事，但二宫对他的信任，他透过这件事清清楚楚地感受到了。

他们约定了一个时间见面详细讨论这件事要如何操作。

挂了电话之后，相叶忍不住打了电话给松本。他不知道该怎么说自己此刻的心情，他要结婚了，不过是假的。松本也说不出什么好话来，毕竟作为从小一起长大的玩伴，没有人比松本更清楚了解相叶的过往了。

当二宫站在相叶家门口时，那原本要按门铃的手竟突然有些迟疑。他不知道自己竟然也有这么冲动的时候，在答应了相叶假结婚的提议后，他才发现这样的自己真是不可思议。事到如今，他也不是要反悔，只是对未来陷入了迷茫中。

相叶在他眼中其实是一个很好的人，只是一想到要和一个Alpha一起生活，他又觉得难度很大。不得不说他的确因为浩介而对Alpha生出了许多恐惧，这种感觉是即使他后来遇到很多正常Alpha都无法忘却的。

也正因如此，他以前才会分外依赖大野，因为对方是Omega，不会让他紧张。

深吸一口气，二宫按响了相叶家的门铃。

第一次踏入一个Alpha的家，二宫再怎么故作镇定，也掩盖不了心中的紧张。

“我榨了橙汁，先喝点吧。”

二宫的局促被相叶看在眼里，他拿出今天一早起床做好的曲奇和橙汁，日常家居的感觉让二宫终于稍稍放松。

相叶其实也紧张吧，他额上的薄汗被二宫看在眼里。

他和相叶不同，但经历却又相似。这也许是一种缘分吧。

相叶有拟定好一份协议，内容是关于他和二宫是属于假结婚的细则和操作。虽然这种没有法律效力的文件并不具备什么意义，但他还是查了很多相关的法律和咨询了熟悉法律的朋友，务求这份文件能让二宫安下心来。

二宫接过那份协议，在看完的那一刻，他有被相叶感动到。

他很明白一但办理入籍手续，这些东西根本不能保护他，但相叶有这份心，便足已令他觉得自己没看错人了。毕竟也是自己深思熟虑作出的决定，他觉得就这么走下去吧。

所以在他放下那份协议时，他提出了临时标记的要求。

不染上对方信息素的味道，假结婚一事很容易就穿帮了。

相叶从来没有对任何Omega做过这样的事，虽然生理课上早已教过他们要如何应对，但真正要操作的时候，相叶还是紧张得有点不安。

“我想，你应该不会对我乱来的。”

二宫很认真地看着相叶，缓缓抬起手按住后颈腺体上抑制贴片，最终还是将贴片撕了下来。

姜花的香味在屋里飘散，由于不是热潮期，所以并没有太强烈的催情作用。

在一个Alpha面前散发自己的信息素味道，这是二宫从来没有做过的事，他害羞，他不知所措，他尴尬得想逃开，却被相叶拉进怀里。

“谢谢你信任我。”相叶搂上二宫的腰，凑近腺体，“有点痛，忍一下。”

临时标记一般以咬破腺体为主，一般持续一个月左右，交融的信息素味道就会散去。体内成结则是终身标记，除非一方死亡，否则AO双方永远都染有对方的味道。

二宫清楚地感觉到相叶的呼吸打在后颈敏感的肌肤上，腺体似是感受到Alpha的气息一般，突突地强烈跳动着，带动二宫的心跳加快。

他紧紧地抓住相叶胸前的衣服，在相叶咬破腺体的一刻，白茶味好像顺着腺体在他全身蔓延，身体内的Omega因子第一次接触到Alpha强大的味道，被震撼得不停乱窜不停叫嚣。疼痛让他敏感地颤抖着，发出重重的喘息。相叶将他搂得更紧，两人的身体贴得密实。

白茶和姜花的味道慢慢融合。

二宫的心跳如雷声般大响，速度快得不受控制。相叶的手温暖地按在他的背上安抚着他。他慢慢松开自己的手，环上相叶精瘦的腰肢，任由自己发软的身躯倚在相叶的怀里，将脸埋进了对方的胸膛。

原来相叶的心跳也这么快。

“Nino，谢谢。”

相叶知道让一个Omega在非热潮期让Alpha临时标记并不一件易事。在普通日子里，临时标记会让Omega感觉到巨大的痛楚，一点都不是快乐的事。

二宫不知道该怎么回应才对，只好抬起头嗅了嗅相叶腺体附近的味道。

“还挺好闻的，白茶和姜花。”

“Nino，我们下个休息日去你的实家拜访伯……不，是拜访爸爸妈妈吧？”

二宫想了想，在相叶的怀里点点头。

虽然家里有他最讨厌的人，但也有他唯一的最亲密的人。他要结婚，无论如何都希望能看到母亲笑着来参加他的婚礼。


	10. 第十章

大野又将高田老师的作品细细地再拜读了一次，他想再试试看有没有挽回的机会。大野并不擅长文学方面，看一大堆文字简直有点要他命。

看着电脑里被自己大幅度修改的画稿，大野想起那天高田生气的样子，似乎对方生气也是很有理由的。他可能真的没有抓住高田作品的神韵，设计出来的封面稿和内页插画又怎么可能得到对方的肯定呢？

自从那天松本送了他回家之后，就批了他几天病假，让他在家休息。他自己闲不住，开了电脑还没开始工作就看到自己被松本公主抱的消息已经上了热搜，报纸大篇幅地描写着这段不存在的暧昧之情。

他直至看见自己的样子和一些含糊的资料上了报，他才突然发现松本集团果然真的是非常厉害，不过是一个疑似八卦都能搞出这么大的阵势。

不一会他就收到了来自松本的道歉邮件。

他也没有太在意，不过是松本好心惹来的误会而已。回了邮件后便继续工作了。

松本也没有打扰他的休假，所以大野才可以用两天的时间又重新创作了新的稿子。

扭伤的地方好得很快，按医生的吩咐，今天是去复诊的日子。大野打算在拜访完高田老师之后便去医院一趟，然后明天就回去上班。

再次站在高田老师家的门口，大野将怀里的画稿又抱得更紧了一些。那天高田老师生气的样子，和松本吵架的样子，还有那些不自觉散发的信息素，都忍不住让大野紧张了起来。

最后一次的努力，希望能顺利改变高田老师吧。

三个小时后，大野在踏出高田老师家门时，终于将紧绷的情绪放松。他仰起头长长地舒了一口气。

他的稿子，终于将高田老师争取了回来。去完医院复诊他就可以着手准备明天和印刷厂商量出初稿的事了。

他太开心了，小巧的嘴角上扬成一个好看的弧度。他将这些发邮件告诉了松本，松本极速回了一个不敢相信的表情。

“阿智，你说高田愿意再和我们合作？”

松本的电话在邮件发过来不到两秒就出现了，一开口就让大野感受对那头满满的被惊喜到的兴奋。

“是的，我一会去医院复诊完就回公司。”

“打个车去，别在脚还没好的时候勉强走太多的路。”

大野挂了电话，扬手拦了个的士。

他觉得松本润和以前的堂本光一一样，是一个好老板。

坐在医生面前，大野看着自己受伤的脚被反复检查，最后医生露出满意的笑容。

大野刚站起来要和医生告别，却发现一股热流自小腹往下窜，全身的力气像是突然被抽走一般，整个人往前跌去。

“大野先生！”

在大野闭上眼睛前，他的记忆停在医生对他的呼喊以及下身羞耻的湿润中。


	11. 第十一章

大野醒过来的时候还能闻到自己的栀子花香。他记得他的热潮期不应该这么早来到，如此迅猛让他意外又措手不及。如果不是刚好在医院，后果真的不敢想像。

他撑起身子坐起来，按响了呼叫铃。医生给他再注射了一点抑制剂，也提醒了他，三十岁是目前的重要临界点，必须快点和Alpha结合，以缓解身体有可能出现的各种状况。

大野不置可否地在医生细心叮嘱下点点头。

三十岁……感觉就是为了信息素而结婚一样。他可一点都没办法让一个自己不喜欢的人抱自己呢。

再休息了一会，感觉那些燥动都平复了之后，大野离开了医院。他看了看时间，已经晚上八点了，心里也在犹豫着要不要回公司。虽然身体仍疲乏，但不知道为什么一想起那个拼命三郎般的松本老板，大野就觉得没办法轻易将工作抛下。

直觉告诉他，松本还在公司等着他。

推开办公室门的一刻，大野看到松本的房间还亮着灯。

房门虚掩着，大野敲了敲，没有回应，他推开门，看见松本皱着眉，一脸难受地横躺在沙发上。

“松本先生，你怎么了？”

大野连忙蹲到松本身边，伸手摸了摸他的额头。

没发烧，但为什么会脸色苍白？也没闻到浓烈的信息素味道，不像是发情。

“阿智，”松本睁开眼，大概是因为难受，大眼睛里满是水汽，“我胃疼得厉害，药没了，帮我买一点。”

松本的话说得断断续续的，右手一直捂着胃部。

大野根据松本的指示，从他的包包里拿出空的药盒，连忙下楼到附近的药房里买了药，又在便利店里买了一个乌冬面热好拿回办公室。

在大野的照顾下，松本吃下了药。

“阿智，”松本被胃痛折磨得虚弱无力，鼻子却敏感地闻到了大野身上残留的信息素味道，清雅的栀子花香让他精神一震，身体不自觉地往大野靠过去，“为什么你身上的味道这么浓？”

直至松本的脑袋枕上自己的肩，大野才觉得这样的姿势过于暧昧了。松本身上有很淡的紫罗兰花香，混着Alpha因子的花香让用抑制剂压下发情期的大野觉得身心舒畅，本能的追逐往往走在理智的前头，他不知道自己为什么会伸出手抚上松本的背。

背上传来的热度让松本的理智回了巢。

他不该这样的。这是对下属的性骚扰啊！但是无论此刻理智如何告诉他要离开大野，他的身体却偏偏不听指令。

大野很瘦，松本的额头搁在他肩上都可以感觉到那锁骨的形状，后颈的腺体散发着淡淡的香气，萦绕在鼻腔，一点一点地舒缓着他身体上的不适。

真奇怪。明明只是胃痛，Omega的味道却让他渐渐没那么辛苦。

“对不起。”终于，松本轻轻往后挪动身体，“我……我想是因为身体实在是太过……”他咬着下唇，不知道该怎么说才好。

大野对上对方诚挚的目光，突然觉得心里软了起来。严肃认真又克己强大的松本，今晚看起来，特别的柔和，那股年下的孩子气散发出来，让人忍不住想宠爱他。他甚至不抗拒松本刚才那样亲密的动作。

“没事。”

与其说是刚才的松本在需要他，不如说他们像互相取暖的寒夜赶路人，靠着彼此的体温去撑过那冰冷难捱的黑夜。

他在感觉到松本的那一刻，没有反感，甚至没有想推开的念头。两个人静静相拥的几分钟，现在回想，他都觉得自己不可思议。

“阿智是快要到热潮期了吗？身上的味道比平时浓了很多。”以松本对工作上的大野的了解，一般都将信息素味道处得得很好的他怎么会带着如此明显的信息素味道满大街跑呢？

既然松本问起，大野也不隐瞒，将在医院里失控发情的事如实相告。

“胡闹！身体都这样了，还不回家好好休息，回公司干嘛！”

松本忍不住生起气来。

要是大野在路上发生什么意外，那可怎么办？

大野坐在松本身边，听着那因生气而飚高的小奶音，不知道为什么突然笑了起来。

“喂！你还笑！”松本伸手用力捏了捏大野圆嘟嘟的脸，“很危险的！”

“如果不是我刚好回来，松本先生在这里承受着胃痛也不会有人知道，不也同样很危险吗？”

“哼！原来大野老师这么伶牙俐齿！”

大野很少这么会回嘴，但是看到松本无言以对的样子，又觉得这个平时一脸严肃的人竟然也是有着可爱的一面，真的非常有趣。

“好了，松本先生快点吃乌冬面吧，都要凉了。”

松本从自己抽屉里拿出碗筷，将乌冬面匀了一半出来，放到大野面前。

“你也吃点，现在很晚了。”

虽然早已加热好的乌冬面已经有点糊，但松本却觉得这比家里的名贵菜式要好吃多了。

松本已经快要忘记这种被关怀的感觉，因为在松本家，只有无了期的追逐竞争，所有的Alpha在争权，所有的Omega在争宠。

他已经厌倦了。

“阿智，谢谢你！”于公于私，松本都觉得他该感谢大野。

“这是我应该要做的。”满口的乌冬，让大野连话都说不清楚。

窗外华灯点点，填饱肚子的两个人，继续未完的工作，加班直至十二点才回去。


	12. 第十二章

由于被相叶临时标记，二宫身上幽香的姜花味混着一点清雅的白茶，公司的同事都在猜他好事临近，上司也爽快地批了几天假期给他。

当二宫带着相叶回到实家的时候，迎接他的是母亲惊讶的表情。

“小和？你怎么回来也不提前和妈妈说一声？相叶先生也一起来了？”和子看到跟在二宫身旁的相叶后，聪明如她也隐约猜到儿子的一些心思了。

“妈妈好。”相叶主动牵起二宫的手，走进了屋内。

妈妈？

和子一脸的不敢相信，她望着他们十指紧扣的手，再看到二宫对她点了点头，心里悬着的石头终于放下，开心得露出灿烂的笑容。

坐下后，二宫简单地说了一下他要和相叶结婚的事情，这几天算是回来老家将消息告知一下亲戚。

和子兴奋地要去为二宫收拾房间，这次说什么都要留他们个三五天才行，二宫也没法阻止母亲，只好和相叶四处走走。

上次和子入院就是因为浩介在外面欠了债被人上门讨债而受惊吓，和子是被二次标记的女性Omega，身体会变得较为柔弱。这些年浩介的劣迹也让在外工作的二宫更加讨厌他，一般除了新年都不怎么会回家，也非常注意不和浩介单独相处。

他永远都忘不了浩介在他分化那年大力踹门，嘴里叫嚣着下流话的情景。他憎恨至极，同时内心深处也藏着害怕。

浩介是个私生活混乱的人，身上很早就混杂着几种不同的信息素味道。每次见面都让二宫觉得恶心到无法忍受。他也隐约猜到浩介对自己的心思，只是碍于双亲以及法律上的关系，才不敢对他做过过分的事。

但是本能让他选择尽量避开浩介。

出了二宫家门，相叶松开了紧扣的手。

相叶不希望让二宫误会他是想借着假结婚来动手动脚的人。他想他会尽力和二宫装得很亲密，却不会在平时借故亲近占便宜。

二宫看着被松开的手，暗暗呼了口气。

他不讨厌相叶，甚至对刚才在母亲面前这样装亲密也不抗拒，然而离开了家，在没有母亲的地方，十指紧扣这种行为还是让他紧张。

因为在临时标记后，他发现自己对相叶产生了奇妙的依赖感。明明两人也没怎么见面，邮件往来也不多，他却在工作的闲时闻着身上散发的白茶味想起了相叶。

这种仿如被牵引的感觉虽然不算强烈，但却让二宫产生了担忧。

他会不会有一天因为本能而臣服于相叶呢？

他甚至不知道这种困扰是他单方面还是相叶也会感受到。

莫名其妙地会产生想见相叶的念头，却因为害怕自己会陷进去而逃离。

他不敢靠相叶太近，因为融合的信息素反而令他没有了之前和相叶相处的坦然。

“Nino在想什么？”

相叶有察觉二宫最近的奇怪之处，明明之前都相处得好好的，为什么在临时标记之后，反而会变得尴尬？

难道说二宫也感受到了由临时标记所产生的牵引感？

“没事。”二宫摇摇头，有些事还是别说出来增加双方的困扰比较好，“我突然想起一件事，我家没有客房，我妈估计会安排你和我睡同一间房。”

相叶看到二宫的耳垂泛起了粉色，才又意识到两人刚才在二宫母亲面前那样承认关系，相信这种安排是再正常不过的事了。

“我睡地上就可以了。你放心。”

相叶总是这么善解人意，二宫不过是提了个头，他立刻就懂了。。

“其实我房里有一张沙发的，睡那里会比睡地上舒服。”

“好。”相叶看着二宫别扭的神色，忍不住上扬了嘴角，“Nino别介意，我们性征不同，本来就应该保持适当的距离。”

看着走在自己前面的相叶，二宫勾起了一抹笑容。

在即将来到的三十岁里能能遇到这样的Alpha，二宫总算觉得人生并没有太糟糕。

又或者，这是他的幸运？


	13. 第十三章

和相叶在外面闲逛了一通之后，二宫和他一起回了家。母亲早就将饭菜准备得差不多，继父俊市和继兄浩介也回来了。相叶注意到二宫在看到浩介时，脸色明显暗了下去。他虽然不知道个中原因，却还是先将二宫的手紧紧牵在了掌心里。

“爸，哥。”二宫不情不愿地喊了一声。毕竟也不是孩子了，没必要再装得父慈子孝，没有血缘是一回事，浩介屡屡给家里添麻烦影响到自己母亲才是自己连带有点厌恶继父俊市的原因。

“快洗手准备吃饭吧。”俊市一贯老实，虽然知道二宫不喜欢自己，但还是和颜悦色地对待他。

二宫也不得不承认俊市对自己母亲很好，所以他才会为了母亲尽力维持表面和平。他注意到浩介的目光落在他和相叶相牵的手上，便故意加大力度和调整方向成为十指紧扣的姿势。

就坐后，五人安静地吃着饭，相叶体贴地为二宫夹了不少菜。二宫知道相叶是做给他家人看，所以也非常配合，将夹来的菜放入口里吃得津津有味。和子看到他们这么恩爱，笑得眉都舒了开来。

“吃饭就吃饭，夹来夹去干嘛！”浩介一脸鄙视，“怪不得上次将人带到医院来，原来那时已经搞上了。”

二宫闻言气得要发火，却被相叶按住了手。

“那时我的确在追求Nino，关系未明朗前当然还是低调一点比较好。”相叶对上浩介的眼睛，眼神坦然，“现在他答应我了，我当然得对他好。”

“好了好了，吃饭吧。”

俊市开口阻止了浩介回嘴，众人又恢复了安静低头吃饭的状态。

晚饭结束后，相叶主动请缨洗碗，二宫和母亲拗不过，只好随他了。

相叶刚放了些洗洁精在水槽里搅起了一堆泡泡，二宫就进厨房来了。

“让我来就行了，好歹可以在你妈妈面前加点分。”相叶本来是想开个玩笑的，但看到二宫沉着一张脸，立刻也认真了起来，“怎么了？”

“我，我想闻一下你的味道。”二宫扭扭捏捏地说。

相叶看着二宫耳尖发红地钻进自己怀里，踮起脚凑近自己的后颈，也配合地将腰弯下来。

二宫犹豫着，最后还是将手揽在了相叶的肩上。虽然相叶在腺体上贴了抑制贴片，但高雅的白茶味只要靠近仍是会闻到的。

好好闻！相叶的信息素让人精神放松身心舒缓。二宫忍不住将身体贴紧了相叶。

相叶觉得怀里人有不妥，但满手的泡泡因为被抱紧所以没办法清洗掉，只好用脑袋来蹭着二宫的肩。

“怎么了？”他柔声地问。

二宫摇摇头，并不说话。他不想说刚才浩介借着递茶给他故意靠近他，浩介身上的信息素味道令他作呕，那人还在大家看不到的角度，偷偷地拍了拍他的肩。在他发飚前，浩介又很聪明地松开了，害他只能郁闷。他并不怕和浩介起冲突，只是温柔的母亲会因此为难，他本想工作后接母亲到自己身边，但是母亲和继父存在着标记关系，根本无法长期离开这个家。

二宫这副模样让相叶担心，不知该做什么才能安抚他情绪的相叶将手上的泡泡冲掉擦干，把怀里的二宫紧紧抱住。

“你不想说就不说。”相叶的手在二宫的背上轻拍着，“只要你愿意说，我都在。”

“相叶雅纪。”二宫的鼻子仍在相叶的腺体旁蹭着。

“嗯？”

“你是我遇过的最好的Alpha。”

相叶闻言笑了起来，“你也是我见过最可爱的Omega。”

相叶没有撒谎也没有过奖，二宫不像一般的Omega爱装柔弱，他坚强聪明又温柔，相处下来不让人有压力和负担。相叶庆幸能认识到这样的他。

晚上十点，家里各人都陆续回房，相叶跟着二宫来到房间时，果然和二宫下午所说的一样，和子早已铺好一床被铺，看来是已经认定他们做过某些事情了。

相叶坐到沙发上，二宫将电脑椅上的靠垫拿到沙发上给相叶当枕头。两人照白天所说的那样，一个睡床一个睡沙发。

二宫其实是个睡眠很浅的人，但相叶和他同房的这晚，他破天荒地睡得很沉，直至房门被打开的声音过大，才让他醒了过来。

“你怎么进来的？”二宫惊恐地看着站在他床边的人，“你给我出去！”

浩介没有理会二宫，一脸坏笑地越走越近。

“这么难得能和我的好弟弟独处，要是出去了，那多浪费！”

二宫不想和他再扯，掀开被子连滚带爬想离开，却被浩介一把捉住甩到床上。

这该死的Omega体质！自从分化之后，二宫的体能就比以前差了许多，更别说和浩介相比了。

浩介想要做什么，二宫非常清楚，他不知道为什么家里会只剩下他们，母亲呢？相叶呢？

“你滚开！”

虽然双手被压制在头顶，但二宫仍奋力用双腿踢打着浩介。只是浩介好像早就知道他会怎么反抗一样，空闲的手脚并用将二宫完全固定在床上。

“啧啧！”浩介用牙齿将二宫腺体上抑制贴片撕下，混着白茶味的姜花信息素立刻散发出来，“看来我亲爱的弟弟已经被吃干抹净了，身上都是别人的味道了。那让我这个好哥哥看看身上是不是也让别人好好疼过呢？”

“不！”

无视二宫绝望的叫喊，浩介一把将他的睡衣扯开，露出宛如女生一般白嫩的胸膛。

“咦？这么干净？那家伙该不会是不行的吧？”

浩介俯下身，伸出舌头舔了舔二宫粉嫩的乳头。

“滚！别碰我！滚！滚！”

二宫害怕得全身发抖，浩介肆意地释放着信息素，由于二宫身体里有相叶的临时标记，两股强悍的Alpha信息素互相拉扯，让二宫更难受。

“被上过的身体会更敏感的，你就好好享受吧，一会就爽得叫翻天了。”

“不！你不能这样！”二宫用力扭着身体挣扎，无奈在Alpha信息素的影响下，身体渐渐发软，后穴甚至不顾廉耻地蠢蠢欲动。

“不能？为什么不能？从你分化那天起我就想上了你，平时装得那么正经，搞不好被操的时候淫荡得主动求我给你呢！”浩介低头看了看二宫的裤子，“你看，都开始流淫水了。”

“你走开！不要！”

在浩介低头在他身上不停亲吻的时候，二宫恶心得想吐，身体却开始发热回应。

为什么Omega的身体会这么淫荡？明明是自己最讨厌的人，竟然也会产生出可怕的情欲，二宫闭上眼，绝望的泪水从眼里流了出来。

自己的乳头被浩介含在嘴里吮吸，他咬紧下唇不让自己发出任何声音。

救命！谁可以来救救他？

“你干嘛！”

相叶熟悉的声音突然出现，二宫睁开眼，朦胧的泪眼里隐约看到相叶出现在房门口，并快速跑过来将浩介扯开。

“雅纪……救我……”

他看到相叶一拳打在浩介的脸上，再一脚往浩介腹部踹去，浩介立刻发出了痛苦的叫声。

“你这个王八蛋对小和做什么！他是你法律上的弟弟！你他妈的还有没有人性！”

浩介怪叫着冲上来和相叶扭打成一团，但相叶不消几下便将他打得趴在地上，浩介眼见不敌便连跑带滚地逃了。

相叶也顾不得这个人渣，连忙去照看床上衣衫不整的二宫。

“小和对不起，我来晚了！”相叶将衣服给人披上再紧紧拥入怀中。

“你去了哪里！为什么丢下我！”二宫神智混乱，把自己埋在相叶的怀里，他生平第一次这么狼狈，脆弱得需要被好好紧拥。

“对不起对不起！”相叶责怪自己太过粗心，竟然没有发现二宫在这个家里的恐惧，如果二宫真的被那人渣占有或是标记，那么他这辈子都无法原谅自己。

过了好久，二宫提出要去洗澡。相叶虽然很不放心，但二人毕竟只是假结婚，不好过分亲密，只好帮对方拿好更换的衣服放进浴室，不放心地看着二宫关上门。

相叶将凌乱的房间收拾了一下，最后还是敌不过对二宫的关心，说了一句“失礼了。”便将浴室的门打开了。

二宫正拿着浴球死命地擦着身体，被擦的地方红通通的。

“你做什么！皮都破了！”

相叶冲上去夺过浴球，花洒喷出的是冷水，开得又大又猛，砸在身上泛起阵阵刺痛。

“别管我！我全身都是那个垃圾的味道！我要恶心死了！”

二宫捂着脸，相叶对他自我伤害的举动心疼极了，用力将人抱住后，狠狠地将二宫的腺体咬破。

“啊……”

对比上次，相叶这次咬得用力很多，二宫恐惧地拍打着相叶的胸膛，相叶却不理他，咬着腺体不放。

相叶的白茶味很快就充满了整个浴室，让二宫双腿发软。

“雅……雅纪……”

终于不再闻到那人渣的味道了，二宫勾上相叶的肩，忍不住将唇凑到相叶的脸颊，却在即将碰上的时候，失去了所有的意识，昏倒在相叶的怀里。


	14. 第十四章

二宫醒来的时候，相叶就坐在自己床边上，自己没有贴上抑制剂的腺体上正散发着两人混合在一起的信息素味道。

“你醒了？感觉怎样？”

相叶扶二宫坐了起来，二宫注意到自己已经换上了干净的家居服，全身干干净净的，他眨了眨眼，脑海里能回忆起的也不过是相叶抱住他用力咬破腺体，以及他有一刻产生了想要亲吻相叶的冲动。

“没什么了。”

“对不起，我和妈妈看到他们都出去了，所以才敢留你一个人在家的。”

相叶承认自己在看到浩介意图侵犯二宫那一幕时整个人都在冒火，那一刻他完全是将浩介往死里打的。Alpha侵犯Omega的事不是没在这个社会上发生过，只是当那个人是二宫的时候，相叶头一次体会到自己失控的情绪，仿佛……仿佛二宫是他的，不容别人玷污。

“谁会想到他竟然真的敢。”

二宫低着头，他情绪低落，虽然现在相叶的信息素围绕着他，浩介的味道已经彻底消失，但一想起那人曾离自己那么近，曾抚弄过自己的身体，他就难受得无法呼吸。

“别再想，是我没有将你保护好。”相叶伸手将人揽住，“我已经重新临时标记你，你的身上不会再有那人的味道了。”

他们都没有贴抑制贴片，临时标记的信息素一靠近就散发得更严重。二宫闻着浓重的白茶味道，像是被保护着一般的安心。他想起那个未完成的吻，耳尖爬上一抹红。

二宫不说话，让相叶的心一直放不下。

“对不起，我真的不知道那人竟然对你……”

“不要再提他。”二宫主动圈紧相叶，“我讨厌他！我再也不想见到他！”

“我不会再让你单独面对他的。”

二宫的身上混着相叶的信息素，洗完澡的身体有一种干净清爽的气息，相叶第一次感觉到自己对一个Omega产生了保护欲，以前的他，哪怕为了解决生理而和别人上床，他都不曾对那人有过一丝特别感受，他的身心一直走不出那场无望的爱情，而现在，他抱着二宫，这样软软糯糯的Omega，这样需要着他的Omega，他的心一片混乱。

相叶的话让二宫的心跳快了起来，二宫从相叶怀里仰起头，琥珀色的蜜瞳动人得让相叶失去了思考能力。

相叶搞不懂自己的理智为什么会在对上二宫视线的那一刻直接罢工，神智恢复的时候，他已经吻住了二宫柔软的唇。

二宫没有拒绝他，任他摩挲着唇。二宫第一次被亲吻，那种柔软的触感对他来说冲击太大，相叶的吻一如其人的温柔，他瞬间便沉醉其中。当牙关被打开，当舌尖被邀请起舞，他觉得自己的身体越发瘫软。他攀住相叶的肩，半眯的眼里看到的相叶帅得让人心跳加速。

二宫从来没有想过自己也会有和一个Alpha如此亲近的一天，他以为自己会很抗拒，却没想过自己竟然会如此迷醉。相叶的舌缠着他的，他被用力吮吸，几乎连气都喘不上。

相叶的手将人拥得很紧，贴在一起的身体像是着火一般不停升温。二宫白得如同透明的皮肤就近在眼前，半眯的眼睛软得让相叶第一次控制不住体内的Alpha因子，窜起来的火苗将某些东西燃烧了起来。

相叶的手忍不住从二宫宽松的家居服里伸了进去，揉捏着二宫腰际的软肉，被吻着的人立刻发出了更黏腻的闷哼声，相叶被勾得心发痒，手上的动作更是停不下来，扣子被挑开两颗后，胸前的红点在相叶眼角的余光里若隐若现。相叶松开那已经被吻得红艳的双唇，低头含住了二宫胸前那令人神魂颠倒的地方。

“嗯啊……”

二宫身体后仰，仿佛在邀请相叶品尝。这时突如其来的开门声惊了两人。

“啊……我不知道你们……”和子看着床上衣衫不整气息不稳满脸潮红的两人，意识到自己不小心坏了儿子的好事，连忙退了出去。

理智回巢的两个人在和子关上门之后都尴尬得不知该如何面对彼此。二宫抓住胸前的衣服，耳尖红得要滴出血来。

相叶则在心里责怪着自己，无论是不是临时标记信息素的融合勾引都好，自制力如此失控几乎是他身上从未发生过的事。

“对……对不起！”自己刚才的行为又和浩介有什么分别呢！

二宫低着头摇了摇。他没有说话，默默地扣着扣子。他不敢说刚才相叶吻他的时候，他一点讨厌的感觉都没有，他第一次和别人如此亲密，他甚至觉得自己要溶化在相叶的怀里了，哪怕是相叶最后做出了更为过火的行为，他也只觉得全身的燥热到不行。如果不是母亲进来，他和相叶会怎样，他完全不敢想像。

“我知道你心里有喜欢的人，我以后会好好控制自己的。”

相叶想起和子今天约他外出时说的话。和子将二宫第一次分化时险些被浩介侵犯的事告诉了他，也将当时是大野阻止了事件的发生告诉了他，更将她发现从那以后二宫对大野就有所不同这一点告诉了他。这其中最让相叶震惊的是，大野和二宫同样是Omega，所以两人注定没有在一起的可能。

原来这个人的经历和自己这么像。

“你……”二宫抬起头，“你知道些什么？”

“我，”相叶看到二宫突然认真起来，心里有点不是滋味，那个人是二宫心底的秘密吗？“妈妈向我提过那位大野先生。”

在听到大野名字的一刻，二宫的呼吸突然一窒。原以为会很难放下的人，结果在刚才被相叶亲吻的时候，他完全没有想。他不敢看相叶，他觉得这场假结婚再这样下去有走向失控的可能。

“妈说了什么？”

“他是你喜欢的人吧？你一直没有和别人交往也是因为他吧？”

相叶一边这么说着，一边却想起刚才听到这些事情时的感觉。他并不能帮喜欢了同属性的二宫一些什么，至少目前医学上仍然禁止着二宫和大野交往，法律上更是无从找到突破口。

如果只是爱就可以无所不能的话，他也不会因为那个人而蹉跎岁月至今了。

“嗯。但已经结束了。”

二宫的声音小得如果不是因为周围很安静，相叶根本听不到。这是这份感情自萌芽以来，二宫第一次在别人面前将它承认，承认它的存在与消亡。

“因为没有办法和他在一起，所以选择放手？”

“嗯。”

二宫觉得这是他和大野之间最好的结局。甚至因为不曾开口表达过些什么，他们到最后仍能以朋友身份互相怀念。

“小和以后一定会再遇到让你心动喜欢的人。在这之前我会好好保护你的。”

相叶站起身来，空气里仍是两人浓厚的信息素味道，他不愿本能再一次控制他和二宫，于是准备离开。

“你去哪？”稍微大声一点说话，却在一开口时听到自己嗓音里仍夹着些许情欲过后的沙哑，二宫尴尬得连忙咬住下唇。

“去帮妈妈准备午餐。”

相叶也别过脸不敢看二宫，他担心自己会伤害这个让他自制力失控的人。

“雅纪，吃完午餐我们就去拜访你家吧。”

本来的行程安排是要二宫家多留几天，最后留两天给相叶家就好，但刚才发生了那样的事，二宫一点都不想在这个家呆着，干脆早点到相叶那边吧。

“可是我们不是说好……”

“没事，早点过去吧。结婚前再将妈早点接来我们那里小住就好。”

“那我去和妈说一下，你先休息一下吧。”

二宫看着相叶关了门，轻轻叹了口气。经过刚才的事他才突然发现AO之间如果真要发生些什么，他完全没有办法拒绝甚至还沉迷其中。他隔着衣衫摸上自己胸前的红点，想起刚才被相叶突然含在嘴里的感觉，身体里就忍不住一阵燥动。

别想了！二宫和也！你不能这么淫荡！

二宫捂着脸，试图让发烫的脸降温。

对了，他要结婚的事还没通知大野呢。虽然他们注定无缘，但他还是希望让大野知道他正在逐步放下那段无望的感情，他希望大野也能，他比任何人都更希望大野能得到幸福。

To：大野智。

【我要结婚了。希望你到时能来观礼。】

From：二宫和也。


	15. 第十五章

大野收到二宫邮件的时候，正在吃着一顿他人生里觉得最难吃的饭。

事情得从大野起床后打算直接到楼下买午餐开始讲起。直到在自己公寓楼下看到那辆豪华轿车时，大野才明白和松本传绯闻是多么不可思议的一件事。

“大野先生，松本二夫人有请。”站得笔直的司机礼貌地说，并亲自为其开车门。

大野看着恭敬有礼的司机，想像着车内松本母亲的一切。他觉得很尴尬，他知道松本的母亲一定是误会了一些什么，他不知道该不该上车。

“大野先生，请不要让二夫人久等。”司机礼貌地催促着。

大野无奈地上了车，并小心翼翼地跟在松本家二夫人的身后来到了一家他从未来过的高级食府，吃起了一顿美味却又难吃的饭。大野不时装作无意地偷偷看松本母亲。松本和他母亲有七八相似，只是他母亲更具威严感，虽然是Omega，但浑身散发的高贵气质清冷得让大野觉得他们之间的距离简直就是天上人间。

松本母亲吃相优雅，大野也只得跟着小口小口地吃着，连夹菜都只能看准哪个夹哪个，而且还得一夹就准，一碰到旁边的菜就立刻引来对方凌利的目光。

大野第一次体会到目光可以杀死人这种事，他的手差点抖起来，他咽了一下口水努力平复自己莫名紧张起来的情绪。

“大野先生。”

松本母亲开口时，大野吓得筷子掉到了地上。大野看到松本母亲皱着眉摇了摇头，一脸的不满意，他的心更是悬了起来。

“看来那孩子真的是太喜欢阿径了，竟然找了个和阿径长得这么像的对象。可偏偏还没有阿径那种身家背景，这可怎么入我们松本家的门呀。”

松本母亲说这话时面带笑容，但在大野看来却是寒心般的冷。

“夫人您这话……”大野不擅长人际关系的交往，特别是面对这种他这辈子都没有接触过的上流豪门，说话带刺，皮笑肉不笑，他张嘴想说什么，但却极不连贯。

“那孩子脾气大，这一点像我先生。现在这种年纪，谈个恋爱很普通，何况他也没标记你，所以我说大野先生也不要太过认真，这年头不是亲个小嘴就要结婚进门的，你说是吧？”

大野总算明白这顿饭的用意了。原来松本夫人是来棒打鸳鸯的。可惜他和松本只是一场误会，要是真心想和松本交往，光是这样的家人就让大野退避三舍了。他也隐约知道松本和家里关系不好，所以才一个人到外面创业。

大野局促地搓着手，他不知道要怎么回答才是对的。

天知道他和松本才没有亲过小嘴！最多就是上杂志的公主抱和在办公室不小心拥抱了一下而已。

“我们——”

“你们？真亲密啊！”

“不不不，我是说我和松本先生——”

包间的门被用力打开，松本喘着气站在门口。松本大概是跑来的，额头上还冒着汗，一身帅气的西装也有了些凌乱。

“润？”松本夫人大概从未想过松本会在这里出现，一时间倒是有点愕然。

“谁准你来找他的！”松本走到大野身旁，“从小到大，你用家势背景来为我挑朋友，我不是你和爸操控的木偶，我要为自己的人生负责。”

“你什么时候学会这样说话的！为这样一个普通人来对抗我？”

松本夫人骂人时威严十足，大野看得心儿颤。

“总之请妈妈你不要再来骚扰他，杂志上写的都是误会。”松本拉起大野的手，“我们走。”

大野觉得一切都慌乱不堪，临出门前，他甚至不记得自己有没有向松本夫人点头示意。

这真是混乱的一天。

走出大门，大野才想起刚才席间收到了二宫的邮件，他却连不及回。他还记得看到的时候，心脏无可避免地猛烈收紧。在立下决心斩断时便已料想到会有这么一天，却在面临时无可避免地难过不已。

松本牵着他一直走，他也懒得开口，两人走了好长一段路才停了下来。

“阿智，对不起。”

大野看着站在自己面前的松本，想起刚才被带走的一幕，心里感激。

“你刚刚这样和你妈妈说话不太好吧？”

“那她带你出来给你施下马威就很好？”

大野看出松本仍在生气，刚想说些什么的时候，他的肚子不合事宜地叫了一声，原本紧绷着脸的松本一下子笑了起来，凌利的眼睛化在笑意里，仿佛刚才那个生气的松本已经消失。

“饿了吧？和她吃饭都吃不饱的。”大野尴尬又委屈的表情让松本忍俊不禁，“反正今天休息，来我家吃大餐吧。”

“大餐？”大野的眼睛亮了起来。

“嗯，我来煮。走！”


	16. 第十六章

松本的家比大野想像中要小以及简单。一厅一房加开放式厨房，布置简约高雅，收拾得干净整洁，并不太像单身人士的家。

“随便坐。冰箱有饮料，我很快就煮好。”

松本进睡房摘下隐形眼镜，戴上粗黑框眼镜，脱下西装，换了一套休闲装。大野看了看大厅的钟，已经快两点了，怪不得他饿得前胸贴后背。

松本从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋、三文鱼和煮了一锅饭。他娴熟的厨艺让大野好奇了起来。

“松本先生在煮什么？” 

“鱼肉松伴饭。”松本正在腌制着鱼肉，“私下的时候叫我润吧。”

“润怎么知道我在那里？” 

大野坐在地毯上，从那里望向厨房，视野极佳。松本身材修长，系个围裙都显出一种模特风韵。大野读书时就很擅长人体素描，松本在他看来简直是一个天生的衣架子。

他想起松本刚才站在门口，那拼命赶来气喘呼呼的样子，那为了他和自己母亲顶撞的样子，让他有一种被松本珍视在心的错觉。

想太多了，大野智！

你以为你和Nino一样幸运，能这么快就找到适合的Alpha吗？

润只是不喜欢给别人添麻烦而已。

“吃饭了。”

松本将饭放在茶几上，两人盘腿坐在地毯上，再加两罐透心凉的啤酒，没几分钟就将饭消灭了一大半。

“阿智，今天打扰到你，实在很不好意思。我家比较特殊，他们看人很势利，以家势背景来决定一切，上次那些杂志报纸搞那些乱七八糟的报道让他们有所误会，所以我妈才会对你讲那些失礼的话。”

“没事啦。”大野打了个酒嗝，“你不是已经把我救出来了吗？”

虽然大野不介意，但松本却在意得很。当一向疼爱他的司机叔叔打电话告诉他，大野被他母亲带走时，他忍不住担心起来。

他知道自己的母亲是什么样的人，虽然是Omega，却有着极强势的一面。大野一看就不擅长应付此类人，他怎么可能放心？于是连忙赶去那里将大野带走。

“那个阿径到底是……”

见松本低头不语，大野拿捏不准他在想什么，回想起刚才那顿饭上，松本夫人提到的阿径，大野一直知道自己和松本喜欢的人长得很像，但却不知道松本为什么会没有和喜欢的人在一起。有钱人难道不是无所不能的吗？

松本猛然抬起头看着大野。

“怎么说起了他？”

“因为他和我应该长得很像吧？我常常觉得润看我的眼神都像是在看另一个人。”

大野说得很平和，松本却觉得很失礼。

“对不起，让你有这么不好的感受。”

松本想他今天一定是喝多了，所以才会愿意将那份隐晦的暗恋感情说给别人知道。要知道即使面对他最要好的死党相叶，他都不曾说得如此仔细。

榎本径，日本首屈一指的保全公司太子爷，虽然是Omega，但却拥超一流的开锁天份和技巧。松本和他从小就认识，每次看到阿径开锁，松本都觉得有一种难以言说的迷恋在心里升起。

“你知道吗？当他那双手拿着钥匙在开锁时，我多希望自己变成一把锁，能让他捧在手心里把玩。只要看着他玩锁，我就觉得心灵平静。是不是很奇怪？”

松本摘下眼镜，揉了揉有点发红的眼睛。

大野摇摇头，“当你喜欢一个人的时候，就连他看你一眼，你都觉得心头被洒了糖一般的甜蜜。”

“可是他不喜欢我，他喜欢那个痞子老师。为了那个人，连继承权都甘愿放弃。我还帮他们两个跑路……”松本灌了一大口啤酒，“你知不知道当我看着他们坐的飞机慢慢拉升离开日本的时候，我一个人难过得坐在机场哭了起来……”

大野看到仰着头的松本流下了眼泪，一颗一颗从他动人的大眼睛里沿着眼尾滑了下来，看得人心碎。

“润这么优秀，一定会再遇到喜欢的人的。”

“阿智你的确和他长得很像，但除了第一次见面之外，我从来都没有认错过你。你们是不同的人，我分得清的，我没有把你当任何人的替身。”

“谢谢你。”

大野心思纷乱，随便吃了一大口饭，因为松本的话让他想起了二宫。

“今天，我喜欢过的人发邮件告诉我，他要结婚了。”

大野拿出手机，打开二宫发给他的邮件，短短的一行字，硬是看得他眼眶发红鼻子发酸。

再见了！愿那个人能代替我好好保护你！

大野的手指一定在二宫的名字上摩挲，眼泪不知不觉地往下掉。

“不要哭。”松本的手抚上大野的脸，抹去了眼泪。

松本从未见过大野失态至此。那个拿起画笔就自信满满的设计师大野智原来有着这么脆弱的一面。他以往只看到大野光芒四射的模样，却没想过在爱情的世界里，再坚强的人也会受伤。

“如果我是Alpha就好了，那我就可以和他在一起了。”

大野低下了头，压抑的啜泣声伴着淡淡的栀子花香在客厅里飘散。

“他是Omega？”大野的话让松本的脑袋清醒了一点，“你喜欢的人和你同属性？”

“是的，所以我们注定不能在一起。”大野胡乱抹了一把脸，抽着鼻子哭泣的样子像个小孩子，“都怪那颗陨石！把人类的进化弄成这样真是太糟糕了！”

“别哭！”

松本忍不住捧着他的脸帮他好好擦眼泪，却在看到那如同破碎珍珠般凌乱的眼泪时，顷刻间涌起一阵心疼。

“你一定会遇到全心爱你的人的，一定会的。”松本将大野揽入怀中，原本就难过的心情被他勾起之后，刚刚才停下的眼泪再也忍不住，全数砸了下来。

“谢谢你……”

大野抬起头伸手抹去松本脸上的泪，在四目相对时，他第一次觉得心里有了一点异样。

是松本媚人的紫罗兰信息素？

还是这种失去所爱的共鸣感？

到底是什么？

是什么驱使他将吻印在了松本的唇上？

“阿智……”

松本看着怀里媚眼如丝、微醺勾人的大野，耳畔是自己如雷声般响亮的心跳声。

为什么？为什么大野会亲他？

他仍紧拥着大野，对方仍目不转睛地看着他，无形的火花似乎在不知名的暗处燃烧了起来。

想亲大野！想再尝尝他那柔软的唇瓣！

在大野靠向他胸膛的时候，松本觉得身体里的Alpha因子濒临失控。他收紧搂住大野腰际的双手，感觉着大野美好的腰身。

纤细的线条美到极致，不安份的手指逐寸上移，松本知道不该这样却又停不下来。直到怀里人的呼吸渐渐平稳，松本才发现原来大野早已不胜酒力睡了过去。

他失笑摇头，重重呼了一口气。

还好，还好一切仍在正轨上。


	17. 第十七章

午饭过后，相叶带着二宫坐新干线回家。一路上，二宫的手机安静无声，他知道他和大野已经彻底结束了，但他想和对方保持最基本的朋友之谊。

他希望大野也能走出来，找到属于自己的幸福。

“在等电话吗？”相叶看见二宫一路上不时将手机解锁，心里猜到几分，“大野先生吗？”

二宫被相叶的话刺激到，脸色暗了下来。“干嘛总提他？”

“对不起。”相叶不好意思地说，“我以后会注意的。”

相叶的示弱让二宫觉得抱歉，他不该将怒气迁在相叶身上。

“我和他之间没什么的。”二宫顿了顿，“以前没有，现在没有，以后也不会有。你老是提他，我们会穿帮的。”

“我会注意的。”相叶本想伸手揉揉二宫的头发缓和气氛，但手一抬起就想起之前的失控，又只好讪讪地将手放下。

二宫将相叶一切的动作都看在眼里，“我并不是要怪你。我睡了。”

相叶看着二宫将手机塞到背包里，背往后一靠，双目闭上。虽然认识的时间不长，但相叶直觉二宫是个嘴硬的人，说不过的时候总爱转移话题，再不然就是用小尖嗓来否认。

他都没遇到过这么可爱的Omega。

到站的时候，二宫被广播声叫醒了。

他是什么时候靠在相叶肩上的？相叶仍睡得很熟，他被相叶拥在怀里，身体贴得很近，一抬头就能近距离地看到相叶帅气的脸。这种和情侣无异的亲密让二宫手足无措，不久前的过火行为又闪进脑里，他的耳尖快速地红了起来。

“呃……”

相叶醒了过来，二宫连忙坐直身体拉开了两人之间的距离。

“走吧。”

相叶体贴地拿起两人全部的行李，带二宫回自己的老家。

站在相叶家的别墅前，二宫才发现原来相叶不仅自己能力出众，更有如此厚实的家世。相叶家的中华料理店是连锁性质，并且已是上市公司。身为财会专业出身并从事相关工作的二宫，对此类大公司根本就不陌生。

他有点被吓到。相叶家和他家差了不是一点点啊，这段婚姻会被接受吗？

“小雅！你这臭小子总算回来了！”

相叶刚打开门，母亲千代美就从里屋走出来，凶巴巴的语句配上一脸宠溺的笑容，站在相叶身旁的二宫微微欠身示意。

“伯母好。”

“他就是小和吗？”

千代美看到二宫之后，将儿子放到一边，亲切地牵起二宫的手，对他上下打量。

“叫妈！叫妈！”千代美对二宫甚是满意，巴不得二宫立刻就过门。

二宫瞄了瞄相叶，有点害羞地小声喊了一声，“妈。”

“好！好！”千代美拍了拍二宫的手，笑容甜得像喝了蜜一般，“我们里面坐着聊。小雅，帮小和提行李。”

相叶跟在他们身后，突然有一种他和二宫是真心结合的错觉。

想什么呢！人家和你是假的！假的！

二宫对相叶的家景没有心理准备，当看到那幢别墅时已经心生怯意，幸好千代美是个非常亲切的人，这才让二宫稍微放下心来。

相叶去了房间整理行李，二宫一个人和千代美坐在沙发上，茶几上摆着精美的点心。二宫忍不住偷偷打量了一下四周。简单素雅的装修，处处显得高档却不俗套。

“累了吧？小雅突然把回来的时间调前了，真的是很不体贴的家伙吧。害我都来不及准备什么好东西来招待小和呢。来，先喝点茶吃点东西。”

“没事，是我突然扰乱了雅纪的行程安排，是我不好意思才对。”

随意吃了点东西，二宫跟着千代美到了书房。

“小和，我们来看相册吧。”

千代美热情地拿出相叶的相册集，从牙牙学语，到小学中学大学，相叶的成长过程都尽在其中。

千代美笑着介绍不同时期的相叶，“小雅小时候长得太可爱了，我们都以为他会是个Omega，中学分化前头发长长，谁看了都以为是个小美女呢。”

二宫的视线跟着千代美的手指，一张一张地看着。

咦？照片上出现了一个熟悉的人。

“樱井医生？”前不久和子住院时，相叶特意向他介绍了樱井医生以便更好照料他母亲。二宫对当时两人的熟络很有印象。

“你见过小翔呀？他和小雅从小一起长大，感情非常好的。”千代美将相册翻了翻，“你看，小翔结婚还请了小雅当伴郎，两个孩子都好帅气。”

二宫翻着照片，心里的想法慢慢成型。在千代美去准备晚餐的时候，二宫来到了相叶的房间。

推开房门，相叶已经将东西整理得七七八八了。

“抱歉，我房间东西比较多。”相叶将准备的那一床被子放在柜里，打算今晚再拿出来使用，以免被识破。

“雅纪。”

二宫有点不好意思开口，他记得相叶说过曾经喜欢过一个Alpha，并因此而无法再爱上任何人。刚才看相册的时候，他的直觉告诉他，樱井翔医生就是相叶那份感情中的主角。他不知道为什么自己会想要求证，但他很记得上次在医院当樱井医生离开的时候，相叶望着他背影发呆的样子。

有一点落寞，有一点黯然，那一刻的相叶突然变得清冷而拒人千里，像游戏里突然升起结界的主角，任谁都近不了身。

“嗯？”二宫一脸欲言又止，相叶停下手头整理被子的动作走到他面前，“怎么了？”照理来说他母亲不是难相处的人，应该不至于会为难二宫才对。

“雅纪以前喜欢的那个人，是樱井医生吗？”

相叶的呼吸一顿，半晌才开口，“你……你怎么知道的？”

“我看到樱井医生婚礼上的照片。直觉吧，毕竟我也曾喜欢过同属性的人。”

两个人坐到阳台的小椅子上，相叶点起了烟。相叶几乎没在在二宫面前抽过烟，所以二宫有点意外。

“我很偶尔才抽，不然身上的烟味会影响我的味蕾。”

相叶吸了一口，呼出烟圈。

二宫想相叶是他见过的抽烟抽得最优雅的男人了。

“我有两个从小一起长大的死党，翔酱是其中一个。他很厉害的，学习上是学霸，个性受欢迎，长得帅。看到他你就知道什么是天之骄子。我小时候长得像小姑娘，他很保护我。他比我早一点分化，毫不意外地就是个Alpha，这么菁英的人配上这个属性，天衣无缝，不是吗？”

相叶弹了了一下灰，又吸了一口。二宫看到他的眼眶在发红，他开始觉得自己有点残忍，竟然来问相叶这种难受的事。

二宫站起来走到相叶身旁伸手拿走他手里的烟，按到烟灰缸里熄掉。

“对不起，我不该问的，别说了。”

阳台上有风，将两个人的头发吹得凌乱。二宫低头看到相叶那双漆黑闪耀的眼睛变得黯淡无光，颤抖的睫毛下一片雾气，他伸手抚上相叶精致而冰凉的脸蛋，圆圆的指头划过相叶眼睑，眼泪争先恐后地跑出来湿了二宫的手指。

相叶闭上眼，微微低下头蹭着二宫的掌心。

“我喜欢他，还没分化前就喜欢他。我以为我会是Omega，我却偏偏是Alpha，我连喜欢他的资格都没有！”

相叶在哭泣，眼泪沁湿了二宫的手。

“对不起，我不该提起这些的。”

二宫将相叶揽入怀里。

他们真的太像了！二宫也忍不住在想和相叶的相识可能真的是有神的安排，茫茫人海里，千百万个Alpha里，他偏偏遇到了和他有着相同经历的人，不容易！

太不容易了！

“我知道要放下他的，在他结婚的那一刻我就决定要放手。但是，好难！真的好难！”

相叶紧紧拥紧二宫纤细的腰。他明知不该这样，可是就是控制不了自己失控的情绪。

“雅纪，让我们一起忘记过去吧。”

二宫揉着相叶的头发，这句话像是说给对方听，又像是说给自己听一般，轻轻的，柔柔的，却直入人心。

远处，太阳在下山，而一份感情却在滋长发芽。


	18. 第十八章

婚礼的日期很快就定了下来，相叶并不想搞得太复杂，但以相叶家的背景，也没办法简化到什么程度。婚礼的地点定在松本家旗下的酒店，形式是西式。

相叶和二宫利用休假日将需要他们决定的琐事一一处理。虽然彼此都心知这是假结婚，但不知道为什么这些事做起来就是有一种逼真到心底的感觉。

仿佛是真实婚礼一般。

相叶换好西装礼服在全身镜前等待二宫。贵气庄重的服装让相叶多了一分对婚姻的严肃感。尽管在双方家长同意后二人已带齐资料办理了入籍，但昭告天下的婚礼还没举行，他们的心里仍是虚浮的。

事实上他们除了不时加深临时标记之外，根本就不会有太多的亲密接触。两人都害怕自己的不受控。

二宫每每想起自己的身体会主动迎合Alpha，他就觉得自己实在是太淫荡了。加上之前他竟主动拥抱了相叶，一切的一切都让他害怕。

只是他不知道相比起他，相叶内心的害怕更甚。相叶那天回过神来发现自己搂紧二宫的腰哭得失控，他抬起头凝视着二宫低垂的目光，温柔而宠溺，他的呼吸几乎要停顿了下来。

二宫的手揉着他后脑的发，相叶觉得自己在融化了。

好想再吻一吻那柔软的唇。

但这是不应该的，相叶雅纪，你们只是假结婚！

更衣室的门被推开，二宫英姿飒爽地走出来。

相叶觉得目光被二宫锁住了。他竟想不到任何华丽的词汇来形容二宫的美。

英俊？帅气？可爱？

不不不！他此刻的澎湃心情不是这种普通用词所能表达的。世界突然安静下来，他的耳边仅余自己如雷的心跳声。

“好看吗？”

相叶的目光二宫不是没发觉，只是那灼热让他害羞。他小声地问，心里莫名紧张。

“非常好看啊，二宫先生穿这一套很帅气啊。”一旁的销售人员也插嘴称赞。

“很好看。”相叶上前替二宫整理了一下额前的碎发，每一下触碰都让自己的心跳加快一分。

“那就要这套吧。”相叶指尖似有若无的接触让二宫头皮发麻，他知道自己的耳尖在发红，烫得他失措。

“两位请到这边来。”

今天除了试礼服，还是拍结婚照的日子。虽然两人都想拒绝，但却拗不过双方家长，只好选在挑礼服的这天一起将照片拍了。

摄影师不停地要求他们亲密再亲密，两人表面顺从，实际上一丁点的肢体接触都让他们内心尴尬不已。

“相叶先生可以抱着二宫先生嘛，手放在腰上，对，就是这样。”

摄影师拍了几张，又继续提出要求。

“亲一下呀，这么害羞怎么行哪。”

相叶有注意到二宫红得滴血的耳尖，他知道那是二宫害羞的反应。放在二宫腰际的手也不知道该怎么摆。

“别害羞嘛，当我不存在就行了。”摄影师是个Beta，丝毫没察觉到二人之间的信息素已在淡淡萦绕。

“失礼了。”相叶用嘴形无声地说。

二宫微微点头，有些戏不得不演。他闭上眼，相叶的吻像羽毛一样拂过他的脸颊，他睁开眼，相叶就在眼前，触手可及。

相叶漆黑的眼眸让他想起了星空——安心的沉静之美。他用指尖轻触那像蝴蝶一般轻颤的纤长睫毛。

相叶握住他的手，闭上眼睛亲了亲他的掌心。二宫不知道是摄影师的言语盅惑还是心里出现了幻听，他环上相叶的后颈，主动地吻上了相叶。

浅浅的吻留在唇上温柔如水，相叶睁开眼诧异地看着主动的二宫，纠缠在一起的信息素散开，他来不及思考一切，夺过主动权将吻加深。

将二宫的薄唇含住细细品尝，又嫩又滑仿似在吃棉花糖，柔软的舌头包裹着甘甜的汁液让相叶欲罢不能。两人的身体紧贴，二宫发软的身体全靠双手攀在相叶的肩上，被深吻得快要缺氧。

相叶手上的温度隔着衣衫从二宫后背传递入内，让他觉得全身发烫，张着嘴想喘气却让舌被紧紧缠住。

这感觉太美好了，彼此的体温纠在一起，烧得人昏昏沉沉。

待双唇分开的时候，二宫的脸早已一片潮红，唇瓣上红润晶莹，相叶几乎立刻产生再吻一次的念头。

“对不起。”

二宫知道刚才的失控是自己挑起的，羞得将头低下。相叶将人紧紧抱住，不受控制的心跳慢慢平复。

“该道歉的人是我，对不起。”

为什么会控制不了自己？哪怕撕了抑制贴片，我也不应该如此轻易被挑逗才对。

相叶想不通自己是怎么了，正如二宫不懂自己为什么会主动亲吻他一样。摄影师不知何时已离开，两人在空荡荡的棚内带着满腹心事安静地抱住对方，谁也没有说话，因为言语已无法解释此刻的混乱心情。


	19. 第十九章

拍完照片，相叶开车和二宫一起回家。一路上，两人都沉默以对。

谁都不敢开口提刚才在摄影棚失控亲吻的事。两人平复了心情之后开始觉得尴尬无比，谁都不知道该说什么。

入籍后二宫就搬到了相叶家，但相叶每晚都是睡在书房的沙发床上。二宫决定今晚睡觉的时候都把门锁起来，他不知道搞成这样到底是谁该负责任。

在地下车库停了车之后，两人一起走向电梯。

“小和。”相叶犹犹豫豫地开了口，“我今晚会比较晚才回来的，你累了就早点睡吧。”

“你今晚会见到樱井医生吗？”

二宫想起相叶告诉过他今晚约了松本和樱井聊婚礼的事。

相叶怔了一下，点点头，“会。”他顿了顿，“我没事。”

二宫知道相叶在撒谎，每次提起樱井，相叶的眼神就会飘，仿佛为了掩饰什么一样。

他真是一个不会撒谎的人啊！

“路上小心。”

“嗯。”

当电梯门在一楼打开的时候，二宫看着相叶离开的背影，忍不住又开了口，“别喝太多，有事打给我。”

“我知道。”相叶回过头来，脸上挂上了温柔的笑容，“你累了，好好休息。”

因为打算喝点小酒，所以相叶就打了辆车到约好的酒吧。他推开包厢的门时，松本已经到了。

“好准时。”

相叶笑着坐到松本身边，松本给他倒了酒。

“翔酱说有点塞车，晚几分钟。”

“没事。”

几杯下肚，两人开始天马行空地聊了起来。

“你说你和那个长得很像阿径的下属kiss了？”

相叶的眼里闪耀着八卦的光芒。

“是他亲了我。”松本纠正道。

“所以你打算让人家负责任吗？”相叶忍不住大笑了起来。

“问题是他第二天醒了之后什么都忘掉了！”

松本那天看着在自己怀里熟睡的大野，无奈又不知所措。他抱了大野到床上让他好好休息，自己坐在沙发上一整晚都睡不安稳。

身上沾了大野的栀子花香，有一下没一下地让他心神不宁。他看着是个朋友满天下的人，但在爱情上他有着和外表不同的纯情和执着。

“假设他记得，你希望人家第二天和你说什么呢？喝醉酒亲了自己的老板，这种事怎么想都是忘掉更好处理啊。”

“你是说他是假装忘掉的？”

“润希望他记得？”

相叶的问句一下子捉住了根本，松本的确有想过第二天大野不知所措地向他道歉的样子，那张圆圆的包子脸，配上低垂的八字眉，要多可爱有多可爱。可惜大野第二天起身之后，完全跟没事一样，丝毫也不像作假，他猜想大野是真忘记了。

真是成也酒精，败也酒精。

“我不知道。”松本拿起酒喝了一口。“其实他和阿径不一样。除了五官，没有一点重合的地方。”

“你是不是……”相叶托着腮，若有所思地看着松本，“自从这个下属出现在你的世界之后，你常常都提到他哦。”

“别胡说。”

“阿径已经结婚了。你该清醒了。”

“相叶雅纪，你呢？打算什么时候醒？”松本反驳起来可是一点都不留情。“听说成濑律师怀孕了。”

相叶的眼垂下，“我知道，我不久前还和翔酱在医院里碰了一次面，他有告诉我。”

“所以？”

“我知道的，你也放下好吗？”相叶拿起酒碰了碰松本的杯，“死守过去不是我们的作风。”

“懂就好。”

“你们聊得这么嗨啦？”包厢的门被推开，樱井来了。“不好意思，今天好塞车啊。”

“迟到自罚三杯哦。”松本拿过酒给樱井倒上。“大忙人医生今晚不用陪成濑律师？”

“偶尔一晚他能理解的。雅纪，恭喜你！”

“干杯！”

婚礼上的流程也不算复杂，樱井是婚礼主持，松本是伴郎。

他们三个，加上榎本径都算得上是发小了。相似的家庭背景让他们成为最要好的玩伴。

樱井家旗下有好几家知名的私家医院。松本家是酒店业的龙头老大，在金融界也享有盛名。相叶家的中华料理店在国内各大城市都有连锁分店。榎本家是日本著名的安保公司。

除去为爱离家的榎本，他们三个都不时聚会。中途樱井的电话响起，相叶一看他眉眼温柔的样子就知道来电人必是成濑领无疑。相叶想起樱井结婚那天，他坐在下面，看着成濑款款朝樱井走去，心脏的跳动仿佛骤然停止。

那时候起他就知道自己该清醒了。只是这个过程用了他很长的时间也未能如愿。

樱井讲完电话，三人又就婚礼的事商量了一下，樱井作为过来人，提出了不少有用的意见。十点来钟，三人便散了。

相叶喝得不多，站在自己家门口时却紧张得连钥匙都找不到。左翻右翻，最后终于找到钥匙开了门，二宫不在客厅，只留了一盏小灯。相叶看着睡房紧闭的门，想起今天自己做过的越界事情，无奈地叹了口气。

他不可以和二宫靠得太近，一而再的失控对于Omega来说实在是一件很过分的事。

只是他不知道二宫躺在床上一直无法入睡，直到听见相叶的开门声，洗澡声，以及书房的关门声，他才放下心来。

二宫担心着和樱井见面的相叶，怕他逞强，尽管心底千疮百孔，却还努力展示笑容。他听到开门声时想出去看看，然而一想起白天两人失控接吻，心里又忍不住觉得害怕。

是什么驱使他主动亲吻了相叶？

他捂着脸，想起到家后母亲打来的电话。他知道母亲明白他对大野的感觉，所以一直担心着他。今天还问他是否已经被相叶标记。结果他支支唔唔一下子就被母亲拆穿了。母亲随即发了一大堆男Omega如何生子怀孕的春宫图和文字到二宫的邮箱里，看得二宫既害羞又崩溃。

事情来到这一步，他也搞不清他和相叶的假结婚到底是为了什么？


	20. 第二十章

相叶和二宫的婚礼选址在松本集团下最顶级的白金六星级酒店。相叶家虽然低调，但毕竟家大业大，相关旁枝也都是厉害的人物，加上和松本家多年来的合作关系，自家儿子的婚礼都通通是在松本酒店举行的。

他们行礼定在酒店最漂亮的空中花园里。入了秋的天气舒服得让人心情痛快。相叶很用心，形式上简洁而隆重，二宫一看就非常满意。

尽管他们是假结婚，但除此之外，所有的东西都是真的。

真的入了籍，真的昭告天下。

二宫坐在酒店贵宾房的梳妆台前，看着已换好礼服的自己，看着还因这婚礼化了淡妆的自己，他突然发现，无论他当初和相叶怎么约定，当很多事情真实发生的时候，虚假的部分会慢慢被淡化。

自从那天在摄影棚接吻之后，他和相叶这段时间都有意无意保持距离，相叶更是刻意错开两人碰面的时间，以至于除了必要的接触之外，他和他几乎没有说上几句话。

这场虚假婚姻最后的走向，二宫已不敢预测了。

至于大野，二宫想自己应该是放下了。给大野的喜贴，就是二宫亲自送的。

他们约在相叶的餐厅见面。有一段时间没见了，大野瘦了，大概是新公司比较忙没有去钓鱼，看起来比之前白了一点。两人似乎都释怀了，见面没有想像中的尴尬，哪怕是在二宫将贴子递到大野面前，大野都仍保持着一脸的笑容。

“恭喜你！”大野将手里提着的东西推到二宫面前，“我都不知道可以送你什么，这个是我画的，希望你喜欢。”

二宫也是在筹备婚礼的时候，才知道那个将大野公主抱的松本集团二公子就是相叶的死党松本润。他不想去知道大野和松本进展到什么程度，但他相信如果松本是一个坏人的话，那么相叶根本就不会和松本是好友。

二宫回家后拆开一看，是一幅盛开的姜花。他伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，姜花的味道混着白茶散发出来。

谢谢你！他在心里说。

“在想什么？”

相叶走入贵宾房，看到正在发呆的二宫。他站到二宫身后，通过镜子看着即将成为他伴侣的男人。

上次订好的华丽西装将二宫衬得更好看，因为是男性，妆容上不比传统意义上的新娘，只是画了眼线和在眼尾上了一点红色的眼影。二宫本就白晳，化妆更是突出了他动人之处。

好看得让人怦然心动。

“有点紧张。”

二宫望向镜子里的相叶。今天的相叶有一种特别感觉，仿佛穿上那套结婚礼服，整个人的成熟稳重感都散发出来，不经意间的一个注视似乎都会让人心跳加速，漆黑纯净的眼眸让二宫移不开目光。

“我看到大野先生来了。”

二宫闻言转过头看着相叶，“你见过他？”

“嗯。那天我在餐厅。”

二宫并没有告诉相叶约了大野在餐厅见面的事，是相叶刚好到店里巡视才发现的。当时背对门口的二宫自然是没有发现他，只是当相叶看到大野那张神似榎本径的脸时，他终于将所有的人和事连了起来。

二宫一直喜欢的大野智就是松本那个神似榎本径并喝醉酒亲了松本的新下属。

相叶不禁慨叹这世界之小。

那天二宫拿了一幅画回家，画上是栩栩如生灿烂盛放的姜花，他看到二宫神色凝重地抚着画框，然后将画郑重地收了起来。

“我……我和他……”

相叶摇摇头，“我知道，这种感觉我懂。”

“那只是一种告别。”二宫急急解释道。他不明白为什么自己要说那么多，他不能说百分百，但至少他和大野都在试着放下对方重新开始生活。

“我没有怪你，”二宫慌乱的样子让相叶笑了出来，“我只是怕你们难受，因为我试过。”相叶停了一下，“看着喜欢的人结婚并不是一件好玩的事。”

二宫抿了抿嘴，“我知道，但我和他必须地过这一关。”

“没事的，这里再痛都会过去的。”相叶拍了拍心脏位置。

二宫站起来看着相叶，目光落在他说曾经很痛的心脏位置，伸出手按住。

“樱井先生今天是我们的主持。”掌心慢慢和衣服贴合，心跳声传了过来。“这里会很痛吧？”

二宫小心翼翼的神情让相叶觉得自己被他珍视着。有一个人帮着你一起舔那个痛彻心扉的伤口，好像愈合起来更容易了一点。

他覆上二宫的手，搂住了二宫的腰，将自己埋在了他的颈窝里。

“没事的，我能捱过去。”

二宫的腺体有点发烫，相叶抬眼望去仍看到自己昨晚留下的齿印。那是为了隐瞒他们并未真正标记的权宜之计，每两天左右加深临时标记，让信息素里带着对方的味道。

相识的这段时间，他们都有经历过热潮期，但有了对方新鲜的信息素安抚，痛苦一下子减轻了许多，也没有吃抑制剂带来的难受感觉。只是不知道是不是临时标记的次数越来越多，相叶明显地感觉到自己常常被二宫牵动着情绪，但又害怕自己会失控冒犯对方，所以常常强迫自己疏离。

就像现在，他近距离地看着二宫的腺体，闻着那勾人香味，他心中就会涌起各种奇怪的冲动。

二宫被他搂着，心跳得极快。每次被相叶抱着都很温暖，被相叶包裹着的手仍感受着相叶的心跳。他伸手搂上相叶的腰。

“相叶你在里面吗？”门外传来敲门声，是松本的声音，“时间到了。”

“来了！”相叶高声回了门外的人。

相叶帮二宫整理了一下因刚才的拥抱而凌乱的衣服，想起了一件事。

“小和，一会的结婚仪式上，多半会被要求接吻的……”

“没问题的。”二宫摇头低声说。这种事在这样的场合，他知道这是避不开的。

夏末初秋，阳光暖人耀眼。在满场宾客的期待下，英俊挺拔的相叶一身帅气的黑色西装，站在绑满心形气球拱门下，看着二宫挽着和子妈妈的手，在婚礼进行曲的演奏下一步一步地走来。

白色西装酒红色的小领结加上手上的小捧花，二宫身上有一种模糊性别的美丽，加上Omega的属性使然，这么望去，漂亮可爱得夺魄勾魂。

和子郑重地将二宫的手放到相叶的掌中。二人在神父的见证之下许下相爱相守终生的誓言。

铂金戒指在阳光下闪耀着光芒，二宫看着相叶将戒指套上自己的手指，他也将戒指为相叶戴上。

为什么明知是假结婚，他却像真结婚那样，感觉到了甜蜜和幸福？

“我们有请两位新人为我们晒一下幸福好不好？”站在一旁的司令樱井起哄着，“接吻！接吻！接吻！”

台下的各路嘉宾也拍着掌和应。

相叶扳过二宫的身子，在唇上落下浅浅的一吻。 

台下的嘉宾站起来，全场响起了如雷般的掌声。

大野站在最后的位置，用力地拍着手。泪水模糊了他的视线，二宫在他的泪眼里变得朦胧。

真好！

他这一生第一次喜欢的那个人走上了幸福的红毯，他看着二宫被相叶亲吻、拥入怀里，他看到二宫脸上漾着幸福，他想这样就足以让他感觉满足。

愿天上的天使永远守护二宫！

大野抹着眼泪，努力地扯着笑容，却在嘴角上扬的那一刻，突然觉得一阵胸闷，如同喘不过气一般难受。他以为是这里空气不好，又或者是心里难过所致。为了不给二宫的婚礼添麻烦，他趁没人注意悄悄离开了空中花园。

大野却没想过他离开的身影全数落在那个站在相叶旁边的松本眼里。


	21. 第二十一章

大野捂着胸口走到离会场最近的洗手间，因为这一层是被相叶家包了场，洗手间现在空无一人。他用水洗了把脸，将领带松了松，难受的感觉却仍没有减退。身体的力量仿佛被慢慢抽走，他双手用力撑着洗手盆，整个人变得摇摇欲坠。

“你怎么了？”

在大野快要跌倒的时候，有人从背后扶住了他。

“润？”

大野靠在松本的胸前，抬头对上那双充满担心之情的眼睛。发烫的身体在触碰到松本时感觉舒服了一点，让大野不自觉地放松自己倚在对方怀里。

“你在发烧？”松本的手覆在大野的额上，“好烫。我带你去看医生。”

听松本提起医生，大野想起之前在医院里医生好像和他说过让他注意最近的热潮期，估计时间会混乱和来得很猛。

“不，不是发烧。”

大野紧紧地捉住松本的手臂，他的腺体像被火烧一样，高温从他的后颈一直漫延开来，他的双眼都难受得快要流下眼泪来。

松本看着大野咬紧下唇忍耐的样子，注意到了洗手间越来越浓重的栀子花香味。

“是热潮期吗？”

松本的手拨开大野后颈的衣领和发尾，轻轻地碰了碰腺体上的抑制贴片，那东西早就透着高温，压不住的栀子花清香一股接一股地散出来，扰着松本的心神。

“很辛苦。”

大野转身抱住了松本。松本身上有淡淡的紫罗兰香味，闻着很舒服。他将脑袋埋松本的颈窝，双手紧紧地搂住松本的肩。

这突如其来的贴身拥抱让松本想起了那天晚上，大野也是这样和他靠得很近，然后就忽然吻了他一下。

“要不我给你临时标记一下？”

大野现在这样根本无法离开，松本扶着他进了厕格，锁上门。松本放下厕所盖，让大野坐下，他蹲下来，对上大野渐渐混沌的眼睛。

大野从来都没发现热潮期原来是这么可怕的。他看着松本，心里明明清楚眼前人是自己的老板，却一直生出各种奇怪的念头，他知道热潮期会让Omega失控，但他没想过当这事发生在自己身上时，他倾尽全力也无法让头脑平静。他的身体会背叛他的意志，像现在这样勾住松本的后颈就不是他所想做却做了出来的。

松本对他这举动也不在意，解了几颗他的扣子，撕掉抑制剂贴片，朝那滚烫的腺体咬了下去。

“啊！嗯……润……润……”

大野这么多年都未试过被Alpha临时标记，Omega因子仿佛在欢欣庆祝，争先恐后地与松本的Alpha气味纠缠在一起。

松本埋在自己颈窝的感觉很奇妙，气味、体温在肌肤相亲的一刻无限放大，大野的心跳得飞快，他手足无措地抱紧松本，唇间流露着压抑的低吟。

大野美妙的声音唤着自己的名字，松本忍不住收紧那放在大野腰上的手让他更贴近自己。

“有……有好一点吗？”

“嗯。”

听了大野的回答，松本松了手。他发现大野满头是汗，通红的脸蛋像个苹果，小巧的嘴微张，隐约可见那粉色的小舌。

松本忍不住咽了一下口水。无意垂下的视线却停在大野胀鼓鼓的下身上。

“你这样可以出去吗？会不会很难受？”

大野这才发现松本的临时标记并没有带给他多久的舒缓时间，反而是自己的欲望在感受到Alpha味道之后更加膨胀。

“怎么办？”下半身的硬挺让他比之前更加难受，他都快要哭出来了。

松本伸手将他勾进怀里，“让我帮你，然后我叫医生来看看，没事的。”

大野觉得自己的点头一定是神推鬼使的，否则他怎么会让自己的老板脱掉自己的裤子再用手帮他弄出来呢？

西裤和内裤都脱掉放在地上，松本看着那胀成紫红色的阴茎，忍不住低头吻了一下，大野被他的动作刺激得大口吸气。

那是连他自己都极少触碰的地方，现在却被松本以温柔舒适的力度握在手中快速地撸动着。

“啊啊……嗯……哈……”

大野仰着头，从未体会过的快感逐寸扩散，松本的信息素包围着他，他的腿自动张开，淫水从后穴流了出来。

松本看着平时沉静的大野被情欲控制，展露着艳丽至极的媚态，心猿意马。

他到底为什么要为大野做这样的事？他自己此刻也搞不清，他现在的感知是大野可爱的男根正在他手里吐着前列腺液，而大野本人因他的套弄爽得快要受不了。

汗水湿了大野的白色衬衫，胸前挺立的红点若隐若现，松本忍受不了那诱惑，凑上去隔着衣衫将乳头含入嘴里舔弄吮吸。

“啊啊啊！润，别……别这样……”

被身体支配太可怕了，大野心里知道应该要推开松本，但身体却迎合松本，放荡地摆动了起来。大野抵挡不住松本带来的快感，拼命把自己往松本的掌心里蹭，就连没有被松本玩弄的乳头都觉得需要被照顾，抖着手捏住自己另一边玩了起来。

松本加快了手上的动作，大野的衬衫早被他弄得湿了一片，红肿挺立的乳头透出来，显得更诱人。他吻上大野的唇，在相触的一刻，松本想起了那天晚上。虽然只是极短的接触，松本没想到那感觉一直深印在心。

原来他一直想亲大野？

大野的嘴小巧，吻起来像是被他的唇包裹着一样，他卷着大野柔软的舌互相纠缠，吻得大野头皮发麻。

“嗯嗯……啊啊啊……”

松本手上的速度突然加快，未经人事的大野呜咽着射了出来，松本的手将精液全数接住。

大野靠着松本的肩喘气，他的神智终于稍稍恢复清明。他看着松本抽下卷纸清理掉手上的东西，然后还仔细帮他拭擦干净，心里既温暖又充满了疑问。

唇上还留着松本的味道和温度，大野伸手摸了摸，心跳莫名地加了速。

他为什么会放任松本对自己做出这样亲密的事？更可怕的是热潮期的他对这一切都不抗拒，只要松本愿意，他就可以予取予求了。

两个人冷静了下来，对于刚才擦枪走火的行为都绝口不提。松本帮大野穿回裤子，简单整理了一下就扶着他离开了洗手间。


	22. 第二十二章

虽然对相叶的亲吻早已有心理准备，但在相叶亲下来的那一刻，二宫还是下意识地闭上了眼。

仿佛……有一点期待……

相叶的唇落下，即使只是蜻蜓点水般轻轻一印，但二宫的心却悸动了。

双唇分开，他睁开眼看着相叶，心绪纷飞，脸颊发烫。

台下如雷的掌声没有停过，相叶将他拥入怀里，他的手自然地环上了相叶的腰。

二宫已分不清此刻的暖意是来源于太阳还是相叶。

如果此刻有人问他是否幸福，他会说：是的。

行礼后相叶牵着二宫在花园正中心领舞。他们排练过一段时间，但跳着跳着却总是莫名尴尬，最后都不怎么练了。

相叶的手环着二宫的腰，二人的身体贴紧对方，四目相对。

二宫精致的眼睛配上珊瑚红色的眼影，相叶听到了自己失控的心跳声。

音乐一起，他牵紧二宫迈开了舞步。他们合拍地共同进退，二宫华丽地转着圈，但无论二人的距离拉得多大，二宫总是会回到相叶的怀里。

二宫那袭白色西装跳起舞来，灵动俏皮，一扬手一低眉都撩人万分。相叶牵住那肉肉的汉堡手，目光锁定在了二宫的身上。

这么帅气可爱的Omega，如果有好感，那也是很正常的。

是这样的吧？相叶雅纪。

跟随他们起舞的人越来越多，形成了最美丽的风景。

“呼……”

在舞曲尾段的高速转圈里，二宫差点站不稳，相叶一把将他拉入怀里扶住。

“别总是勉强自己。”

相叶搂得很紧，二宫双手抵在他胸前轻轻喘气。

“没事。”

二宫将额头抵在相叶的胸前，跳舞让他们的信息素有点外扩，两个人都闻得清楚。

又是这一股暧昧不明的感觉。相叶知道自己现在的行为有多不应该，却又觉得似乎控制不了自己停下来。

他将二宫抱紧，手在对方的背轻抚。这个纤瘦而惹人疼爱的Omega软软地倚在怀里，他散发的味道里也包括了自己的白茶味道。

相叶忍不住低头吻了吻二宫的发旋。二宫感觉到他的动作，抬起头来，二人四目相对。

那一刻相叶觉得眼前的人占据着他全部的心思，他看不见其他人，想不起其他人，全身心生平第二次被一个人完整地占领。

“可以……让我试试追求你吗？”相叶深吸了一口气，忐忑不安地开了口。

二宫从未见过这样的相叶，温柔到极致，感性到极致，眼里的认真也到了极致。

他想起相叶从继兄手里救了自己，想起二人三番四次的擦枪走火，想起那些情不自禁的身体接触，心情澎湃了起来。

相叶的眸里，情意满满。

“嗯！”二宫轻声回答却用力点了点头。

相叶觉得刚才紧张的心情终于在二宫首肯之后得以放松。

他俯在二宫耳边，“小和，谢谢你！”

他们相拥在一起，忘掉此刻周遭喧哗的人声，忘我地吻着对方，不知何时埋下的感情种子破土而出，根系缠绕心脏，有一天它会长成参天大树。

二宫双颊嫣红，耳垂滴血，跟在相叶身后进了贵宾房。宾客们由主持人樱井领进准备好自助餐的贵宾厅，等候相叶和二宫的再次出场。

关上贵宾房门，两人看着对方，好不容易平复的快速心跳又有失控的预兆。

“小和……”相叶拉住正准备去换衣服的二宫。

“嗯?”

二宫不敢对上相叶的眼睛，他觉得那是一双有魔力的眼眸，像漩涡，会将他卷进去，沉入深深的海底。

“谢谢你答应我。”

稍用力就把人拉入怀里，相叶搂住了二宫。

“因为从认识那天开始，我好像对你说的话都不由自主地深信不已。”

二宫圈住相叶的腰，将脸埋在相叶的胸膛，害羞地说着自己从来未说出口的话。

相叶总能让人信任他，相叶总能有让人想依靠的力量，相叶和他这近三十年来认识的所有Alpha都不一样。

“我是认真的，小和。我想和你试一试，在你答应我之前，我不会乱来的。”

相叶揉着二宫的头发。他感激二宫出现在他的生命里，他认识过很多Omega，也曾为了想忘记樱井而和别人交往，但所有人都无法让他有一种怦然心动的感觉，除了二宫。

只有二宫让他心跳加快，让教养良好的他频频体会被牵引而手足无措的感觉。他不知道这算不算喜欢，但他希望能给他一个机会让他去求证落实。

“我知道的。”二宫抬头看着相叶，伸手覆上那英俊的眉眼。“让我们都去试一试。”

也许他们的人生从相识那一刻就注定了能拯救对方，并带领对方展开新的人生呢。


	23. 第二十三章

松本扶着大野到自己在酒店的专属包房，刚放下他准备打电话给家庭医生时，却被房里突然浓烈的栀子花香吓了一跳。

怎么会这样？按道理来说他的临时标记应该可以将大野的热潮期压下才对啊。

“阿智，你感觉怎样？”

松本放下电话扶起大野，对方已经像只无尾熊一样，紧紧地抱住了他。高温燃烧着二人的理智，刚才恢复的冷静渐渐不存在了。

“好难受，好热。”

大野身体里混着松本临时标记的信息素味道，紫罗兰花香霸道地驱使他向松本靠近。他本以为会被缓解的情欲反而不受控制地高涨。他抱住松本精瘦有力的腰，闻着对方被自己勾出的信息素，抬头便将松本上下滑动的喉结含住。

“哈……”

松本被大野吓了一跳，忍不住低吟出来，刚才被大野挑起的欲望立刻复苏。在厕所帮大野的时候，他的情欲就上来了。亲吻大野时他下面硬得不像话，看着那隐秘的小穴不停流水，他的理智差一点点就要崩了，只是他还勉强压得住。他本想安顿好大野之后就自己解决掉的。结果大野的热潮期凶猛得超过想像，连临时标记都起不了作用。

松本将大野推倒在床上，压住他不停作乱的双手。

“大野智，睁开你的眼睛看清楚我是谁！”

在相叶和二宫婚礼开始之前，相叶告诉他，大野就是那个二宫曾喜欢过的Omega，他俩如果不是因为属性问题，根本不会是现在这种局面。松本将那晚大野酒后的话结合在一起，终于知道了大野所有的秘密。

相叶请他好好注意大野。

【毕竟看着自己喜欢的人结婚并不是一件好受的事。】

相叶这句话让松本想起榎本和吉本离开时的情景。所以当他看到大野离开婚礼现场的时候，他立刻跟了上去。

他知道大野在发情，但他不知道大野的理智还有多少，他更不知道此刻在大野眼中看见的人是他松本润还是二宫和也。

大野扭着身体看着松本，“你是润，你是润……”

他难过得流下眼泪。

他当然知道眼前人是松本、他知道松本并不喜欢自己，也知道自己心里仍有二宫的存在，但是这一刻的他敌不过可怕的本能，

——他想要松本。

想要和他接吻，想要被他爱抚，想要更多更多。

“不要哭。”

松本俯下身舔去大野的眼泪，吻上了红艳的唇。松本沉醉于与大野的亲吻当中，只是他也忍不住自问，他，又有没有把身下人当作是榎本径？

本能的爆发来得太快，松本已经无暇思考答案。他扯开大野的衣衫，脱掉那碍事的裤子，大野像盛放的花朵，赤裸着白皙的身体躺在舒适的床单上，翘起的性器和流着淫液的小穴，构成了诱人的绝美画面。

他不是榎本径！

松本想起自己生病时被温柔地照顾，自己伤心时被温暖地安抚，眼前的这个人虽然和榎本长得一模一样，但个性却完全不同。大野似海，宽广自由，不知不觉间滋润人心。

“润……”

大野跪在松本面前，抖着手去脱他的衣服。他知道自己不该这么主动这么淫荡，可他控制不了。他想要抚摸松本，他想贴紧那身体，他甚至想去亲吻松本胯间硬挺的巨物。

“我会满足你的，我会让你舒服的。”

松本抹着大野脸上的泪，一边快速脱掉自己的衣物。大野勾住松本的脖子，主动地吻了上去。

好满足！

Omega的本能因为得到Alpha的亲近而兴奋。

大野主动探入松本口中诱惑着对方，缠在一起的舌发出甜蜜的亲吻水声。松本空闲的手揉着大野的屁股，结实的臀肉手感极好，让他忍不住用力拍打了一下。

“嗯……哈……”大野张着嘴喘气，媚眼如丝地看着松本。

后穴的淫水被刺激后流得更欢，湿了松本的手。松本沿着臀缝浅浅地滑动，更加点燃了大野的欲望。大野的身体自动追逐快感，渴望着被插入。他摇着身体想让松本的手指触碰穴口，不停抚摸松本身体的手握住松本的巨物撸动几下之后干脆自己低头将它含住。

松本从未想过Omega在发情时会这样没有理智和放荡淫媚，这样舒服的服务在一向克己的他身上也从未出现过，于是他现在几乎要被大野弄疯了。

他控制不住自己，按住大野的脑袋狠狠地抽送，大野也甘之如饴，小巧的嘴被塞得满满的，连阴茎的形状都看得一清二楚。

“喜欢？”

松本将性器抽出来，吻上那被蹂躏得红肿的唇，手指轻易地探入了大野的秘地。

“啊！”

津液从大野的嘴角流下来，肠道的肉早就在渴求侵犯，松本的手指一进来立刻缠上。大野的意志浮浮沉沉，全身的细胞都在追求快感。他沉下腰方便着松本扩张，自己攀着松本的肩，埋在他的胸膛，发出幼兽般的呜咽声。

松本将大野放倒在床上，将他双腿打开，一直不曾离开的手指增加至三根并快速地抽插着，穴肉被玩得更加柔软。

“润……润……”大野唤着松本的名字，双眸迷离晶莹，“我想要你。”

松本彻底失去了理智，抽出手指将蓄势待发的凶器抵在一收一缩的穴口，慢慢地推了进去。

大野感觉着自己身体最神秘的地方像是被打开了一般，接着被高温的性器一点一点地填满，那种由里到外的满足感充盈他的身心，他紧紧抱着松本，双腿缠上对方的腰。

松本用力地贯穿着大野的身体。他着迷于大野皱着眉承受的模样，欲拒还迎，非常可爱。他吻着他美妙的身体，留下一个又一个印记。

“啊……啊……好舒服……好棒……”

前列腺第一次被擦过时如同触电，大野颤着身体又射了一次。松本不给他任何休息的机会，继续拉开他双腿朝着那敏感的地方狠操猛干。大野被弄得眼泪直流，张嘴却喊不出声。

“慢点，润，求你了。”

大野觉得今天的自己奇怪得吓人，本能原来可以让一个人失去理性。他无耻地随松本的动作摆动腰肢，在快感时主动吻着松本，明明觉得快要被干死，想拒绝却更淫荡地绞着那阴茎。

没什么比快感更重要了。第一次做爱，Omega的身体却展示出良好的天分，越是被Alpha操弄，越是渴求。

“慢不了，”松本霸道地在大野的身体冲撞，“我喜欢你这副模样，好迷人！”

松本原本还顾忌着大野应该是第一次，但性事一开始，两人都陷入了疯狂状态。他虽然在这事上从不随便，但被大野勾起的本能让他无师自通，一结合更是肆无忌惮地操弄了起来。

“好热好紧，智是第一次吗？”

他含着大野的耳垂在口里舔弄。大野想躲却无处可躲的羞涩表情让松本更加失控。

就算大野并不是喜欢自己也无妨，只要能满足大野，他便觉得开心。

既纯真又狂野，可爱的小嘴说着拒绝的话，身体却诚实地配合松本的操干，快感一波一波地袭来，大野爽得连脚趾都卷曲了起来。

他挡着脸的手被松本扣在头顶，松本的的动作让他更加失控，扭着身体却感觉到越顶越深的松本擦过一个比前列腺更敏感的地方。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

大野突然高声浪叫。他知道那是什么地方，那是身体里最深处隐秘的生殖腔，会带来最强烈的性快感，也是一个Omega最宝贵的地方，Alpha只要进入那里就能彻底占有一个Omega，从此气味交缠，只为这人疯狂。

松本也猜到刚才碰到的是生殖腔的入口，柔软的媚肉引诱着龟头的探入，差点让松本失控插了进去。

“智，智。”

松本拨着大野被汗湿透的发，忍不住又叼着那舌吮了好一会。他的手指摩挲着大野腺体上的牙痕，早已在空气中混合的两种花香蚕食着两人的理智。

大野抬起酸软的腿蹭着松本的腰间，满满的勾引意味表现他想要更多更多的快感，他感觉到自己的生殖腔正在渐渐打开想将Alpha的性器吸引进来。

大野智你太无耻了！你怎么可以用本能去勾引别人？

但是他停不下来！

他想要松本，他想被精液浇灌，想要那最可怕最忘我的快感。

“你冷静下来，智别这样！”

松本尝试将性器拨出来，一但进入生殖腔，结就会迅速打开，二人就会完成最终的标记。他不能在这样的情况下占有大野！大野清醒后憎恨他的！

感觉到松本的抽离，大野全身都难受了起来，他用力翻身坐在了松本的胯上。因为体位和力度的关系，松本的性器一下子进入到身体很深的地方，将生殖腔的入口顶开了。

“啊啊！”

大野仰着头，如同优美的天鹅，双手用力挠着松本的腹部，两人结合的地方更加贴合。

硕大的阴茎卡在生殖腔里，最极致淫媚的软肉紧紧地吸着细嫩的顶端，松本扣住大野的腰身，将他压在身下。

Alpha的结正在张开，快感和痛感夹在一起侵食着大野的理智。他张嘴喘着气，全身潮红，无意识地喊着松本的名字，感受着松本的精液将自己的身体灌满。

松本吻着大野的脖颈，再一次咬破了他的腺体。这是他第一次和一个Omega做爱，第一次标记一个Omega。从此有一个人被他牵动，这让从小就孤独的他生平第一次觉得不再孤单。

松本抱着大野，感受着成结带来的快感。大野看着眼前英俊性感的松本，小腹传来的饱胀感，气味的融合，这些都让他从发情期里恢复了一点理智。

他被松本标记了！

他的身体不顾廉耻地主动勾引了一个Alpha和自己上床，甚至是主动让对方进入生殖腔标记自己。

他的眼泪就这么流了下来。

“阿智？”松本慌张起来，“很难受吗？”

大野摇着头。

他为自己不受控制的身体感到可悲。如果今天在他身边的人不是松本润而是其他人，他是不是也会同样放荡妩媚地去勾引诱惑？

“不要哭，不要担心。”

松本小心翼翼地吻着大野脸上的泪。他知道今天的自己冲动了，虽然说大野美味诱人，但是他怎么能这么草率地标记了对方？难怪大野会哭。

成结的时间很长，交缠的信息素让他们更易被对方牵动。标记结束后，松本刚抽出性器想让大野休息一下，淫糜的精液多到随着性器从红肿的穴口流出来，但大野的情潮很快就再次袭来，栀子花香在房间四散。

松本将大野抱起，硬挺的性器顺着精液一下子就全部插进去。

“又想要了？”

松本卖力地顶弄着，紫罗兰花香因为标记关系让大野更加臣服。他曲起腿，贴紧松本的身体，被玩得红肿的乳头因肌肤摩擦而带来又痛又麻的快感。

“润……舒服……要操坏了……好喜欢……”

大野彻底失去理智，Omega在发情期任由Alpha索求的本能强大得让他沉沦。他已经无法思考被标记的后果，也无法思考以后要怎么办，他只知道这一刻，他需要松本亲他吻他抱着他狠狠贯穿他，他需要松本不停用精液灌满他的生殖腔，他想再次感受松本射在生殖腔的美妙快感。

松本的眼神暗下来，强大的紫罗兰花铺天盖地洒下来，两个人忘我地沉醉在这将持续好几天的性事当中。


	24. 第二十四章

婚礼真的很累人。相叶和二宫应酬完回到家，不约而同地坐在沙发上，动也不想动。

相叶侧过头看着二宫。二宫仰着头，灯光落在他眼里，星星点点，让相叶想起自己曾数次迷醉在这双眼睛里怦然心动。

他伸手去拨弄二宫因疲劳而凌乱的发尾，二宫转过头，乖乖地任由相叶一下一下地顺着头发，像一只听话的初生小狗。

“小和你真好看。”

两人的视线对上，又是一阵心跳加速。

相叶想不通这世上怎会有如此动人的一双眼睛，琥珀色的眸子通透得像宝石，有着让人想占为己有的冲动。若自己早点与他认识，是不是曾经的心痛都可以避免？

“雅纪。”像是无意识般喊着对方的名字，二宫想不到该怎么回应对方的赞美，他的目光在相叶英俊的脸上游移，急剧跳动的心似是要化开在相叶那饱含浓情的纯净眼睛里。

相叶朝二宫那边挪近了点，“我可以亲你吗？”

二宫的耳朵登时红了。

哪里会有人问这样的话？二宫左右为难，他垂下眼，他不会拒绝相叶，但又不好意思点头。

相叶觉得这样不知所措的二宫特别可爱，他凑前在二宫的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

相叶滚烫的气息喷在脸上，二宫的心如晴天响雷，他望向还近在咫尺的相叶，心动不已的他投进了相叶的怀里。

二宫觉得自己有点糟糕，他不知道对相叶的感情为什么来得这么突然，到底是婚礼的逼真感让他沉迷混乱，还是早就心动不自知。

相叶带给他完全不一样的感觉，他从来没想过相叶会对他说要不要尝试交往，他也没想过自己会欣然接受。

“小和，我觉得我们现在像是一对恋人”

相叶拥着二宫在怀里，他觉得一切像在做梦。曾经放不下的人，曾经放不下的感情，通通在二宫这里被击成碎片。今天的他在看着樱井时已经不再难过，他甚至会想樱井可能是他人生里的试炼，让他体会爱而不得的滋味。而二宫却是那么的奇妙，像一个不可能出现的奇迹。

他怎么也没想过他会遇到一个和自己有共同感情遭遇的Omega。从临时标记到假结婚，他们一步步地走进了婚姻的殿堂，在最神圣的地方里，他忽然发觉了自己那早已转变的心情。

有一句老话说得很对：忘不了旧爱，只是新欢未够好。

放下樱井是势在必行的事，他不能破坏樱井和成濑的幸福人生。而他之所以会一直困在樱井那里，大概也是没再遇上真正心动的人的缘故吧。

直至今天向二宫表白，他才发现自己早已将过去埋葬。二宫答允让他在婚礼上欣喜若狂，他拥抱着他，他亲吻着他。他觉得他的人生又重现了美好。

“我们不是已经开始尝试了吗？”二宫的耳朵、脸颊都像被火烧一样，“难道这不算是在交往吗？”

二宫知道相叶一直都不勉强自己，也保持着安全距离，但他也深知有许多事情，其实早就失去了控制，所以自己才会点头答应。若是讨厌这个人，又怎么会和他产生这么多的亲密接触，甚至任由对方拥抱自己，亲吻自己？

听了二宫低声的回应，相叶心里头乐得开花，低头抿了抿嘴，又亲了上去。这次他可是不客气地吻在了唇上，轻轻重重地吻着，缠来缠去的舌头，把两人的兴致都撩了上来。本来就是临时标记的关系，一擦走火，信息素就毫不留情地尽数释放，把两人的理智烧得几乎要失去。

两人额头相抵，湿润的唇间还有着相连的银丝，此刻的气氛乱人心神。相叶知道不可急进，但是此刻的二宫过分迷人，他不可自制地又吻了上去，二宫也不抗拒，一直垂在相叶肩上的双手只紧紧地拽住他的衣服，混乱的气息、失控的心跳，一切都让人迷失。

“我发现……”相叶知道再不停下来，两个人都会控制不住自己，本能的吸引加上那些情愫的萌动，一切都像燎原的大火，随时将他们吞噬。但他必须刹车，他想再等等，等二宫想清楚，等二宫将过去通通放下。

“什么？”

二宫看着那双纯净的眼睛，被吻得气息不稳的他圈住相叶的脖子，软绵绵的身体被相叶紧紧环住。

“我发现我喜欢你！”

二宫的脸立刻红透了。

“我，我去洗澡！我，我要睡觉了！”

从相叶怀里挣脱出来，二宫跑去睡房拿起睡衣冲进了浴室。

相叶看着二宫惊慌失措的举动才发现刚才那句话是他人生第一次的告白。

啊！他一定是吓着二宫了！才说了不会乱来，回到家却一再地亲了人家。

但是，小和真的很可爱！就连唇瓣都是甜的，像蜜糖一样。

相叶抱着头，觉得自己一定是冒犯了二宫，所以对方才落荒而逃的。


	25. 第二十五章

婚后的第三天，住在酒店的和子妈妈要回家了。二宫一早起来打算去送妈妈到车站。相叶体贴地要求一起去。

自从婚礼那晚两人有意无意地发生了亲密行为之后，在接下来的三天里，反倒有默契地保持了一定的距离。

可是无论身体上怎么疏离，眼神却无法欺骗任何人。二宫看到相叶眼中的喜欢，相叶也看到二宫眼中的羞涩。两个人的相处变得小心翼翼又暧昧不明。

“我们有空再接妈妈过来一起住吧。”

吃早餐的时候，相叶有注意到二宫的闷闷不乐，以为是不舍得母亲，所以在开车去酒店时相叶温柔地说。

“嗯。”

二宫并不是舍不得母亲回去，毕竟从毕业找工作开始，他就一个人留在了东京，和母亲也是以通电话为主。他只是担心这次见到母亲会被发现二人仍是临时标记的关系，估计又会想些奇奇怪怪的东西，上次收到的春宫图和小黄文已经足够让他目瞪口呆了。他又不是不知道这些事，分化的时候就已经在学校里学习过了。

他不时瞄向相叶，想起邮箱里那些被删除掉的图片，脸蛋忍不住发烫。所幸酒店离家不远，没多少时间让二宫尴尬。相叶去停车，二宫先上楼。

二宫和母亲闲聊了几句，母亲又将话题带到了他和相叶的关系上了。

“小和，雅纪真的很不错，你就别再想那些不可能的事，和他一心一意过日子吧。”和子轻拍着二宫的手，耐心地劝说。

“妈你放心，我有分寸的。我知道他很好。”

“虽然你是男性Omega，但是那方面和女性相差不远，做起来的感觉——”

“妈！”二宫羞愧地打断母亲的话，“那些东西我懂，你别说了。”

“你懂？你和别人做过？”和子惊诧地说。

“当然没有！你别乱想！”二宫无奈地反驳，“我……和阿智都不会做伤害对方的事。我知道你一直担心我会放不下阿智，但其实我和他都很理智，我和他只会是一辈子的好朋友。妈妈你放心。”

“你和他都想通就好，妈妈也是怕你们太冲动做错事。”

当年大野救了二宫，和子是很感激的，可敏锐如她也察觉到两个孩子之间好像有些火花，只是由于自身条件的不许可才使得这份感情无疾而终。作为母亲，她当然不舍得自己的孩子为了这样的感情而孤独终老，更何况现在二宫结识到像相叶这么好的男性Alpha，她当然希望自己的儿子能把握住这份幸福。

“妈，我们都想得很清楚，这辈子都是对方的好朋友。至于雅纪，我会尝试和他好好相处的。”

二宫知道在大部分人眼中，相叶是个完美的Alpha，能有这样的伴侣也是一件幸福的事，但是他和相叶不过是才刚刚开始确定了交往的事情，如果从恋爱交往的角度来说，他们的感情还处于很基础的阶段，他还需要一些时间，才能下定决心和相叶走到最后一步。

“你懂妈妈的话就最好了。你也长大了，这些事情一定要处理好，这可是关系你未来的人生道路要怎么走的。”

母子俩再闲聊了几句，停好车的相叶便上楼来帮和子提行李下楼，顺便帮她在酒店大堂办理退房手续。

两人开车将和子送到车站，相叶把和子的行李放到行李箱里，和子趁机牵着他的手走到另一边。

二宫虽然好奇他们聊什么，但在母亲的眼神示意下只好止步保持距离。二宫看见相叶一边微笑着点头，一边朝自己看来，心里立刻不安了起来。他想起母亲刚才和他说的话，越发尴尬起来。

好不容易将母亲送上车，二宫才终于舒了口气。相叶也注意到二宫的紧张，伸手搭住他的肩。二宫抬头望向相叶，只见对方眼中的漾着一份温柔，内心小鹿乱撞。

有些话没有挑明的时候，大家就当作暧昧揭过去，但结婚那天又是答应交往又是告白的，晚上还亲得一塌糊涂，二宫再也没办法像以前那么冷静了。

相叶自己也不像以前那么自若，那句脱口而出的告白其实是他一直藏在心里想不通的节点，一但说了出口，一切又都豁然开朗了。在自己身边的二宫是怎么看怎么喜欢，一抬眼一低眉都是可爱中带着一点媚态，让他的心翻滚沸腾。

“妈，妈和你说什么？”二宫还是忍不住问了。

相叶笑笑，“我有点饿，我们回家再说吧。”

两人开车去超市采购食材，到家后，两个人都窝到厨房里分工合作地料理起午餐。

二宫细心地洗着菜，专注得一言不发，相叶把肉切好，眼角却不时瞄向二宫。他想起和子妈妈在车站和他说过的话。他不知道为什么和子妈妈知道了他们还没有标记的事，刚才也很认真地和他说了和也的为人，以及自己对这段婚姻的看法。一句话，和子妈妈希望他们能真正在一起，让他找到机会将和也标记。

相叶很想说标记这种事如果不是你情我愿，清醒之后还有什么意思？但他知道和长辈说这个没什么用，那一辈的人大多都看淡感情，只要属性相合，人品不太差就行了。可他和二宫都不是那样的人，他们都在等对方放下以前，都希望能成为对方心中最爱的那个，在对方允许之前，他不想过分逾矩。

可是这样天天看着自己喜欢的人在眼前晃，心里不免慢慢会积累一些想法。

例如，想抱抱他。

相叶想了想，还是压不下心里的念头，悄悄走到二宫身后。

“累吗？要不放下让我来弄吧。”

身后突然出现声音，就算明知家里只有他和相叶两个人，二宫仍是被吓了一跳，身体不自觉地往后一缩，妥妥地落在了相叶的怀里。相叶也顺势从后将人圈住。

“你吓到我了。”

二宫微微抬头，呼出来的气刚好打在相叶的脸颊上，他的唇距离他的脸不过几厘米，他的心跳有点不受控制，相叶的手臂长而有力，被拥着有一种安心的温暖感。

“我……我想抱你。”

大概是感觉到怀里人身体的僵硬，相叶将范围收窄，嘴唇轻轻触碰二宫的耳垂，那里很敏感，一下子便泛出了粉色。

二宫低下头双手覆上相叶的手臂，他的身体敏感地在颤抖，“当然，可以。”

二宫的声音很小，但相叶能感觉到他对他的不抗拒，可他并不敢太过放肆。明明做过更亲密一点的事，却在告白之后变得却步不退。

相叶贴近二宫的身体，“我说的喜欢你，是认真的。就算我现在还不敢百分百保证说我已经放下翔酱，但我知道我现在的心里已经有你的存在。”

二宫觉得这样的相叶真是简单得可爱，连一点心机都不对他设立。他转过身去，对上那双漆黑明亮的眼睛。

“一般的Alpha都会为了骗Omega上床而用尽心力撒谎，你这人却这么老实，你就不怕我在意你心里还有樱井先生吗？”

“放不放得下都不是我能控制的。但我真的很想和小和开展一段全新的人生。过去的人和事，我们都让它过去，好吗？”

相叶的手牢牢地圈住二宫的腰肢，抵着他的额头，靠近得过分的唇最终还是贴上了。

“我也喜欢雅纪。”

在再一次被深深吻住之前，二宫想他也在尝试慢慢放下过去的一切，只是从喜欢到爱，这需要一个过程。还没到爱的那一步，他不敢让自己被任何人拥有。

只是放肆亲吻的两个人，谁都没有留意到相叶的手机在震动不已，来电人——松本润。


	26. 第二十六章

松本做了个梦。

梦里的他牵着大野的手一起在海底里畅泳，他看着大野鼓起的包子脸，他将人拉入怀里唇舌交缠。

从分化起他就因信息素被瞧不起。因为他的紫罗兰花香实在太像Omega的味道了。从小家里人就觉得像包子一样可爱的他会是Omega，加上他母亲是父亲的第二位Omega夫人，他的上面有正室的几位兄长姐姐，在人人都出色的松本家，他并不见得太出众。

母亲从小就对这个儿子寄予厚望，希望自己这一房能争口气。松本虽然也有同父同母的亲弟弟，但处于这样一个竞争激烈的帝王之家，他从来都没有收获过太多的亲情。所幸的是他身边有榎本、相叶和樱井这几个好友，不然他都没办法找到人生的意义。

一直都是孤身一人的他觉得自己有伴了。

松本睁开眼，发现枕边空无一人。 

大野不见了！

大野的热潮期持续了三天，他陪了他三天，这几天里除了做爱，两人连话也没有几句。每次不是大野浑身燥热地求欢，就是他闻到已经融合的信息素味道硬了起来而拉着大野索求。

偶尔的清醒时间，松本也会思考自己为什么会标记了大野，但往往还没想出个大概就和大野再次陷入了欲海。他满肚子的话都化在了情爱的动作上，完全来不及说出口。

现在倒好，大野不见人了。松本拿起手机，拨通大野的电话，却没人接听。他连忙下了床把自己收拾好。松本很想冷静下来，但发现这并不是一件容易的事。这是他人生第一次和别人上床发生关系，甚至还标记了对方，这对于他来说太不可思议了。

松本坐在沙发上看着换了好多次但依然雪白的床单，想到他和大野这几天在床上极尽荒淫的情事，就算他是个Alpha也忍不住脸红。

他再一次拨打大野的电话，仍然是响到断线没人接听。松本彻底慌了，他突然发现他竟不知道可以去哪里找大野？

他不知道大野住的地方，当然这个可以回公司查员工资料，但主要是现在大野拒绝听他的电话，搞不好也不会回家让他顺利找到。想来想去，他只好去求助相叶。相叶的电话也是响了老半天才终于有人接听。

“喂。”

相叶的声音有点低哑，让松本瞬间联想到一些不好的事，但他还是开口问起了自己想知道的事。

“雅纪，二宫在你身边吗？”

电话那头的相叶觉得很奇怪，松本几乎没和二宫说过什么话，两人怎么会有交集的？可是尽管如此，相叶还是说了句“稍等”之后将电话递给了二宫。

二宫也觉得很奇怪，有什么找他的电话会打到相叶那里呢。

相叶朝二宫做了个口型“松本”，二宫仍旧不太明白，但还是伸手接过了电话。

“你好，我是二宫。请问松本先生找我有什么事？”

“你好，我有事找大野，请问你知道哪里可以找到他吗？我打他电话很多次，他一直没有接。”

松本知道二宫和大野之间的事，所以有些事他暂时还不知道应该怎么和二宫说，只好先瞒着。

骤然从松本口中听到大野的名字，二宫的心不免一紧。他想起他婚礼的后半段已经没有看到大野了，想必是因为太过难受而离开吧。

“阿智一般不接电话都可能是因为出海了。”

“不！他不可能出海的！”松本脱口而出地反驳。

“为什么不可能？”在二宫看来出海钓鱼是大野最喜欢的放松方式，如果说大野因他的结婚而觉得难受，那么他就有可能跑去出海放松心情。松本这么快速而绝对地否定他，反而让二宫觉得很奇怪。

“因为……他有工作在身。”松本知道自己说错话了，只好赶紧想办法圆回来。

“这样子啊，”二宫也没多想，“他其实要么就出海钓鱼，要么就去公园之类的地方安静画画，再不就是在家里捏泥人，你去过他家找他了吗？有可能是他太专注没留意电话吧。”

二宫和大野认识这么多年，虽然说大野也是个Omega，但二宫觉得大野其实很不像Omega，大野的生活方式，大野的人生，都没有太多Omega色彩，二宫很佩服这人能活得这么潇洒自我。

“那好，我去他家找他吧，谢谢你。”

挂了电话，松本迅速到酒店的服装店换了一身新衣服后便根据秘书发过来的地址直奔大野家。可无论松本在大野家门口按了多久的门铃，里面始终没有人开门。

“阿智！开门……开门……”

在始终得不到任何回应之后，松本害怕了。

大野在哪里，他毫无头绪，他担心大野有意外，一个刚刚度过热潮期并且被标记的Omega，他怎么想都觉得会有一万种坏事可以发生。

大野这样算是生气吗？

他就知道不应该冲动标记对方的，可是在那一刻，他真的想占有大野，对方这么美味，他无法抵抗那种吸引与引诱。

他坐在大野家的门口，一次又一次地拨通着那个无人接听的电话。这一刻，他确切地明白大野是在逃避他了。

而就在松本焦虑不安的时候，二宫却接到了来自大野的邮件。二宫解锁手机点开邮件，却被邮件内容惊呆了。他看着在厨房里精心炮制甜点的相叶，心脏不自觉地加快了跳动。


	27. 第二十七章

在吃过相叶制作的甜点之后，二宫借口公司临时有点事情需要正在休婚假的他去处理，换过衣服之后便匆匆离开了家。

大野的邮件让二宫在看到的那一刻慌了神。

【Nino，我做了一件很糟糕的事，你能来帮我吗？我需要你的帮助。求求你！——大野】

二宫和大野认识这么多年，他从来没有收到大野这种邮件。大野这个人，从来不向任何人求助，包括他。

他想大野一定是发生了很糟糕的事，不然以大野的个性绝对不会发来这样的邮件。

他向相叶撒了个谎便朝大野发给他的地址出发。

大野离开酒店之后随便找了间简易酒店入住。他身上还是几天前参加二宫婚礼的礼服，虽然已经皱巴巴了。他锁了门，独自在床上卷成一团。从他头脑清醒开始他就很害怕，他回想起这几天的事，他惊慌而不知所措。他闻着自己身上的混合香气，他被松本标记的这个事实让他陷入一片混乱之中。

这是他第一次在热潮期如此失控没有理智。以往的他依靠抑制剂度过，他从来没有想过热潮期会这么可怕。他失去对自己的控制力，他只想着做爱，和眼前的Alpha交欢，尽管他知道眼前人是松本，是他不喜欢的人，也是不喜欢他的人。

他并不讨厌松本，但那和喜欢是两码事。他从未想过他会在热潮期放纵到了这个地步，他想起自己主动求欢的样子，是他坐到松本身上让对方的性器进入到生殖腔，这一切的发生并不能怪松本，是他主动勾引的结果。

今天他醒来的时候终于摆脱了那些一直控制他的情欲，可是彻底清醒过来并不好受，他看着睡在自己身旁的松本，这三天的事情像海水一样灌进大脑里，让他几乎窒息。

他被松本标记了！

他身上染上了松本的紫罗兰花香，至死方休。他从此不能离开松本，他成为松本的附属物，只要松本愿意，他随时可以为他发情，在松本面前极致淫荡。

太可怕了！

他从来没有想过他和松本会走到这一步，虽然不是陌生人，但是他们是上司下属，最多也就……比普通的上司下属的关系好一点，可怎么就到了上床做爱终身标记的地步呢？

无论现在再想什么都没有用了，标记已经产生，他的身上不再只有栀子花香，紫罗兰花香已经萦绕着他，永远都抹不去了。

他悄悄换上那套早已被松本弄皱的礼服，趁松本还在熟睡的时候离开了那间高级酒店。他无处可去，他不敢回家，现在的他无法面对任何人，特别是松本。

他随便进了一家简易酒店办理了入住手续。他不知所措，不知道下一步该做什么，不知道明天会迎来什么，除了二宫，他甚至找不到人可以求助。

他没有什么朋友，大概是因为他的性格使然，加上那时他心里只有二宫，便想着趁双方还没结婚，能多看对方几眼就多几眼吧，毕竟他和二宫终究还是要和不同的人结婚的。可是今天这种局面，远远超过他所预想的。

他本打算放下二宫，好好地正经地谈个恋爱，如果能遇到真心爱人顺理成章结婚那当然是最好的事，就算暂时没有，也不打算再去打扰二宫了。

他能从婚礼上感受到二宫的幸福，那是一种发自内心的幸福感，非常自然地在二宫的身上流露。他衷心地祝福这个他曾经爱过的人，而他也决定要好好经营自己的人生，却怎么也没想到会发生这样的事。

他一个人坐在酒店的大床上，他从来没有觉得自己像这一刻那么孤立无援，他迫切地需要一个朋友来听他诉说一切，他希望有人来安慰他，来指引他之后应该要怎么做。

他一直是个独立又果断的人，二宫以前常说他一点都不像个Omega，但是无论怎样不像，他始终是一个Omega，在热潮期的本能面前，他的强大显得那么的无能为力。

他打开手机，除了发邮件给二宫求助之外，他别无办法。

门铃声打断了大野的思绪，他在猫眼看到来人是二宫，松了一口气，打开了门。

“你怎么了？”

迅速关上门的二宫被眼前的大野吓到了，而后者一看到他就哭了出来。

“Nino，我……”

在看到二宫的那一刻，大野觉得自己变得很脆弱，脆弱到连那句“被松本标记”到了嘴边都说不出口。

“你的身上有别人的味道，”身为Omega，二宫对Alpha的信息素自然是很敏感，“怎么回事？是临时标记吗？”

“不……是终身标记……”

大野不知道自己为什么会低着头，他甚至不敢再望着那个他曾经深深喜欢过的人。

“是谁？是谁强行标记你？”

大野委屈的样子让二宫生起气来。他知道自己已经和相叶结了婚，也知道自己决心和相叶尝试新的生活，展开一段新的感情。可是当他知道大野受到伤害的时候，他还是会忍不住。

他不能爱大野，但他是这个世界上最希望大野得到幸福的人。

大野摇摇头，“不是强行，是我自愿的。”

“你……你好好说。”

这种简易酒店的房间，连个沙发都没有，二宫只好拉了大野到床上坐着，一下一下地抚着大野的背，替哭泣的他顺着气。

“是我勾引松本，是我主动诱惑他标记我的。”

大野哭得小脸都皱了起来，二宫倒是被他的话吓得十分无奈。

怪不得松本急着找大野，二宫当时怎么都想不到会是这么一回事。

这可要怎么处理？二宫一时间也没了主意。


	28. 第二十八章

其实二宫也不知道该怎么处理，他本想打电话给松本，却遭到大野的强烈反对，无计可施之下，只好先让大野住在酒店里。他给大野买来了一些洗换的衣物和食物，大野似乎也很疲倦，在二宫外出的时候又睡着了。

二宫坐在大野床边，突然想到一件很可怕的事，他需要向大野求证。大概是饿了一天，大野没睡多久就醒了。

二宫看着大野吃东西吃得有滋有味，到了嘴边的问题却怎么都开不了口。

“怎么了？Nino你看着我吃已经看了很久。”

“阿智，你在发情期有吃避孕药吗？”虽然说出口有点尴尬，但二宫决定还是要问，这毕竟关系到大野的身体和他的幸福。

大野停下了吃东西的动作，他清醒之后一直逃避的问题被二宫挑明了。

他怎么可能有吃避孕药呢？他和松本的这场意外来得太过突然，他从最初的沉溺在性爱里，到标记之后沉醉在更亲密的关系里，两个人在床上互相影响着，他们只顾着做爱，根本就将避孕这事忘得一干二净。

要知道热潮期的Omega怀孕率高达90%，除非在热潮期期间服食避孕药，否则多数是会中招怀孕的。

“你没吃？也没做保护措施？”

二宫担忧地看着大野，他并不是要责备大野，只是当他想到一切可能出现的后果时，他无法轻松以对。

“那时候不知道为什么会忘记……”

大野逃避着二宫的目光。他无法解释为什么自己会这么不小心，从主动和松本上床到标记，这一切他都解释不了，他自己都想不通这是为什么。

如果说这就是毫无顾忌的本能，那么本能对他来说，实在是太过可怕了。

“我现在去买药。”

“Nino，不用了。”

在二宫站起身的时候，大野喊住了他。二宫困惑地看着大野，他从来没有觉得大野难懂过，但现在，他发现自己完全不明白大野心里所想的到底是什么。

“现在再吃，只会对身体造成严重伤害，倒不如赌一回我不会怀上好了。”

二宫看着大野苦涩的表情，想发火却不知道该不该发作。这种东西可以赌的吗？如果怀上了怎么办？松本对大野是什么想法他也不懂，他也不知道大野为什么坚持不让他把行踪告诉松本。他和大野认识了这么多年，第一次看不透大野心里想的是什么。

“万一赌输了，怀上了怎么办？你躲开松本是因为觉得他不会负责任吗？”

“这个以后再说吧。”大野把东西吃完了，擦了一下嘴巴。“我想我最近都会住在这里，Nino，你一定要帮我保守秘密。”

“嗯。”

二宫再陪了大野一会，将他这段时间可能会用到的东西又再补充了一些，一再叮嘱他好好照顾自己之后才坐电车回家。

大野看着二宫关了门，拿出手机来看着那个被自己拉黑的电话号码，他几乎可以想像松本抓狂的模样。可是他不能见松本，特别是在这个时候。

在这个他无法确定自己和松本心意的时候，他没有勇气去面对松本。

入住这间简易酒店之后，他想了很多。他想起在松本家看到的松本与榎本径的照片，如果不是亲眼所见，连他也不相信这个世界竟然有人和他长得几乎一模一样，他不知道在做爱以及标记的时候，松本有没有拿他当替代品。

他想不出答案，同时也害怕知道任何类型的答案。他好不容易才决心放下二宫开展新的人生，为什么在这个时候让他的人生突然被定型？

松本会找他吗？以松本那个性，大概会因为标记而负起责任与他结婚吧。

他最不想看到的就是这样的结果。

他不能接受没有爱情的婚姻。他不想当任何人的替代品。他不想将来有一天，松本看着他，却喊他“阿径”。

而且连他本人也无法确定自己为什么会主动勾引松本标记自己，明明当时松本都不打算标记的，就是因为自己的主动献媚，松本最后才会在他身体里成结的。

太糟糕了！

大野觉得在热潮期这样的自己很糟糕，被标记了又逃跑的自己很糟糕，但是，他真的不知道该怎么做。

他身上有松本的紫罗兰花香，每每闻到都让他身心柔软，纠缠在一起的味道让他停不下对松本的想念。虽然他刚才在二宫面前装得很平静，但当他一个人的时候，他无法否认，他的脑子里都是那个标记了自己的人。

就算再怎么不承认都无法隐瞒，他此时此刻的确想着松本，身为Omega的他，想念着自己的Alpha。


	29. 第二十九章

二宫回到家的时候，已经快十一点了。为免相叶担心，他在离开酒店的时候就已经打了电话报平安，并且婉拒了相叶来公司接他的请求。

相叶坐在沙发上看着电视，听到开门声就转过头来打了个招呼。

“你回来了。”

相叶走到二宫身边，接过他手里的公文包。

“嗯，我回来了。”

在回来前二宫特意还去便利店绕了个圈，好让身上那股简易酒店的味道能去掉一点。

“加班辛苦了。”

“还好，我先去洗个澡。”

相叶看着那扇关上的门，想起他一个小时前还特意开车去了二宫公司楼下，打算给二宫一个惊喜，却不曾想到是二宫给了他一个惊喜。

二宫根本就没有回公司，他公司一个人都没有，哪有什么重要的事非得要他回去加班一趟不可的？

当相叶看着那个漆黑的办公室、紧闭的大门以及门上的U形锁，他的脑海里出现的是二宫刚才笑着离开的样子。

到底是什么样的事会重要到让你对我撒谎？

有那么一刻，相叶觉得自己完全不懂二宫。他们连埋在心底的秘密都能坦诚相告，又有什么是非得用撒谎来处理的？

相叶在开车回家的途中一直想不通这是为什么，他好想打电话去问二宫，想问他现在在哪里，和谁在一起。可是最后，他忍住了。

他想二宫这么做一定有他的理由，他想相信二宫，哪怕他们之间有秘密阻隔。然而他坐在客厅里，怎样都不得安生。胡思乱想的脑袋里全是糟糕透顶的念头，他不知道要怎么控制自己。

他甚至去洗了个冷水澡来让自己冷静下来，但身体的温度能降下来，纷乱的脑子却不能。

直到二宫打来的电话，说他正在回家的路上，他悬着的心才终于放了下来。他感觉到自己深深地呼出了一口气，那一直像是被掐住的心脏终于得到了血液循环，缺氧的大脑终于运转了起来。

他看着浴室的门，听着那细微的沐浴声，心里忍不住臆想二宫那曼妙的身体。大概是因为长期爱宅在家里打游戏的关系，二宫是个很白嫩的人，从脸蛋到身体都是，他想起二宫胸前浅褐色的乳头，想起被他圈在怀里的腰肢，想起那片细滑甘甜的薄唇。

他好想抱着二宫，好让二宫明白他对他的真心。

他已经很久没有试过这种忐忑不安的恋爱心情，他曾以为自己全部的感情都耗在了樱井身上，再也找不到任何人可以激活他那死寂般的感情，爱这个字一度远离他，直到遇上了二宫。  
假结婚是他最初去相亲的初衷，但一切在和二宫的相处里慢慢改变，就算暂时是假的婚姻，他也希望有一天能变成你情我愿的真实婚姻。

“怎么了？”

二宫洗完澡出来，看到坐在沙发上的相叶眉头轻皱满腹心事，不由得担心了起来，他用毛巾揉着还滴水的头发，坐到了相叶的身边。

相叶看着坐在自己身边的二宫，对方穿着一件条纹花式的家居服，虽然领口扣得严实把一切风光阻挡住，但是洗完澡的二宫全身都是水汽的味道，那是一种引人遐想的味道，相叶不知道为什么自己会情动得要紧，他甚至还来不及控制便已伸出手将二宫拥进了怀里。

“让我抱一会。”

相叶将下巴搁在二宫的肩上，他能感觉到怀里人的身体僵硬了一下之后伸出手圈住他的腰。他闻到二宫身上只有临时标记的味道，他松了口气。

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”二宫担心了起来，将相叶搂得更紧些。

站在家门口的时候，他想起自己为了见大野而对相叶撒了谎，这让他很内疚。虽然他见大野是为了帮助他，并且保守秘密也是出于大野的强烈要求，可是对相叶有了隐瞒的事，这仍让他觉得不好受。

二宫的声音温柔得像他身上的水蒸汽，相叶凝视着那双像蜂蜜一般的眼眸。

“交往的事，小和是认真的吗？不会变的，对吗？”

相叶的声音里充满了哀求的意味，让二宫难受了起来。他不知道相叶为什么会在胡思乱想，也不知道要怎么才能让对方心安。他抚上相叶好看的脸蛋，轻轻地吻了那双起了点皮屑的唇。

“当然是认真的，”二宫的手指描绘着相叶英俊的眉目，“这虽然是我第一次和别人交往，但说好了就不会变，相信我好吗？”

二宫总觉得像相叶这么阳光的人要是露出难过的表情，他的心会很难受，他喜欢看到他笑。

“如果你反悔了，我真的不知道该怎么办才好。”

相叶低头落下一吻，二宫主动环上他后颈的动作让他忍不住将吻加深。他的不安在热吻中消散，那像蜜糖一样的软舌引得他一再吮吸。

相叶因为二宫贴过来的柔软身体越发意乱情迷，他的手开始不满足于只安放于二宫的腰肢，他渴望抚摸二宫迷人的身体。他从下摆探入，二宫因他温热的手指而微微发颤，他揉着二宫腹间的软肉，他怀念着那曾经品尝过的乳首，仿佛是带着香气的花蕊，让他迷醉其中。

二宫感受着相叶放肆的举动，他甚至能猜到如果他不拒绝的话，两人之间的火花会一发不可收拾。但因为是相叶，他觉得这并没有什么不可以，和之前浩介带给他的下流感觉完全不一样。

二宫被吻着，当相叶的手摸上他乳头的时候，他喊不出声，呻吟声变成了轻轻的呢喃，他的身体迅速变得敏感起来，相叶的手一下一下地刮弄让他整个人都软了下来无力地倚在相叶的怀里。

相叶将二宫搂得更紧，手里的动作更加过火，他揉着二宫因刺激微微胀起的胸部，最后松开了让他恋恋不舍的唇瓣，低头含住了被玩得挺立起来的乳首。

“啊……”

二宫压制不住高声喊了出来，他几乎不相信自己会发出这样拔高的声调，可是这样真的很舒服。相叶的唇又湿又软，暖暖地贴在他身上，他还能感觉那灵活柔软的舌尖一下一下在挑逗着他，他觉得自己的情况越来越不好了，再这样下去，他可能会控制不了自己。

“雅纪……别……别这样……”

二宫费尽力气地将身体往后缩，相叶察觉到他的不情愿，努力地强迫自己停了下来。他对上二宫湿漉漉的眼睛，突然对自己刚才的行为充满了罪恶感。

“对不起！对不起！我不知道为什么控制不了自己，我不是想要勉强你的！”

相叶往后挪了一下，好让两人保持一定的距离。

二宫身上衣衫不整，凌乱之余更显性感迷人。相叶知道自己不可以再靠过去，不然他可能会对二宫做出更失控的事。

“我并不讨厌你，但是我们的进度能不能慢一点？”

二宫整理了一下衣服，他知道自己的情况很糟糕，他要是再纵容双方下去，火可能会烧起来的，他还不想这么快和相叶进展到那一步，毕竟他们之间才刚开始，还有那么多未确定的事。

“嗯。”

相叶想他大概是被发现二宫撒谎这事影响了，所以才迫切地想在二宫身上证明些什么。事实上自从答应交往开始，二宫一直很温柔，所以他不应该胡思乱想，更不应该过于冲动。

他揉了揉二宫的发，帮他将衣服的扣子扣好。

“你今晚累了吧，早点睡，我将东西收拾一下再去睡。”

二宫关上睡房门的那一刻，他想起了大野。

是不是Omega在Alpha面前都是这么毫无抵抗力的呢？这样子的生物本能也太过可怕了吧！


	30. 第三十章

一个月的时间过去了，松本依然找不到大野，但是他知道大野是在躲他了。他按二宫所说的方法去找，几乎所有的公园，码头，这些大野可能会出现的地方都找遍了，可是根本就没有大野的身影。他甚至怀疑二宫在帮着大野藏起来，只是他没有证据去证实他的猜测，偷偷跟踪了二宫几次也没有结果。

松本开始很懊悔，他恨自己那天过于冲动地标记了大野。就算大野知道是他又怎样？天性本能的强大是任何人都不能例外，大野是喜欢他才甘愿被标记的吗？

不对，大野那一刻喜欢的人不是他。就算不想承认也掩盖不了这个事实。

那他呢？

坐在办公室里松本透过那百叶窗的空隙望向大野的座位，他想念那个猫着背的身影，大野专注工作的模样特别迷人。苹果电脑还连着手绘板，松本想起两人一起加班的那个晚上，想起大野身上好闻的栀子花香，想起他靠在大野怀里获取到的温暖与安心。

【大野就是大野，和阿径完全不同。】他是这么和相叶说的。

可是他这个想法，大野知道吗？

不行！他得想想办法找到大野才行，那天他标记大野的时候，大野正处在发情期，他都内射了，以Omega的体质，怀孕的机率可是很高的，他更不能放任这样的大野不顾。

松本思前想后，觉得只有从二宫入手了，就算二宫真的什么都不知情，也不可能放着失踪一个月的大野不管的。他将工作交待好之后，驾车来到二宫工作的大楼下，等着下班的二宫出来。

二宫和往常一样下班离开公司，这段日子他既要躲着松本，又要偷空去照顾仍住在酒店的大野，说不累是骗人的。可是一看到大野孤单单的一个人在酒店，他就怎么都不放心。幸好这个月他的工作有部分需要出外勤处理才得已有时间去酒店探望大野。他搞不懂大野为什么这么执意要避开松本，根据他从相叶那里旁敲侧击出来的信息，松本并不是一个令人讨厌的Alpha。他虽然搞不懂两人是怎么滚上床然后走到标记这一步，但是以他对大野的了解，这人从来都不是一个普通的Omega，就算全世界的Omega都会在发情的时候迷失自我，他也觉得大野不会。

大野大概是个天才，总是有办法将事情做得极致完美，交出最无瑕的答案。

“二宫。”

松本的突然出现让二宫猛地吓了一跳，“你怎么来了？”

“我们上车聊聊吧。”

松本将找到大野的厚望寄托在二宫身上，他不知道要怎样才能打动二宫让他松口，可是他真的很担心大野，很想很想见到大野。

二宫无法拒绝，只好坐上了副驾驶位。松本没有发动车子，他将车窗摇下一点，车里播着悠扬的小提琴曲。因为对松本撒了谎的缘故让二宫有点不自在，但他是个很会掩饰的人。他看了看松本，对方很憔悴，深刻的五官没有什么神采，大眼睛里透着疲惫。

“二宫，”松本侧过头来看着二宫，“你一直说阿智没事的，一直说不用报警，你是不是知道他在哪里？”

这番话松本想了很久才说出口的。他不想承认这个唯一的可能性——是二宫协助大野藏起来的。

二宫知道松本不是笨蛋，他肯定会察觉到些什么的，这也是二宫一直劝说大野要好好面对松本的原因。但是未经大野同意，他始终不想暴露大野的行踪。他沉默着不知道该怎么回答松本。

“他被我标记了。他在你和相叶的婚礼上发情了。我知道他心里喜欢的人不是我，就算是发情的时候他知道是我，但他心里装的人仍然不是我。大概就因为这样，所以他才不愿意见我吧。”

松本这次想将他的感受借二宫的口向大野表达，他从来没像此刻那样示弱过。大野的逃避让他很难过，他曾以为那个标记会让他的生命绽放出新的光彩，让他漫长孤单的生活因为未来有人相伴而产生一抹亮色，但直到醒来后再也找不到大野，他才明白大野并不是真心选择他，那一刻会上床会做爱会标记，大概只是因为他是Alpha吧。

“你不要胡思乱想，他……”二宫意识到自己的失言，连忙止住了话头，“他这人做事虽然总是很随性，但是他想事情总会想得很透彻，他现在可能需要一些时间去想明白某些事吧。”

“他还放不下你吧，只是你已经决定和相叶结婚了，所以他不得不逼自己去放手。”二宫刚才的话已经让松本非常确定二宫是知道大野行踪这件事了，他知道以大野的个性，如果不是自愿来见他，他可以躲得让他这辈子都找不到他，“无论他那天是怎样的心情，我想告诉他，我是心甘情愿标记他的。”

二宫看到松本眼中的认真，他想如果大野知道松本的真实心意，会不会就不想再藏起来了呢？


	31. 第三十一章

松本开车送了二宫回家。二宫看着松本的车开远，心里犹豫着要不要帮松本传话。他知道松本的话是让他说给大野听的，可是这段日子里，他却不敢在大野面前再提起松本。

一向脾气平和的大野一直不让他说任何与松本有关的事，让他摸不着头脑。

二宫看了看表，最近相叶要准备一个短期出差，所以时常都会加班，今晚也不例外，他觉得自己应该抓紧时间去看看大野，他始终觉得大野应该和松本开诚布公地好好谈谈。

大野最近似乎胃口还可以，常常都让他过来时带些甜品，可他又觉得大野似乎正以肉眼可见的速度瘦了下来，肉嘟嘟的脸都清减了不少。

二宫提着一大堆美食在夜色中走进了大野住了一个月的简易酒店。前来开门的大野穿着睡衣，单薄的身子在宽松的睡衣里显得更纤细，他打着哈欠，一脸疲倦。

“你没睡午觉吗？”

二宫进去后发现大野随手放在一旁的素描笔，但是却不看见作品。

“睡了，但睡不深，很快就醒了。”

大野看见二宫手上提的精致盒子，猜想到他又给自己带了甜品，于是伸手接了过来。二宫看着大野吃得津津有味的样子，来之前积压的那一堆话到了嘴边又咽了下去。

“智，你这样逃避松本不是办法的。你真的不考虑和他面对面好好聊一下？”

二宫坐到床边的沙发，眼角却瞄到那些被压在被子底下的画纸。这些画画工具都是大野拜托他买来的，他想着大野一个人整天在这里也是无聊，于是就买了一堆过来。他趁着大野背对自己坐在飘台上吃甜品时小心翼翼将那些画纸抽了出来，画上的人让他意外。

画上的人和大野甚是相似，只是发型差别较大，戴着一个大野从未戴过的黑框眼镜，眉眼间的神情也完全不一样。

这个人是谁？

“Nino，你说如果世上没有属性这回事多好？我觉得像古人那样凭感觉去找寻伴侣是一件很幸福的事。属性什么的，你不觉得这东西会让人看不清真心吗？”

大野放下吃到一半的甜品，二宫被他的突然开口吓了一跳，连忙将那画用被子盖回去。

“你还在想着为什么会和松本上床的事？其实松本这人挺好的，为什么你不考虑和他——”

“就因为他好，所以我们上床标记之后就要他负责任？这样对他不公平。”大野回过头去看着二宫，“爱，不是这样的吧。”

“那你觉得爱应该是怎样的？”

“至少是先爱了再上床吧。”大野叹了口气，“我其实希望能像你和相叶先生那样，喜欢了对方才决定要这辈子在一起。”

二宫在听大野提起相叶的名字之后也陷入了沉默，他无法对大野说出他和相叶其实是假结婚的这个事实，更无法否定大野的话，他和相叶的确是在慢慢试探对方，慢慢接受对方，他们之间的感情正向着一条光明见底的方向走去，终站应该就是爱情了。

可是此刻，他无法将这些细细说与大野知道，他和大野从未开始就已经结束，这是最好的结局。他知道相叶才是他人生最大的幸福所在，但他也希望大野能找到那个对的人。

只是他不知道松本算不算是。

“快点回家吧，这么晚还不回去，他会担心你的。”

大野的话让二宫回过神来，他看了看表，时间也真的不早了，要是相叶回到家见不到他，估计也会很担心的。毕竟和大野见面的这种事他一直瞒着相叶，他不希望相叶误会他们。

“那我先回去了，你有什么事随时打电话给我。”

二宫到家开门后看到相叶正在厨房拌着沙拉。相叶抬头给了他一个温暖的笑容。

“欢迎回来，加班吗？要不要吃点宵夜？”

二宫突然想起大野刚才说的话，爱情的模样是否就如他和相叶那样呢？

“小和？”相叶看他只呆呆地看着他却一句话都不回，于是赶忙洗手走过来将人圈住，“怎么了？很累吗？”

“不，我只是想抱抱你。”二宫伸手搂住相叶的腰，他将自己埋在相叶的胸前，吸着相叶身上淡淡的白茶香味，一天积累下来的疲劳消失殆尽。

“傻瓜。”

相叶拥着他，低头亲吻着那蓬松头发上的旋，想起两天后要出差，心里开始不舍。

他闻着二宫身上的姜花香，第一次觉得要有好几天见不到二宫是件难以忍受的事。

二宫抬头看着相叶，心里莫名一阵悸动，他掂起脚轻轻吻了那双柔软的唇。

“出差要几天？”

“有可能五天，”相叶揉着二宫的头发，“我尽量早点回来。”

“我去洗个澡然后一起吃宵夜。”

“嗯。”

在二宫去洗澡的时候，相叶将沙拉拌好放在茶几上。他想起松本今晚给他来过电话，问的是关于大野的事。他不知道松本和大野发生了什么，他面对二宫的时候甚至问不出口，大野在二宫心中的位置太过奇妙了，他到现在都无法确定在二宫心中，他和大野相比，到底谁才是第一位。以二宫的玲珑剔透，要是想瞒他一件事，是绝对可以做到点滴不露的。

如果他们之间真的有事要隐瞒对方，相叶也不希望是由自己来揭穿，他搞不清楚自己为什么会这样想，大概是觉得如果有什么被揭穿的话，他和二宫之间会变得无法收拾吧。

他不想失去二宫，他甚至有点痛恨时间，为什么不让他在以前就遇见二宫？如果他是那个在二宫初次分化就救了他的人，他会不会就成为二宫心尖上的人了？

如果他和二宫早点认识，他是不是就不会迷失在樱井身上呢？

“在想什么？”

二宫带着沐浴后水汽坐到相叶身边时，相叶还在发呆。

“想你。”相叶伸手抚上二宫水嫩的脸，“我在想我怎么没有早点遇到你？”

相叶突然的直球表白让二宫那被热汽蒸红的脸更加红润了。

“胡说什么呢！”二宫的耳尖红得不像话，小尖嗓透露着他的不知所措。

相叶将他拥进怀里，“我在想如果我早点认识你，如果最初救你的人是我，有很多事情是不是就不一样呢？”

相叶压下了那句“你是不是就不会喜欢大野了呢？”，他不想提大野，他没自信如果他先一步认识二宫，二宫的心就会完全属于他。

“你也救过我啊。”

二宫主动地抱紧相叶，他不知道是不是自己太敏感，他觉得今天的相叶和平时气势强大的Alpha有点不同，仿佛带着一丝不易察觉的脆弱。

“你忘记了吗？在我家的时候，如果不是你……”二宫其实不想提，他不想去回忆任何有那个恶心人的画面，但是在那之后和相叶那些令人眼红心跳的情节又常常让他忍不住觉得甜蜜。

“但那是你第二次被救，和第一次是不一样的。”相叶突然意识到他不该在二宫面前提起那个天杀的继兄，“对不起！我不是故意让你想起他的，对不起！”

“没事，我们来吃沙拉吧。”

二宫用叉子将生菜递到相叶的嘴边，后者的深情凝视让他尴尬得想把手缩回去。

“好吃。”相叶张嘴将生菜卷入口中，“你也尝尝。”他用另一只叉子送了一些鸡肉丝到二宫嘴里。

两个人窝在沙发里吃完了那一碗沙拉，二宫看着相叶在厨房的身影，再一次想起了大野的问题，他想他已经确定了答案。

爱情不分早晚，只要是对的那个人，就是爱情的模样。

相叶就是他理想的完美对象。


	32. 第三十二章

相较于相叶忙着出差的事，二宫则是除了偷偷照顾大野之外，工作也突然忙了起来。最近他的上司请了辞，之前准备的几个大项目都落在了他身上，他根本就没时间常常溜去酒店探望大野。二宫只能靠电话来了解大野的状况，他总有一种不好的预感让他分外担心大野的身体。可是无论怎样，他始终不敢在大野同意前将他的行踪告知松本。

今天他又得加班，正当他挽着袖子在会议室为总部的各位老大进行着专业讲解的时候，他的眼角余光瞄到了站在会议室外面不远处的相叶。那一瞬，他的心跳的确乱了，还带着一丝无法言说的甜蜜。他忍不住低头抿嘴一笑，被相叶宠爱着的幸福感从胸膛溢出笼罩全身。

相叶也不打扰他，他看到二宫已经知道他来了之后便在秘书小姐的带领下去了二宫的办公室稍坐等候。因为是已经下了班的关系，公司里没有太多人，显得分外清静。大约半小时后，二宫推开了自己办公室的门。

“怎么突然来了？”

大概是没想到会被恋人看到自己工作时的一面，二宫觉得有点不好意思，毕竟工作时的他常常被下属吐槽说严肃认真得一点都不像个Omega，他不知道这样的自己有没有吓着相叶。

“我明天下午的飞机，所以想着过来接你就可以多见一下。”相叶牵着二宫的手走到办公桌前，“我给你做了宵夜，我们吃完再回家吧。”

“嗯，反正我有钥匙。”

因为预计到最近都要加班，所以二宫便暂时保管着公司的门匙。他被相叶拉着坐在大腿上，娇小的他整个人被相叶从后抱住，脸上发烫得要紧。他有点庆幸公司其他人都离开了，不然他这副模样要是被看到，估计会计部主管的名声不保。

相叶一口一口地喂着他吃寿司，他也不拒绝，在相叶宠溺的目光下把一盒六块的寿司全吃完了。

“回家吧？”二宫擦了擦嘴，喝了口水，正准备起身的时候却被相叶按住。“嗯？”

“让我抱一会。”

相叶把下巴搁在二宫的肩上，双手抱紧他，两人的心跳渐渐重合在一起。相叶的呼吸打在二宫后颈的腺体上，腺体对于Alpha和Omega来说本来就是敏感的器官，此刻更让二宫觉得自己被挑逗着。

自从松本告诉相叶，二宫可能协助大野藏匿起来之后，他的心里就一直在不安。他害怕自己在二宫心中始终比不上大野，加上他最近这个无法推托的出差，他很怕几天之后回来，二宫和他之间会发生翻天覆地的变化。

“怎么了？”

天气已经开始热了，相叶穿着短袖衬衫，那露出来的手臂和他挽了袖子的皮肤相触，引得他心跳加速。他被相叶搂得很紧，稍稍一动更是和相叶面贴面，两个人近距离地看着彼此，信息素更像是失控一样从腺体逸出。

“小和，我喜欢你。”

相叶撕去二宫后颈上抑制贴，朝那散发着典雅姜花味的腺体咬了下去。他要离开好几天，他不能让任何人发现他们其实并未标记这个事实，他不要把二宫让给别人。

二宫没料到相叶会突然临时标记他，他只得紧紧抓住相叶的手臂，以平复自己身体的颤抖。

也许是二宫的低喘声，又或是内心不经意间滋长起来的占有欲，相叶的手开始不安份。从刚才站在会议室外看见一身白衬衫修身黑色西裤的二宫开始，他就忍不住开始臆想那禁欲衣着下的身躯会有多美好。

那挽起的衣袖，那不经意露出来的手臂，像是这世间最催情的药剂，勾引着相叶内心的冲动。

他隔着二宫单薄的衬衫抚摸上那柔软的胸膛，只轻轻几下便将那藏在衣衫下的红点撩得硬了起来。

“雅纪……雅纪……”

二宫的呼吸急喘起来，相叶色情又下流的手法让他整个人软了，他卷着身体窝在相叶怀里，任由对方挑开了胸前的扣子。相叶的手伸了进去，就算是房间开了空调也阻止不了两人体温的升高。

相叶用手指夹住那硬起来的乳头轻轻拉扯，酥麻的快感席卷二宫全身，他知道相叶想做以及会做的事，尽管他从未和别人做过，但这反而让他忍不住期待起来。他圈住相叶的脖子，把姿势调整得更方便对方动作。

“怎么办？好想对小和做坏事，我这样想是不是很糟糕？”

相叶的额头抵着二宫的，两人的呼吸和信息素都缠在一起，他手上的动作却没有停下来，他甚至能感觉到二宫的身体开始回应他。

“你呀……哈……”二宫咬上相叶的唇，他搞不懂为什么一个Alpha会有这么软的唇，让他像咬着一块甜美的软糖一般，甜度都沁进了心里。

二宫的不拒绝让相叶更加大胆。他一边亲着二宫，一边将那些扣子全部挑开，衬衫被他扯得半挂在二宫身上，看起来有一种惊心动魄的糜烂性感。这具诱惑力十足的身体在他的抚弄下像是求饶一般地不停颤抖，又渴求似地靠近他。

相叶松开那被自己吻得艳红的唇，他吻向那引诱着他的迷人身体，从白皙的脖颈到性感的锁骨，最后含住那可爱到不行的乳头。他用舌面碾压着那小红点，他的舌尖绕着乳晕打着圈，他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那个小可爱。那些“啧啧”的水声引发着他们一发不可收拾的欲望。二宫抱着他的头，像是承受不住那快感一般叫唤着他的名字。

二宫觉得自己像是飘在云端，相叶的动作既温柔又舒服，他的身体在叫嚣着想要更多更多。

“喜欢吗？小和告诉我，你喜欢我这样对你吗？”

相叶将人抱上办公桌，把他的双腿分开。他看到二宫的情况和他一样糟糕，下身涨得鼓鼓的，而身为Omega的二宫甚至已经分泌出淫水打湿了裤子，晕出一片深色。

“喜欢！”

二宫的腿缠上了相叶的腰，硬梆梆的两根性器隔着裤子碰在一起，让二人都发出重重的叹慰。

“我房间锁了门，没监控。”二宫不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，可是他现在真的很难受，相叶的信息素在吸引着他，他已经不满足于相叶刚才那些前戏，“帮我，雅纪，帮我。”

“我们一起帮对方好不好？”

在办公室里和二宫做爱这种事，相叶怎么也做不出来。倒不是说这感觉不够刺激，只是他一想到这是和二宫的第一次，他就怎么都不舍得在这个地方。何况他的恋人脸皮薄，现在是意乱情迷本能占上风，难保清醒之后不生他的气。可现在两个人都欲火焚身，他只能想些办子先解决一下。

二宫茫然地望着相叶，那个无辜的眼神让相叶巴不得现在就脱了他裤子把他吃干抹净，但相叶还存着一点点的理智，他知道那些想法得等二宫清醒时同意才可以。

“帮我脱裤子，乖。”

相叶动手把二宫那紧紧束缚的欲望解放了出来，腺液早就不停地流，只是还没达到射精的程度。相叶握住它撸了几下，然后示意二宫照做。

被挑起的情欲占据理智的二宫早已没有了往常的害羞，几下就解了相叶的皮带，随着裤子的坠地，仅穿着内裤的小相叶显出形状来。二宫把那条色彩鲜艳的内裤扯了下来，露出他现在很是渴求的东西。他握住相叶的阴茎，像刚才相叶在他身上示范那样，柔柔地撸了起来。

相叶忍不住低喘了起来，他将二宫拉近自己，赤裸的性器紧紧贴在一起，他捉着二宫的手包裹着两根性器一起套弄了起来。

“哈……哈……”

二宫攀着相叶的肩张着嘴娇声呻吟，唾液沿着下巴一直滑到胸膛，相叶伸出舌头舔弄着，趁机又将他的乳头含住玩弄。

“好舒服，雅纪，嗯，雅纪，喜欢。”

二宫迷乱地胡叫着，相叶喜欢听他这样叫他的名字，两根肿胀的性器不停颤抖，快感爬到最高峰一起爆发，同时射出的精液多得让相叶的手盛不住，弄得两人贴合的下身黏黏糊糊。二宫的西裤还穿在大腿上，那些从相叶指缝里漏了出来，相叶赶紧拿桌上的抽纸帮二宫擦拭干净。

释放过之后神智有点恢复的二宫看着相叶埋头在自己腿间清理，脸红得发烫。这是他第一次和另一个人做如此亲密的事，他害羞得不得了，他别过脸去，可是高潮后的身体更加敏感地感觉到相叶的每一个动作，他私密处正忍不住开始收缩，像是对相叶发出邀请。

相叶知道二宫对情事的害羞，于是打算赶紧处理完就和二宫回家。可是当他用纸巾清理二宫下身的时候，那发泄完的性器和囊袋在他看来可爱极了，那个从未被进入过小穴现在正不停收缩，他的手指忍不住试探地摸了摸，二宫便失声地喊了出来。

“雅纪，不，不要在这里。”二宫羞耻地说，“这是我工作的地方。”

“我不会的。”相叶安慰地亲了亲二宫，“我们的第一次要在我们的家。我不能让小和每次工作的时候都想起我们有多亲密疯狂。”

“讨厌。”

二宫被相叶的调戏话激得抬起脚想踹他，却被相叶捉住了白嫩的脚掌放到嘴边吮吸。

“喂！”二宫全身又是敏感又是无力，根本应付不了相叶这么过分的戏弄。

相叶一边舔一边对上二宫湿漉漉的无奈眼神，心里闪过无数个不可描述的念头。

他好想再摸一摸那个神秘诱惑的穴眼，如果可以的话他想把手指伸进去，他好想知道当二宫的前列腺被按揉的时候，二宫会叫出怎样好听的呻吟声，会被玩得眼角发红吗？会哭着求饶但又摇着屁股说不要停吗？

“雅纪……”二宫好不容易把脚趾挣脱出来，“我们回家吧。”

二宫红着眼睛哀求着，相叶猜想他可能怕两个人都忍不住，他也不忍心让二宫不好受，于是点点头，帮他把裤子穿好。只是裤子被精液弄脏了穿在身上不舒服，相叶便把车钥匙塞给二宫，然后将人打横抱了起来。

“外面有监控的。”

二宫觉得羞死了，但裤子湿湿的感觉也不好，要是让他走路肯定也不自在，只好把自己的脸埋在相叶的怀里，妄想不被认出。

“我抱自己的Omega这有什么问题？”相叶一脸理所当然。

到家之后，两人前后脚去了洗澡，等到相叶洗好出来，二宫的房间早已熄灯。

“晚安！”相叶静静地用嘴型说道。

今天是相叶放下樱井之后过得最开心的一晚。

第二天二宫调休了一天，在下午送了相叶上飞机之后，他来到酒店探望大野。他希望能早点帮大野解开心结，至少能面对松本好好进行一次沟通。

可每次他仅仅只是提了个头，大野便摇头摆手示意他别再说下去，哪怕他勉强继续，大野也充耳不闻。面对这种情况，即使聪明如二宫也觉得无可奈何。

相叶出差的这几天里，二宫都在下班之后买上美味的食物来到酒店探望大野，可是今天的情况有点出乎二宫的意料。

他看到精神不佳的大野在开了门之后立刻坐到沙发上，脸色苍白。

“你怎么了？没事吧？”

二宫连忙放下食物走到大野身边，一靠近大野，他立刻闻到大野身上正散发着强烈的信息素味道。这是被标记后的大野第一次失去对信息素的控制，那份二宫熟悉已久的栀子花香混着紫罗兰香气此刻正霸道地在房间四处飘逸。

二宫被呛得难受，如果不是有相叶的白茶味护着他，他估计自己早就被刺激得提前发情了。

“Nino，我肚子痛……”

大野从来没有试过这种痛，仿佛有一股力量从他身体里拉扯着什么，而自从标记之后，松本的信息素一直和他的融合得非常好，并没有像现在这样不受控制地四处扩散。他捂着肚子从沙发上滚落在地，他紧紧皱着眉，他咬着牙关，全身直冒冷汗。

“你顶住！顶住！”

二宫慌了神，抖着手打电话叫了救护车，面对大野这种情况，他束手无策。他扶起大野让他靠在自己身上，却没发现自己身上的信息素让大野更加难受。

可是大野已经痛得说不出话来，在救护车来到的时候，他的神智已经模糊，他被担架送上救护车的时候，二宫也跟了上去。

“你是病人亲属吗？”

救护车正朝着医院高速驶去，车里的医护人员给大野上了氧气罩，让他的情况暂时稳定了下来。

二宫摇摇头，“我是他的好朋友。”

“请通知他的Alpha来医院，这样有助于病人的治疗。”

“请问，他现在怎样了？很严重吗？”

“初步判断是妊娠初期因为缺乏Alpha信息素而引发体内激素紊乱，但具体的还是得到医院做个详细检查才可以确定。可是通知他的Alpha过来医院是没错的，到时候有什么事情可不是你这个朋友能下决定的。”

二宫叹了口气。没想到最终是大野肚子里的孩子替大野作出了不再逃避松本的决定。

人算不如天算，二宫望向舒展了眉头的大野，将医院的地址发给了松本。

他觉得松本一定可以给大野幸福的。


	33. 第三十三章

松本接到二宫信息的时候，整个人急得快疯了，立刻开车赶向医院。一路上他一个人坐在驾驶位上又是哭又是笑的。

大野有可能怀孕了？

天啊！还有比这个更棒的消息吗？

在十字路口遇到红灯停车时，松本抹了一把脸，发现满脸是泪。

他的Omega带着他的信息素，肚子里孕育着他们共同的宝宝。

这是他一个月来听到的最棒的消息，他要以最快的速度赶到大野和宝宝的身边。

在医院车库停好车之后，松本跑着冲到了病房前。

二宫坐在外面，看到松本的那一刻仿似看到救星一般。

“他怎样？阿智怎样了！”松本几乎控制不住自己的脾气，声量也大了起来。

“吵什么？”医生刚好从病房里出来，冷淡地看了松本一眼，“你是病人的Alpha？”

“是是！医生，他怎样？很严重吗？”大概是医生的气场让松本冷静了下来，他不自觉地深呼吸好让自己不再失控。

“过来这边让护士提取你的信息素，毕竟合成的信息素效果不算太好。”

松本看了一眼在病房里戴着氧气罩打着点滴熟睡的大野，理智回巢，便先不发一言地跟了护士去提取信息素。

二宫走进病房，看着脸色苍白如纸的大野躺在床上了无生气，他心疼不已自责不已。如果他能坚持一点不由着大野的性子，大野现在就不用承受这些折磨了。

他应该早点通知松本的！

他很担心大野的身体，这阵子大野的消瘦不是没有道理的，只是毫无经验的他没联想到这是因为大野体内在孕育着宝宝的关系。

刚才看到松本担心着急的样子，二宫确信他是将大野放在心上的。他在床边坐下，想起曾看到的画，这难道就是大野对松本的心结？那他该不该和松本说画的事？

“我要为病人加药，请先出去一下。”

护士小姐拿着药进来添加到大野的点滴瓶里，二宫听话地退出了房间，刚关上门就看到黑着脸的松本。

“阿智一时半刻醒不过来，我们找个地方聊聊？”

二宫知道松本有一肚子的话，他何尝不是一样？他真心希望这个标记了大野的男人是有着要和大野共渡余生想法的，而不是一时冲动随便玩玩。

松本点点头，跟着二宫到了医院一楼的餐厅。

松本点了杯咖啡，然后沉默地看着二宫。

眼前的这个人是他好兄弟的伴侣，是大野人生里第一个喜欢的人，就是因为二宫要和相叶结婚，大野才会引发那么严重的发情，连临时标记都起不了作用。他面对二宫时内心有压不下的醋意在翻滚。

“你喜欢阿智吗？”二宫没有拐弯抹角，他迫切地想确定松本对大野的想法。“你是因为喜欢他才和他上床的吗？”

二宫的问题也是松本这阵子反复问自己的问题。

他承认大野最初吸引他的是那张和榎本径相似的脸。大野的脸勾起他埋在心底那份死去的单恋，可是大野真的和阿径不一样，完完全全的不一样。相较于淡漠冷静的榎本，大野拥有一份无法细说的温柔，松本觉得那大概是春天滋润万物的细雨，等到上床的那一刻他才发现自己对大野有多渴求。

他猜到是二宫协助大野藏起来，但他不想强迫大野面对自己。他不知道大野心里是不是还有二宫的位置，也不知道自己在大野心中到底算是什么。他害怕逼得大野太紧，反而会让他会失去大野。

但命运让他们用这种方式见面，他既惊喜又害怕。他很开心大野终于得来见他，可是又担心这种被动的见面根本就无法代表些什么。

他对大野的真心，一无所知。

但是他可以肯定的是，在和大野做爱的那一刻，在标记大野的那一刻，他的眼里、他的心里，通通都只有大野智一个人。

从今以后，也只有大野一个。

“我喜欢他。”松本坚定地回答二宫。

二宫闻言笑了，无论怎样，“喜欢”是一份最重要的心情。

“那，”二宫站了起来，朝松本鞠了一躬，“请你以后好好照顾他！”

松本有点动容。他知道大野是多好的人，所以就算二宫不拜托他，他也早就下定了决心要疼爱大野一辈子。

“我会和他结婚，我会让他幸福的。”虽然在二宫面前说这个让松本很害羞，但他觉得他有必要让二宫看到他的决心，正如二宫让大野看到相叶是多好的伴侣一样。

二宫也宽心一笑，悬在他心里一个月的问题总算是解决了。但是裤袋里震动的电话让他又皱起了眉。

是相叶的来电。

二宫这才想起相叶今天出差回来，一定是相叶到家之后看不到他所以才打来的。

“小和，你在公司加班吗？我来接你吧。”

“我，我不在公司。”二宫有一种不好的预感，他一直瞒着相叶照顾大野，他总觉得相叶会很在意这件本来就很光明正大的事，他不希望相叶误会他和大野的关系。

“那你在哪里？我来接你吧，现在这么晚我不放心你一个人回来。”

二宫握着电话犹豫再三，还是将医院的地址相告。

“我们回病房吧。”挂了电话之后，二宫这么对松本说。

两人回到房间的时候，医生正在替大野做检查，大野仍然双目紧闭。

“医生，他怎样了？为什么还不醒？”松本捉着医生的手紧张万分地追问着。

“你身为Alpha，把人标记之后就不管了吗？你的Omega因为你不在身边，加上怀孕导致的信息素失衡，你没看到他瘦成什么样了吗？就算我现在把从你身上提取的信息素通过点滴注射入他的身体里，他的信息素要恢复到平衡状态也是需要一段时间的。”

医生没理会松本，平静地阐述着大野的病情，听得二宫内疚不已。他怪责自己太过迁就大野了，如果早点让他们见面，大野就不会被折磨得这么辛苦了。

“对不起，是我做得不够好才让他逃避我的。”松本坐到床边握起大野纤瘦的手，“我不会再让他一个人的。”

“从现在开始多抽时间陪着他，他和宝宝都很需要你，怀孕初期的胎儿特别需要双方的信息素。你们这些年轻人标记时都不考虑一下后果的。”

医生还在碎碎念着，松本也不敢回嘴，只得拼命点头应着。二宫站在一旁看着这画面，觉得自己可以功成身退了。

“小和？润？”

敞开的房门传来熟悉的声音，二宫和松本同时回过头，相叶有点茫然地站在门口看着他们。

二宫从相叶的眼神里感觉到有点不妙，显然对这突如其来的一切，相叶有很多疑问。

“雅纪。”二宫上前挽住相叶的手臂，“我们回家吧，这里有松本在呢。”

相叶也不多问，朝松本挥了挥手便被二宫拖着离开了。

医生和护士交代完松本之后也去了别的病房巡查。随着房门一关，松本觉得这个空间终于完全属于他和大野了。

从匆匆赶来，然后被护士叫去提取信息素，再就是和二宫聊了一下，他都根本没时间好好看大野一眼。直到这一刻，他才能坐下来好好地看看他想念了一个月的人。

如医生刚才所言，大野真的瘦了很多，虽然脸颊还是有肉，可是身体单薄了很多，就连那双手都变得更加骨感。

松本将手覆在大野的腹部，他一想到这里面孕育着他和大野的宝宝，他就有想哭的冲动。

还好他及时赶来，大野和宝宝才得以平安。他收到二宫的信息时，真的是被吓到脸色发青。什么大野有可能有了宝宝，现在很需要他的信息素。他当时都懵住了。

但身体反应总是比脑子再快一点，直到发动了车子，他才慢慢消化二宫发来的这个信息。

他要当爸爸了！

他要和大野组织一个完全属于自己一家三口的家！

他又兴奋又紧张，他不知道大野现在是怎样想的，可他已经下定决心了，他要尽力把幸福给予大野。

“润……”

大野费力地睁开眼，床边是一个月前和他亲密疯狂的男人。他想了想，除了喊松本名字之外，他真的不知道该说些什么。

“你醒了！”松本惊喜得声音拔高，“我去叫医生，你等我！”

大野的精神恢复了一点，但身体还是脱。医生和护士在松本按铃之后过来替大野做了检查。

“现在情况是稳定下来了，估计三天之后可以出院。病人快三十了，属于高龄怀孕，以后要多注意身体，每两周到医院检查一次。Alpha要多陪在他身边以保持孕期信息素的稳定，怀孕初期不要纵欲，最好不要插入，Omega的射精次数也不要太多，生殖腔的剧烈收缩会影响宝宝的，中后期可以偶尔来一次，但也不要太频密，一切以宝宝的健康为前提。明天早上再打信息素的点滴，今晚先好好休息，能吃得下东西尽量吃，大野先生有点营养不良。”

医生一边写着病历一边吩咐着注意事项，等他讲完抬起头的时候才发现松本和大野的脸早就红得像个熟透的苹果。

“哦，你们是第一次吧？以后多生几个就有经验了，有什么事按铃叫医生吧。”

医生说完就离开了病房，护士也在把打完的点滴瓶收好之后就离开了。

大野已经不需要氧气罩了，护士在他左手上留下了留置针，他坐了起来背靠着枕头，他的右手被松本握住。

“对不起！”

两个人异口同声地开了口。

大概是没料到对方竟然开口向自己道歉，两个人都愕然地望向对方。

“你为什么要道歉？”

大野其实也越来越搞不清楚自己这一个月来到底是为了什么要藏起来，他这样和松本斗气，他完全可以猜想到松本应该要生他的气才对，怎么现在反而是松本低声下气了起来呢？

“你是不是讨厌我标记了你？”

松本随即又低下头，大野看不清他的脸，更无法研究他的表情。他只听到松本的声音在发抖，连同那双握住他右手的手也在抖。

松本提到了标记，这也是大野一直在想并且想不通的问题。

松本为什么愿意和他上床做爱？松本到底为什么会标记他？

仅仅是因为Alpha的本能吗？因为当时他不停地散发出媚态勾引吗？

他们那几天，可曾有过一点点爱的成分？

大野正因为想不通这个才觉得自己无法面对松本。

“毕竟润是那么克己的人，你只会因为榎本先生而混乱失控。所以你是因为我长得很像榎本先生才会忍不住标记我的吗？”

大野很意外自己在说出这番话的时候，声音竟然抖得不像话，一阵鼻酸涌上，心里的难过让他无法直视松本。

“径已经和别人结婚了。”

大野的话让松本抬起头来看着他，把脸别到一边的大野只留给松本一个可爱的圆脸颊。松本想起很多事，想起自己胃痛时抱着大野的安心感，想起两个人在自己家喝醉酒时的浅吻，他认为大野对他应该也是有些特别感觉的。

“你以为我是因为你长得像阿径才标记你的吗？”松本坐到床上将大野的身体扳过来面对自己，“我是因为喜欢你才会没忍住你的引诱和你做了的。”

大野看到松本红着脸说出的话，一时间也想不到要怎么回应。他的确是担心松本只是因为他那张脸而标记他，也担心松本因为要负责任而和他结婚。这些都不是他想要的，如果当时不是心甘情愿的话，一切都没有意义了。但松本这番话出乎他的预想。

松本喜欢他？

这下轮到他无言以对了。

“这一个月里，我想了很多。为什么你会离开，为什么你会躲着我。我想答案只有一个，就是你仍然喜欢二宫。所以你才会在他和相叶的婚礼上发情，并且严重到连临时标记都起不了作用。可是这些我都不介意，在这一刻，我只知道我喜欢你，我希望能和你在一起。”松本伸手拭去大野的眼泪，“能不能给我一个机会，让我帮你忘掉二宫？”

大野的眼泪早就不受他的控制，他早就下定决心要和二宫重回到好朋友的关系，不然他怎么会离开他们一起工作的公司？

对松本他也有着某种说不清楚的心思，只是他还没来得及理清那是什么就发生了标记，现在还怀孕了。虽然他并不想靠这些外在事情来决定他的人生，可是事情来到这一步，他似乎也没有办法阻挡命运的脚步。他本来想好好理清自己对松本的感情才和他见面的，谁知道这个幼小的宝宝却先他一步逼着他下决定。

“润真的不是因为榎本先生而和我上床的吗？”

大野抬起泪眼，那满目的泪水让松本的心抽痛不已。松本小心翼翼地将大野拥进怀里，他想念大野想得快要疯掉了。这个月里，他比任何时刻都更清楚自己的内心。

“绝对不是！”

松本坚定的语气让大野松了一口气，他伸手环上松本同样消瘦了许多的腰肢。

在将脑袋贴向松本胸口的那一刻，大野突然有一种安心感，说不上是从哪里冒出来的，仿佛自内往外散发出来，将这阵子的不安全部驱走。

“润，对不起，让你担心我了。”

松本爱怜地揉着大野的短发，“以后请不要这样了，我这个月都一直一直在担心着你。知道你进医院之后，我都吓傻了。”

大野抬眼看着松本，只觉得此刻耳边听见的都是松本的款款情话，眼里看到的都是松本大眼睛里的动人深情，他的心脏禁不住被勾起了一阵加速，轻轻在松本唇上落下浅浅一吻。

“以后就拜托你了。”

“好好好！”明白大野话里含义的松本激动得不停点头，“我一定会给你最棒最好的人生！”

如果不是考虑到大野此刻的身体状况，他一定会将大野抱起来转圈圈的。

松本兴奋的表情让大野觉得自己这一个月的自我困扰太傻太白痴了，如果他当初不逃走而是选择和松本好好谈开，他们就不会备受折磨了。

“我有点饿，你能帮我买点吃的吗？如果有甜品就最好了。这阵子都特别想吃甜的。”

“我这就去买！”

看着松本忘我的兴奋背影，大野也忍不住笑了。他低头看着自己还没有什么变化的腹部，内心涌动着幸福。

“谢谢你让我明白了很多事情。”

大野轻声地感谢着这个孩子，是这个宝宝让他好好面对松本，从而真正明白了彼此的感情。

按部就班的爱情很好，但像他和松本这样的刺激爱情也未尝不可。

只要是真爱，一切都会是美好的！


	34. 第三十四章

一路上，二宫虽然挽着相叶的手，但相叶都没有说话。两人来到车库，相叶只是沉默地上了驾驶位，二宫站在副驾驶位车门前，心知不妙。

他原以为只要顺利解决了大野和松本的事，他也可以安心下来和相叶好好生活，没想到却在最后关头被相叶发现了。他知道这事得要好好解释，毕竟是他隐瞒在先。

二宫轻叹了口气开了车门。车子在沉默中朝家的方向驶去，坐在副驾驶位的二宫看着他，心里的不安在翻腾，他很不愿意让相叶胡思乱想，他怕自己和大野的关系在相叶看来很不正当。事实上他和大野光明正大得很，只是他觉得自己只做错了一件事，就是帮大野隐瞒行踪。

相叶应该是回家后洗过澡，小小的空间里他闻到的都是相叶沐浴后清新的味道。他知道自己的热潮期快要到了，相叶从来不会让他在热潮期难受，他会算好时间给他临时标记，连出差也不例外。

相叶穿的是简单的T恤牛仔裤，圆圆的领口露出一小截锁骨。虽然没有比较过，但二宫直觉相叶的身材是完美的，凭二人这段时间的亲密拥抱，他完全可以感受到相叶身体是有多迷人。

二宫收回视线，小心地咽了一下口水。他想起这阵子照顾大野时，大野对他所说的话。他们聊了很多，聊到热潮期，聊到标记。

在他和大野还暧昧不明时，他们从不敢如此敞开心扉谈论这些事，可能是怕那些无法实现的事一但说出口反而让人更难过吧。

现在的他们可以光明正大地聊这些事，相信也是缘于他们已经放下了对方，把对方当成是挚友的缘故。

大野有和他说在发情的那一刻，他明明知道那是松本，却还是忍不住会失去对自己的控制。

本能强大得很可怕，无论是Alpha还是Omega都敌不过。

大野说如果没有要和对方共渡一生的想法就永久标记的话，清醒之后绝对会很难过的。

他能理解大野的想法，如果说他一开始就和相叶真结婚，他想必也受不了。

现在呢？

二宫偷偷看了看相叶，如果是现在，他会愿意成为相叶一个人的Omega吗？相叶又会否只是属于他一个人的Alpha呢？

“怎么了？”相叶注意到二宫的目光，问道。

“嗯，没事。”二宫收回视线，耳垂忍不住透出一抹红。

到家后二宫先去了洗澡，他身上沾有医院的气味，他不喜欢那种味道。擦干身体的时候二宫才发现自己竟然拿了一件浴袍进来，他觉得这件衣服充满了暗示意味，让他忍不住胡思乱想。

他赤裸着身体站在镜子前，他抚上后颈的腺体，那里开始有点发烫，预兆着热潮期的接近。他的皮肤又白又嫩，骨架纤细，五官精致，仿如一个十来岁的美少年。

他咬着下唇，直至唇瓣变红。

他的脑海里天人交战。

浴室外是他的恋人，是喜欢着他的人，但那个人的心里可能不只他一个人，他不敢确定相叶的心里是否还有樱井的存在，他第一次发现自己对相叶有了占有欲，他想完全得到这个Alpha，不止是建立肉体关系，而是从心到身都只属于他一个人。

他松开紧咬的下唇，拿起浴袍穿上，却将内裤放在了衣架上。

换了家居服的相叶坐在沙发上，看着从浴室出来的二宫。他注视的目光让二宫紧张，生怕自己的小心思被相叶发现。他坐到相叶身边，抬头看着相叶。

浴泡上没有系紧的领口形成一个深V，二宫白皙的肌肤就这样坦露在相叶的眼前，没有抑制的姜花味混着洗澡后的水汽四散，慢慢地蚕食着他的理智。

相叶咬紧牙关抵挡着来自二宫的诱惑。他知道自己今晚的心情很糟糕，他怕自己会在这个时候趁着二宫发情做出什么不理智的事。

松本有向他暗示过二宫有可能会知道大野在哪里，松本甚至哀求过他这个好兄弟帮忙当说客，好让二宫透露出大野的行踪。可他面对二宫的时候一直都无法开口，他不想承认二宫有事瞒着他，并且还是与大野有关的事。这会让他觉得自己在二宫心里仍是排在第二位。

可是当他今晚从电话里知道医院的地址时，他又想起那次二宫说要回公司加班，但当他去二宫的时候看到的却是紧闭的大门，他不敢想像二宫有多少事瞒着他，他只要一想到他们之间有着这么多秘密他就觉得很难过。

他在赶去医院的路上想了很多，对即将到来的结果设想了无数的可能性，其中最糟糕的是失去二宫。

但这个结局在想到的时候便已让他的心痛到无法呼吸，那一刻他几乎窒息。

他已经无法想像失去二宫的他会变成什么样子，他一直在期待着二宫有一天能成为他的Omega，能将这段婚姻变成真实，他们携手共渡人生，他要将最美好的一切都给二宫，他不敢再去想如果二宫最终选择的是其他人这个结局。

当他站在病房前，他看到了站在床边的二宫和松本，也看到了躺在病床上的大野。

满腹的疑问却无法在自己的好友面前问出口。可是当二宫的手挽过来的时候，他又没骨气地期待着也许一切都不是那么糟的。

当时二宫的眼神闪烁，他一下子就能将二宫的不安与谎话分辨得出来，可是从车库到家，二宫都没有开过口，他更是不知道该从何说起。

他看着二宫抱着换洗的衣服进了浴室，他微微松了口气。他担心二宫要判这段感情死刑，他连挽回的话都想了一大堆，结果二宫洗完澡这模样让他心跳加速。他搞不清楚二宫的心思，整个人更加忐忑不安。

“对不起，我知道你有很多事情想问我，我也欠你一个解释。”

相叶不会知道二宫此刻心情的紧张程度一点都不输他。二宫没想过事情会通过这种方式让相叶发现，他知道相叶一定会误会的。这并不是说相叶不信任他，而是这样的隐瞒有点过分了。

“阿智他被松本先生标记了，在我们的婚礼上。他一直都很坚持不让我将他的行踪告诉松本先生，我实在没有办法，只好帮着他隐瞒。他怀了宝宝，今天身体实在顶不住了，才会去了医院。”二宫小心翼翼地覆上相叶的手，“对不起，我不是故意不告诉你的，只是阿智那个人固执起来很霸道的，我本来想着他很快就会想通，没想到竟然就这么过了一个月。”

相叶低头看着那只肉肉的汉堡手，再抬起眼对上二宫漂亮的琥珀色眼瞳，轻轻舒了一口气。

“我知道你有事瞒着我，”相叶幽幽地开口，“我一直很怕有一天你和我说，我们解除掉这个假的婚约吧。我在开车过来的路上不停地想我会看到什么样的画面呢？是你和大野先生在一起吗？我甚至害怕到将车开得很慢很慢，因为我真的不想失去你……”

二宫从来没有想过相叶早就察觉一切，他感觉到相叶的手乃至身体都在颤抖。

他心疼得无以复加。

他将相叶的手紧紧握住，“阿智从今以后都只会是我的好朋友，这一点不会有任何改变。雅纪，你愿意相信我吗？”

二宫的声音很轻很柔，他的气音有一种细腻的质感，是很勾人的性感。

相叶凝视着他，心中的感情涌动。

“我相信你！”

相叶感觉到脸上滚下一颗又一颗泪珠，他想这真的很丢脸，在心爱的人面前哭泣什么的，简直不像一个Alpha该有的样子。

但二宫的话真的很让他动容，使他真真正正地放下心来。

“对不起！我不该胡思乱想的。”

二宫看着相叶擦着泪，忍不住又将身体靠得更近一些。相叶闻到渐渐浓郁的姜花香味，想起二宫的热潮期快要到了。

“你，你的热潮期好像就是这两天，我帮你做临时标记吧。”

相叶凑到二宫的腺体处，对方却轻轻躲开。相叶困惑地看着二宫，对方往自己怀里又再靠近了些。

“雅纪会想标记我吗？”二宫红着脸小声地说。

相叶不敢相信地看着二宫。

标记？二宫愿意让他们的婚姻变成真实的？

“小和你……你愿意？”

相叶没想过二宫会主动提出做爱，而且还愿意被标记。

“嗯。我想……想要你。”

在相叶出差的这几天，他常常会想起那天的疯狂失控，他只是不好意思将那奇妙的感受告诉相叶而已。无数次拿起电话，他都无法将心底那份思念说出口。那思念发自内心，和信息素和AO这些身份无关。他不停地回想在公司的那个晚上，如果换一个地点，他是否就任由相叶为所欲为呢？

答案是肯定的。

晚上一个人坐在家里，他才惊觉他早已视相叶为自己生命里唯一的伴侣了。

今天他想尝试将自己交给相叶，想让彼此对这份感情安心。他的声音小得几不可闻，相叶却轻轻摇了摇头。

“我希望我们的标记发生在一个最美好的夜晚，而不是像现在这样，带着刚刚消除误会的如释重负。”相叶的唇贴到二宫的耳边，“但我很希望用另一种方法来帮小和渡过热潮期。”

相叶知道自己对二宫抱有越来越多的欲望，这些都源于他对二宫日益加深的爱恋。可他并不想在今晚，这并不是一个最好的时机，他不想他们的关系确定在一个刚刚消除误会的夜晚。

他们的标记应该在最甜蜜最情浓的时刻。

可是就算不标记也可以做很过火的事。

相叶吻住让他想念万分的猫唇，温柔地缠着那像糖果一样的舌头。

二宫很喜欢相叶的接吻方式，时常都让他想要融化，啃咬唇瓣的力度，吮吸舌尖的力度，通通都恰到好处。相叶揽住二宫的腰往他那边带，二宫顺势跨开双腿坐在了相叶的大腿上。

但坐了上去他才发现，糟糕了，会被相叶发现的。

相叶松开了二宫的唇。大腿上的感觉太异样了，单薄的家居裤无法遮盖。相叶拉开身上人的浴袍。

“不要……”

羞耻感涌上心头，二宫伸手想去捂住相叶的眼睛，却被动作更快的相叶将他的双手捉住拢在了身后。

身上的浴袍被打开，他的身体一览无遗地呈现在相叶的眼前。

二宫无法动弹，只好羞愧地别过脸去，整个身体在相叶的注视下泛起了粉色，他的后穴开始收缩，他渐渐感觉到了湿润。

“原来小和是故意穿成这样的。”

相叶身体前倾吻了吻二宫下巴敏感的小痣。

“不，不是这样的，我……”

二宫不知道要怎么解释今天的行为，他今天的确有想和相叶做爱的冲动，尽管他从来没有和任何人做过。但不知道为什么他今天仿佛被相叶勾引了一般，从在医院里看到相叶开始就心绪不宁。他一再想起相叶的吻，相叶的爱抚，想起二人不久前的擦枪走火。

就连现在这样被相叶注视着，他都会忍不住战栗，他想臣服于他。

“小和真美！”相叶将他抱入怀里，“既然小和已经准备好了，我就不客气了。”

相叶的呼吸滚烫，二宫觉得自己要被灼伤了。当相叶的吻再次落下来的时候，二宫才明白一个Alpha的不客气到底是怎样的。

相叶从未试过像现在这样吻过他，他吻得那么深，仿佛要刻进他的灵魂一般。相叶的手扣紧他的后脑，舌头像是侵略一般占领着他的口腔，他的津液从嘴角滑落，他的手攀住相叶的肩膀以防自己无力的身体滑下去。

“小和硬了。”

相叶离开了他的唇，修长宽大的手掌握住了二宫那不算小的阴茎。

“啊！”

身体的敏感程度远远超过想像，二宫的情欲随着相叶的挑逗和发烫的腺体高涨了起来。

“好香。”

相叶有遇到过不少投怀送抱的Omega，但从来没有一个像二宫那样让他发自内心地喜欢，连味道都是那样勾魂。清雅的姜花浓郁了起来，将二人的理智吞噬。

相叶的信息素被引了出来，一贯温和的白茶味霸道了起来，二宫的身体被情潮带动，淫水开始从后穴涌出来。

相叶吻着他，从红得滴血的耳垂到纤细的颈项，濡湿的唇都细心地照顾到。浴袍凌乱地挂在二宫身上，那种混乱感让相叶下身肿胀。

连相叶自己都不知道原来他对二宫有着这么深的渴望，原来每次的压制都是为了有可以反弹的一天。

相叶亲吻着那曾诱惑过他的胸脯，舌尖一圈圈地绕着乳头打圈，却偏偏不给挺立的乳头照顾，他抬眼望向二宫，二宫早已被本能一点一点控制，半眯的双目迷离，全是满满的欲望，小猫唇半合，粉色的舌尖若隐若现。相叶用手指逗玩着可爱的舌头，二宫那满溢的津液顺着合不拔的嘴滴到胸前。

“嗯，嗯，”二宫发不出完整的声音，呻吟声断断续续的，“雅君……雅君……”

相叶被从未听过的亲昵称呼叫得心神荡漾，终于不再折磨二宫，将他的乳头含入嘴里疼爱。他卖力地舔着那可爱到不行的乳头，他故意发出“啧啧”的水声，他每用力一分，二宫的呻吟声便拔高一分。他的手指也从二宫的嘴巴转战到胸前另一个乳头上，他捏着在空气中挺立很久的乳头，指甲骚刮着，像对待玩具一样。

二宫低头看着在自己胸前作乱的相叶，身体软成了泥。他从来没有想过自己会变成这样，Alpha的信息素强势地控制了他，他无力抗拒，下身颤颤巍巍地站起来，在相叶的掌心里一下一下地挺动着。

这就是Omega的本能吗？

二宫感觉到自己的身体变得前所未有的奇怪，没有了抑制剂和临时标记，他每个细胞都在渴求着相叶，连最简单的皮肤接触都成了救命的泉水。

他双手颤抖地扒着相叶的衣服，直至摸到相叶同样高温的身体他才感觉到了满足。他知道相叶的身材有多好，匀称修长，肌肉摸起来如同完美的雕像。他大口地喘着气，呻吟声夹杂其中。

相叶抵不过那猫唇的诱惑，放开乳头又亲了上去。娇小的二宫被他紧紧抱在怀里，客厅淡黄色的吊灯光打在二宫赤裸的身体上，那通透的粉色变得更绮丽。

他抱着二宫转了个身，将人压在了沙发上。二宫的身上除了那件还堪堪挂在双臂上的浴袍之外，赤裸的身体完全被居高临下的相叶尽收眼底。相叶的家居裤还穿得好好的，只是硬得发痛的下身早已将宽松的裤子撑起。

“你美得让人窒息。”

这是二宫第一次承受热潮期，他从不知道自己的身体光是被相叶的目光巡视便已经敏感到不行。他闭着眼感受相叶的吻，他的全身都被相叶吻得湿漉漉的，那个羞耻的地方已经涌出一股又一股的淫水将浴袍晕湿。

“啊啊啊……”

二宫猛地睁开眼，相叶的吻落在龟头上，他看着相叶一边对上他的视线，一边用粗糙的舌面舔过顶端细嫩的肌肤和马眼。相叶微微一笑，将他翘起来的阴茎含入口中，卖力地吞吐了几下。

“不，不要，别这样，……”

二宫摇着头，他不知道该说什么。相叶的技术好不好他也不懂，但是发情期的他根本抵挡不了这样的玩弄，何况相叶不止用口去舔弄他的阴茎，他的囊袋也在相叶的手中揉搓着。快感快速而猛烈，二宫紧紧地抓住身下的浴袍，一个痉挛就把精液射在了相叶的口中。

相叶看着眼神焕散的二宫无力地软在沙发上，口中的精液还带着主人的信息素味道，勾得他体内的Alpha因子蠢蠢欲动。

二宫无力地看着相叶，随着射精，后穴也开开合合地流出更多的淫水。相叶毫无犹豫地将口里的精液吞了下去，双目发红地盯着二宫那充满着邀请意味的小穴。

“雅君，”二宫沙哑地喊着相叶的名字，努力地伸手去摸恋人的脸，“你真帅。”

相叶将二宫白皙的双腿打开到最大程度，一下轻一下重地吻着大腿内侧娇嫩的细肉。那里都是二宫的敏感带，光是被亲吻就让二宫想发疯。

“想要吗？”

相叶伏下身用舌尖舔着穴口的皱褶，二宫被刺激得想缩起身子，但双脚都被相叶紧紧握住，整个人动弹不得地接受着那强烈的快感。

“雅君，不要那样，好难受，啊啊！哈……哈……”

二宫的手不知道该放在哪里，他阻止不了自己发出媚人的浪叫，他的嘴合不上，他喘不过气来，连舌头都藏不住。

二宫软绵绵地挣扎着，在相叶看来像是一种情趣。相叶看着二宫陷在情欲里的脸，手指在穴口就着那些淫水慢慢地开拓了进去。

异物感太奇怪，二宫能感觉到自己的身体地吸附着那根手指，双腿不自觉地打开方便相叶动作。

相叶也是第一次对别人做这样的事，Omega的信息素是最强的催情剂，他已经来不及思考细节，只知道让手在穴道里玩弄肠肉，不停地揉按，不一会就能往湿润的穴口插进三根手指，淫水在手指的抽插下流出更多。

二宫的腿绷得很紧，陌生的快感很让他无措，他就算是紧闭着唇，鼻腔也会发生难耐的闷哼声。欲望像火焰在他的身体里燃烧，相叶性感的模样在他失却焦点的目光里仿佛一剂迷药。

“雅君，想要……”

二宫痴迷地看着相叶脱出家居服露出粗大的性器，他几乎想爬到相叶身前将那家伙含进嘴里，他想要那东西，又因为那是相叶的，便更加想要。

相叶在二宫迷离的注视下将又硬又热的性器挺进那空虚的小穴，贪吃的小嘴一下子就将那粗壮的东西吞了进去。

“啊……”

二宫张着嘴喘息，却被俯下身来的相叶吻住，舌头被缠住发不出声音，下身被激烈的冲撞，淫水被进出的器官磨成了泡沫。他用力地抓紧相叶的背部，前列腺被阴茎碾压得又痛又爽，他的叫声一下比一下高。

相叶吻着他的脸，两人的汗水交汇在一起，相叶抱起他坐到自己大腿上，性器又一次狠狠地擦过前列腺有力地挺进到他身体里。

二宫觉得全身都舒服极了，相叶掐住他的腰不留情地抽插，Omega的身体非常适应性爱，他勾住相叶的后脑主动献吻，又任由相叶含住他的乳头再次舔弄，他的声音叫得有些沙哑了，但相叶的每一下动作都让他陷入仿似疯狂一般的境地。

相叶腾出手去握住二宫又站了起来的阴茎，他用指腹摩挲着马眼，二宫一下子就被逼得眼泪直流，他摇着头示弱，哀求地呢喃着“不要，不要”。

淫水顺着交合处打湿了相叶的大腿根，黏腻的下半身发出着色情的水声。相叶将人搂得紧紧的，怀里的Omega又香又软，好像怎么做都还是无法表达他对他的爱。

“小和……小和……”

相叶低声喊着二宫的名字，怀里人已经做到失神，被相叶握住的阴茎勃起，正在颤抖着。二宫精神恍惚，听到自己的名字只想又凑上前亲吻相叶，却不料相叶猛地将他抱起来，他惊得紧紧缠住相叶。

“太深了，会死掉……”

相叶抱着他，阴茎随着步伐一下一下地磨着肠肉，那种又深又狠的抽插带来无与伦比的快感。二宫不敢松手又忍不住仰起头，相叶趁机咬了他的喉结一口，他无力地低声呻吟。他不知道相叶想抱他去哪，也无力去想了。前列腺被玩得太激烈了，他现在想射想得要命。

“雅君……雅君……”他已经不知道还可以说什么了。

相叶将二宫抱到自己的房里，在将二宫放下的时候把他翻了过去，性器在身体里转动的刺激太大，二宫一下子就射了出来，精液将沾满相叶味道的床单弄脏。

“真的很爽吗，小和？”

相叶从背后压了上来，性器顶得很深，二宫的后穴强烈地收缩着，让相叶也舒服得喘了起来。相叶的声音变得更性感，二宫觉得只要他喊自己的名字，他就全身酥软血液沸腾。

“很爽……喜欢……喜欢雅君……”

二宫侧过头被相叶亲吻，相叶和他十指紧扣，下身的顶弄仍在继续，高潮之后的身体敏感地发颤，他觉得自己的心脏都在收紧了，相叶每一下都大开大合，整根抽出整根没入，那种感觉令他头皮发麻。他被相叶压在身下，乳头被床单磨得发痛，他的眼泪止不住地流出来。

“我喜欢小和，好喜欢！”

相叶退了出来，将二宫翻过来，从正面再一次进入到他体内。

“啊啊啊啊……”

穴肉被操到发红发软，二宫已经没办法抵抗快感。他随着相叶摇动身体，甚至还自己摸上了乳头。相叶看他捏弄着乳头，也顺势低头用牙齿轻轻啃咬，二宫弓起身体渴求，相叶搂着他的腰将阴茎又插得更深一点。

“会坏掉……雅君，轻点，啊！那里……好舒服……”

二宫被操得只会胡言乱语，夹杂着呻吟声的叫喊让相叶越发卖力。

他把二宫的腿折弯压在胸前，盯着穴口一下一下地收缩，紧紧吸着他的阴茎，完全没有空隙地贴合着。Omega的信息素四逸，相叶被盅惑着，不停把穴肉操软。

二宫看着相叶不停地撞进自己的身体，他的燥热达到顶点，他好喜欢这种感觉，高温从结合处传到四肢，他快要缺氧了，他的唇干得难受，他伸出舌头舔着唇，却看到相叶的眼睛里的火烧得更旺。

“你是妖精！”

相叶用手指夹住那粉色的舌头，吻住之后还大力地舔他的上腭和牙齿，二宫喘不过气来，呻吟声越来越大。

“啊啊！”

相叶最后一记的用力地挺进，连囊袋都几乎撞进二宫的体里，滚烫的精华将小穴灌得满满的，二宫颤着身子再射了出来，整个人软软地被相叶抱在怀里，满脸是泪。

二宫被架开双腿坐在相叶大腿上，相叶疲软的性器滑了出来，两人不顾那些黏液，彼此拥着平复气息。

“舒服吗？我带小和去清理好吗？”

二宫无力地点头，随即被相叶抱起走向浴室。温热的水从头洒下，二宫勾住相叶，软在他温暖的怀里。相叶一边吻着诱人的唇瓣，一边揉着他嫩滑的臀部，手指顺着水流清理着埋在里面的精液。

“放松点，夹得太紧了。”

相叶轻轻拍打着二宫圆翘的屁股，忍不住又用手指去勾引那个被玩得异常敏感的前列腺。二宫弓起身子去追逐快感，肉肉的汉堡手摸上相叶那早已被自己蹭硬的性器，他想自己现在的脸一定是满布情欲，放浪不已。

“小和很想我再操你吗？”

相叶将人转了过去，蹲下来亲吻着那被拍打得通红的臀部，二宫受了刺激，穴口又开始收缩。他撑着被热汽得温热的瓷面以免自己跌下去，相叶又湿又热的唇落在臀上，让他颤抖不已。

“进来……雅君……想要……”

Omega天性如此，二宫也不能例外，在相叶的双手玩弄他敏感的下身时，他只会产生更强大的欲望。会阴被狠狠揉按的时候，他甚至听到自己的浪叫声比水声还大。

花洒的温水落在身上让身体呈现更诱人的粉色，相叶跪在他身前用口含住硬挺的性器，他的泪因为快感而流个不停。他低头看着相叶，心里只想要更多。

相叶的手指埋进了二宫合不拢的小穴，他用温热的舌头舔着囊袋，二宫发出重重的喘息声，眼里都是哀求的神色。

“求你进来……雅君……”

“马上就来！”

相叶抬起二宫的腿再操进那已经湿透的小穴，媚肉已经像懂得享受般紧紧吸着相叶的肉棒。

相叶低沉的喘息声一直在二宫耳边响起，他满足地吻住相叶湿润的唇。

“雅君，喜欢你！好喜欢你！”

“小和我爱你！我只要你！”

在理智彻底迷失在热潮期之前，二宫只记得他们之间不停不停重复的甜蜜情话。

这世界上最幸福的是莫过于遇到了真正契合的伴侣。相叶雅纪的出现让二宫觉得自己很幸运，在相叶的心里也同样庆幸自己能拥有二宫的爱。

能让人重新开展新生的，只有爱！


	35. 第三十五章

大野醒来的时候，松本睡在他身旁，将他拥在怀里。他想起这阵子一个人在酒店醒来的时候，每次都是满满的难过，最初的时候他不懂自己为什么会这样，当松本睡在身边时他才明白这是被标记后的Omega对自家Alpha的依赖。

后颈时常传来的紫罗兰花香提醒着他，他已经不再是一个人了，他有了终身相依的伴侣。如果他非要打破这种天性，难过和难受的只会是他。

昨天和松本把话说开之后，他整个人是前所未有的轻松。和松本这段关系，一路走来既惊又喜。他想起之前被松本夫人误会的时候，他还想解释他和松本不过是上司下属关系，结果却是他自己亲手改变了这一切。

可无论怎样，走到目前这一步，总算是一个幸福的起点。那天是他心甘情愿被标记的，他想他对松本可能早就存在着一些说不清的情愫了，刚好借着热潮期放纵了而已。

他伸手轻轻描绘着松本浓颜，发现他瘦了很多。他想起松本的胃很容易不舒服，这阵子估计也很不好过。

“对不起！是我太任性了。”大野轻轻地道歉。

他和一般Omega不同，体能从小就出众，灵活有力量，家里的教育也是以自由发挥为主，就算在分化之后也不强求他以结婚生子为人生目标，加上之前对二宫的那些小心思，所以他对这些事并不太上心。直至三十岁这个大限快要来临，他才突然发现他不可以再这样下去了，这样拖着对他和二宫都不是好事。

辞职，离开有二宫存在的地方，一个人在新公司新地方重新开始他的人生。他的生命里做过不少任性自我的决定，但这个绝对是最深刻的，毕竟他和二宫之间需要有一个人先走一步。

松本润的出现是一个意外。

要不是松本，他不会知道这个世界上还会有另一个人和他长得如此相像。他最初真的很想躲开松本，那种时时被当成替代品来打量的目光真的让他不爽到想辞职。可是随着和松本谈开这个问题之后，他开始看到松本身上的闪光点。

一次又一次地被松本解救，现在回想起来，可能心动早就那些点点滴滴中萌芽，只是他从来不自知而已。

他看重爱情，根本无法接受为了负责任而被绑在一起，但昨晚松本的表白让他突然意识到自己一直陷在一个误区里。

他一直想不通为什么自己会主动引诱松本标记自己，但现在他明白了，身体比大脑诚实，那些他还没理清的爱情火花，早在发情的时候时候燃成了熊熊大火。只是他冷静下来之后又陷入了思考的困局里。

他将自己又往松本里靠了靠，两个人的心跳渐渐重合在一起，他想以后他们的生活也会保持着相同的步调一同前进的。

松本是在大野揽上他的腰时睁开眼的。他是个有起床气的人，特别是被骚扰而醒，可是当他看到那个蜷在怀里的大野时，他的火气全散了。

他想念了一个月的人正可爱地蜷在他的怀里，用那双圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，他觉得心像雪糕一样，瞬间就化成了一杯甜蜜蜜的奶昔。

这个场景本来应该出现在一个月前，在他们确立标记关系之后的某天早上，他拥着他的Omega，于清晨温柔的阳光里醒来，然后他献上浅柔的早安吻。

他现在也这么做了。大野闭上眼睛，吻落在他的额头上。

大野觉得心脏突然跳得很快，松本丰厚的唇随即又落在他的唇上，他有点意外，可更多的是甜蜜。

浓郁醉人的紫罗兰花香缠着雅致的栀子花香在空气中散开。松本将大野紧紧拥住，他所有想说的话都化在吻里，他开心得快要哭出来了。

“怎么了？”

大野松开松本因哭泣而颤抖的唇。这是他第一次看到松本流眼泪，他无措地伸手去为松本擦着脸上止不住的泪。

松本摇头，“我只是觉得很开心，我终于又找到你了。”

“对不起，我不应该躲着你的。”大野抬头在松本脸上的泪落下一个吻。

“答应我，以后无论发生什么，我们一起面对，不要再突然消失不见了，相信我，我会保护你的！”

松本握起大野的左手，在他无名指的位置上深深地吻了一下。大野觉得那一刻，自己的呼吸突然停住了，他的心被松本的柔情蜜意填满，他想起松本这个月来受的折磨，他深感抱歉。

“对不起！我真的不会再这么任性了！”

松本宠溺地揉了揉大野的耳垂，“这是我今天听到的第二句道歉的话，我们都不要再道歉了。是我让你没有安全感的，我也应该要道歉。”

今天的第二句？

“你什么时候醒的？”大野觉得很丢脸，想挣开却被抱得紧紧的，又因为考虑到宝宝，他也不敢太过用力。

“我那时没醒，但是你说话的声音好好听，所以就听进去了。”

大野被他的情话弄得脸泛红晕，刚想说些什么反驳，护士和医生就来敲门了。松本连忙从床上起来，大野看到他白净的脸上有些粉色，觉得两个人像是偷情被发现一样就忍不住笑了起来。

“检查完可以带病人去餐厅吃点早餐。”

医生一边替大野检查身体一边吩咐。

等到大野那一系列的检查完成之后，两个人梳洗之后就到了楼下餐厅吃早餐。

松本很细心地为大野搭配早餐，务求有营养之余也美味可口。大野想起是二宫送他到医院的，可他醒来之后就没有看到二宫了。

“相叶来接他回家了。”

在大野开口询问之后，松本这样回答他。

“那就好。是我拜托他千万不能透露我在哪里的，希望不会因此而给他带来任何麻烦才好。”

昨天在酒店痛得晕了过去，大野对于二宫何时离开，松本又是什么时候来的，通通毫无印象。

“你放心，相叶是我的好朋友，我看得出来他对二宫很认真。你先好好养身体，等状态稳定下来再说吧，嗯？”

“嗯。”

大野吃了几口饭。松本为他选的是日式早餐，香喷喷的白米饭加上嫩滑豆腐和鸡蛋，烤得非常可口的鱼，还有一碗醒胃的味噌汤。

他最近的胃口都很差，但今天不知道是不是因为松本在身边，身体内的信息素没有再失衡的关系，他觉得自己的精神和胃口都恢复到怀孕前的状态。

松本嘴巴很刁，大野吃得津津有味的时候，他却三番四次压下想要挑剔的冲动。大野看在眼里，忍不住笑了。

“嘴巴张开。”大野从自己碗里勺起一些豆腐递到松本嘴边，“就算不好吃也多少吃点吧。”

大野这个举动让松本心甜，他张嘴将豆腐吃掉，顺势将大野的手握住，“出院之后来我家住，我会天天给你煮好吃的。”

大野微笑着点头答应，他想起上次去松本家的情景，他们一边吃着松本亲手做的料理，一边喝酒聊天，将心底很多话都说给了对方听。

大野想起那次的契机就是因为松本夫人的出现，那位优雅强势的夫人让他莫名打个了寒颤。

“怎么了？”松本注意到大野的异样，以为是他的身体出了什么问题，连忙担心地追问道。

“润，我们是不是也要去拜访你的家人？你母亲好像并不喜欢我……”

“那又怎样？我喜欢你就好了。”

松本没有松开大野的手，他知道他的家族不会轻易接受大野，但那又怎样？要陪伴他一生的人可是大野智啊！


	36. 第三十六章

这是二宫第一次用性爱来渡过热潮期，三天来他和相叶都沉迷在做爱里。他从来都不知道原来做爱是这么美妙的事情，他觉得自己彻底迷失在和相叶的亲密行为里。

晨光照亮了他的卧室。结婚以来，相叶就将自己的房间让给了他，而相叶则一直睡在书房，这几天是他们第一次从入睡到清醒都和对方歪腻在一起。

他凝视着相叶，那英挺的剑眉星目在熟睡的时候如同孩子一般纯真，他伸手沿着相叶英俊的五官轻抚至左肩上那像烟花一般灿烂的胎记，细腻的皮肤触感勾起他的渴望。

“这么早就想要了？”

相叶突然睁开眼，二宫像个做坏事被逮到的孩子，脸红耳赤不知所措。

“我不——”二宫还没说完的话被相叶用吻封住。

甜腻腻的早安吻在耀眼的阳光里揭开了新的一天。大概是因为到了热潮期尾段的缘故，二宫其实并没有特别想要，但是相叶的吻和温热的身体让他轻易地沉迷了。他伸手揽住相叶，本就赤裸的肌肤一下子就升温了。

相叶也猜到二宫此刻并不是很急迫想要，只是他太想吻他了，他想时时刻刻都揉进二宫的身体里。直到做了爱才发现自己对二宫的渴求早就无法压抑，喜欢得要命，连最下流的骚话都无法表达自己的喜欢，相叶有点惊讶这样的自己，他从未对任何人产生过这样强烈的想法，二宫是第一个，也是唯一的一个。

相叶的手不安分地摸上让他流连忘返的肌肤，二宫白白嫩嫩的身体轻易地被他捏出一朵一朵深紫色的色情花朵。二宫本来没有想要的欲望，但被相叶这样深深亲吻之后，身体不自觉地弓了起来，他的腿缠上相叶纤瘦有力的腰，他的穴口在碰到相叶半勃的性器之后，又开始变得湿润起来。

相叶灼热的呼吸落在他的后颈上，他觉得自己已经在他的怀里融化了。

“小和好香！”

相叶吮着那硬起来的乳头，挤进二宫下半身的性器在穴口试探。二宫喘着气，经过这几天，他对相叶即将要做的事相当了解，他迷醉在性爱的快感里。越是亲密越是渴求，他觉得自己拒绝不了相叶，只会越来越顺从对方。他配合着相叶动了动身体，相叶那粗大的器官就顺着那些润滑揉进了他的身体里。

“啊……啊……”

二宫已经不会再压抑自己的呻吟了，反正这是他们的家，他们做这种事天经地义。相叶满意地往深处再顶进去一些，二宫舒服得哭了出来。

“小和一爽快就会流眼泪。”相叶舔着二宫脸上的生理泪水，下身的动作更猛了。

不识趣的手机响了起来，二宫想伸手去接却被相叶扣紧了手。

“做爱的时候要专心。”

相叶恶意往敏感点撞了撞，二宫到了嘴边的话都说不出口，声调全变了。

“也许……”二宫张嘴吸了好几口气才勉强说出一些话来，“也许有急事。”

“没什么比和我做爱更重要！”

相叶吻住二宫，仗着手长拿起二宫的手机瞄了一眼，随即便将那手机往地毯上轻轻一甩，虽然不会摔坏，但却让手机远离了他们正在做爱的床。

二宫无奈地用余光看了看那手机，它仍一直在响，直到断线。他不知道相叶是这么爱吃醋的一个人，但是相叶这种偶然霸道的行为让他的心很甜。

手机安静了一会，又响起了收到邮件的声音，但已经深陷在性爱里的两人早就自动将那响声忽略了。

今天似乎是个不让人安生的早上，就在二宫射完一次全身无力却被相叶从后面插入再来一次的时候，他的手机又响了起来，二宫想接也无能为力，他被死死压在床上，发泄过后的性器因为与床单的摩擦又再硬了起来。

好不容易二宫的手机铃声停了，却轮到相叶的手机响了起来，一时间两人都有点愕然。

“接电话……哈……可能……有急事……”

相叶也不再耍性子，虽然下身的动作猛烈不减，可还是捞起自己放在床头柜上的手机。

一看来电人的名字，相叶就压不下嘴角的笑意。

“小和帮我接吧。”

相叶故意把手机放在二宫的脸的旁边 二宫一看来电人整个人都从性爱里清醒过来。

“妈妈？”

相叶比他更快地接通了电话，并且恶作剧地打开了免提，二宫来不及阻止这一切，只得恶狠狠地后头瞪了相叶一眼，却因这个在相叶看来和撒娇无异的眼神而换来一下更用力的深顶。

“啊啊！”

尽管已经将声音压低，但二宫还是确信他妈妈听到这变了调的呻吟，他想将相叶赶出去，但后穴被塞得满满的，无论他怎样扭动，反倒更像是在献媚夹紧，就连他瞪着相叶，相叶也一点都不理会。

“小和？”电话那头是和子妈妈有点迟疑的声音，“你在雅纪身边？”

“是啊，妈妈早上好！”相叶扣紧二宫的手，不让他把电话挂掉。“妈妈您找小和吗？”

“呃，我是打算过来探望你们，但刚才打小和电话他没接，所以就打给雅纪你了。”和子的声调已经和往常无异，大概是猜到了他们此刻在进行的运动，语气中隐隐有些笑意，“今天是休息日，想着好久没见你们了，你们……方便吗？”

“当然方便，我一会开车到车站接你，妈妈您几点的车？”

相叶俯身轻轻摩挲着二宫的唇，他觉得这样刺激极了，二宫咬紧唇不让呻吟泄出的模样让他更想好好欺负，他小幅度地在敏感点上来回折磨二宫，二宫无辜的眼泪一直不停地流，他小心地舔着那些咸苦的眼泪，以免让和子发现他们真的在做着不可描述的事情。

“大概十一点半吧。”

“那我十一点十五分在车站等您，然后来我的餐厅吃午饭。”

“嗯，那就麻烦雅纪了。小和、雅纪，我们一会见。”

在电话挂了之后，二宫气得忍不住想逃开，只是身体被死死钉在床上，身后那根东西还动个不停，让他无可奈何。

“出去！雅君是坏蛋！流氓！”

刚才死死咬住的嘴唇红得如血，天知道二宫是多怕被母亲知道自己正在和相叶做着这些羞耻的事情。虽然他们已经是合法伴侣，但总觉得这么私密的事情就算是自己的母亲也会不好意思让她知道。

“让妈妈知道我们已经很亲密不好吗？”

相叶伸手摸向他的乳头，由于被紧紧压制在床上无法动弹，二宫只能承受着全身上下被相叶不停挑起的快感，他喘着气放声媚吟，前后夹击而来的感觉逼着他摇动身体却无法舒缓。

“雅君，想射……”

龟头胀得难受，在床单上磨来磨去怎么也达不到痛快，可是他已经被操得连身体都撑不起来了。

“让雅君来帮可爱的小和哪。”

相叶伸手往囊袋一捏，另一只手一套弄，二宫就尖叫着射了出来。

相叶也不为难他，深顶了几下便拔出来射满了他性感的背部。

“讨厌！家里没床单了！”

二宫软软地躺在相叶怀里，任由他帮自己清洁身体。这几天的意识浮浮沉沉的，就算是忘我做爱也多少有点被本能驱动的成分，唯独今天是完全在清醒状态下做的，那种甜蜜又狂乱的感觉让他愉悦。

“阳台的床单已经干了，一会我来铺，你休息一下，然后我们再去接妈妈。”

“嗯。”

相叶抱着二宫往浴室走去，二宫低垂的目光看到自己躺在地毯上的手机，那里闪烁着邮件未读的光点。

等到他清理完换上一身干爽衣服坐在客厅沙发上的时候才发现之前打给他的人是大野，就连邮件也是大野发过来的。

“吃醋鬼。”

二宫几乎可以肯定相叶是看到来电人是大野才把电话甩到地毯上的，但就算是这样，他也无法生气，相叶很在乎他，这一点是确定的，所以他舍不得生相叶的气。

“你在说什么？”

“没有，你快点铺，铺完我们去吃早餐。”一大早被这样折腾，二宫饿死了。

相叶应了一声就继续铺，他还要收拾之前他一直睡的书房，他不想让和子妈妈发现他和二宫还处在未标记的状态。

二宫划开手机，大野的邮件没什么特别，只是发来告诉二宫，他决定和松本尝试开始，让二宫不必担心，同时也为这个月所带来的麻烦感到抱歉。

【不用道歉的，我们是朋友啊，要好好和松本先生相处哦。】

二宫笑着回了大野的信息。

“对不起！”

相叶突然从后将二宫抱住，将二宫吓了一跳。

“干嘛道歉？”二宫转过头去，唇刚好碰上相叶的脸蛋，他顺势亲了恋人一下，“我知道你心里还介意，但可以试着多相信我一点好吗？”

相叶大概没料到二宫会猜到自己刚才那些小心思，他的确是在瞄到来电者是大野之后私心不想让二宫接那通电话的，加上当时被撩起的欲望，于是顺手就将二宫的手机甩到了地上。他知道二宫终究还是会看到的，他也知道自己这样做太小气，可是这个世界上又有多少人在面对这些事情能大度呢？

“我以后不会再这样了，”相叶将自己埋在二宫的颈窝里，“你不要生我气好吗？”

“那你以后可以再信任我的一点吗？”

二宫伸手轻轻捏了捏相叶的脸颊，两颗脑袋靠得很近，他忍不住又再亲了相叶一下，“下次再这样我就真的生气了。”

“嗯嗯！”相叶拼命点头，“以后我再也不会这样了！”

两人开车到相叶的餐厅吃了东西，然后开车前往车站接和子妈妈。


	37. 第三十七章

在车站接了和子妈妈之后，三人驾车来到相叶的餐厅。相叶一早就交代好午餐的菜单，他们一入坐菜便端上来了。两人都看出和子妈妈有点疲惫，于是吃完午饭便直接回了家。

相叶早就将房间收拾好，和子妈妈来了之后直接就可以休息了。和子妈妈关门休息之后，相叶给二宫泡了杯宁神茶，将坐在沙发上的二宫拥入怀里。

“妈妈只是累了，没事的。”相叶挠着二宫的发尾，轻声安慰着他。

“她的身子的确因为二次标记的缘故所以比较娇弱，继父对她一直是不错的，我只是怕那个人让她受委屈。”二宫顺势放松自己倚在相叶的臂弯里，“那个垃圾常常给家里带来很多麻烦。”

一想到继兄浩介，二宫就忍不住气得发抖，虽然自他和相叶结婚之后他就没有回过家，也没有和这个垃圾人渣再碰上，但只要一想起这人曾经两次企图侵犯他，他心里的怒火就立刻窜上天了。

如果抛开AO之间的身份，他就不相信自己一定会落在下风。

“以后休息天我们就把妈妈接过来小住一下，这边的环境也好，妈妈就当过来度假。”

“身为Omega真的很不划算，一旦被标记，终生都要和那个人在一起，受控于他，直到他的Alpha死了才有重新选择的机会。”

想起往事的二宫有感而发，相叶将他抱得更紧。二宫伸手环住相叶的脖颈，轻轻蹭着昨晚才啃咬过的喉结。

“我不会让小和受伤的，小和要相信我。”

就算身体紧紧贴在一起，相叶也仍然不满足，他觉得自己应该好好策划一下该怎样才能给二宫一个最棒的标记时刻。

“嗯！我相信你！”大概是早上被相叶折腾得累了，二宫打了个呵欠。

“你睡个午觉休息一下吧。”

相叶将二宫打横抱起放到双人床上，正想松手却被对方紧紧搂住。

“嗯？怎么了？”

相叶对上二宫像琥珀一样透亮的眼睛，二宫最近的头发长了，看着更加温柔，相叶常常觉得自己的心是不是被二宫占满了，这些日子突飞猛进的关系让他越来越喜欢二宫，他要把他捧在心尖上，好好地护着疼着，不想让二宫再受一点点的伤害。

“就是想和你一起睡。”

二宫小声地说。他轻轻抚上相叶的眉眼，他想起最初在资料里看到相叶的照片时便已经忍不住感叹这么英俊秀雅的人怎么还会是单身呢？随着深入的相处和了解，他慢慢地为他心疼心动，而相叶的体贴总是能让他的心变得更加柔软。他以前为了母亲总是很强势，努力学习和工作都是为了让母亲幸福开心，为了母亲也忍让那个对他虎视耽耽的继兄。相叶让他有一种可以把肩上重担一起分担的感觉，仿佛以后的人生只要有他便不再孤单。

“好，我们一起睡。”相叶揉了揉二宫的发，翻身也上了床。

他们面对面搂着对方，二宫把自己缩到相叶的怀里，他清楚地感觉到相叶的吻落在他的额头上。

安心的白茶味伴着姜花的清香四散。

二宫再次醒来的时候，身旁已经没有相叶的温度，倒是房门外传来了母亲的声音。二宫给母亲开了门，顺势伸了个大大的懒腰。

“我泡了茶，小和陪妈妈聊聊天好吗？”

“和您聊天是儿子应该做的事。”二宫搭上母亲的肩，哄得和子笑颜如花。

结婚之后，相叶知道二宫喜欢喝花茶，于是在家里买了好些上等茶叶。和子拿了些为儿子泡了一壶，又将从老家带来的糕点摆了一些出来。

二宫看到母亲反客为主伺候自己，倒是感觉到不好意思了。

“妈，您醒了就叫我嘛，”二宫端起茶杯递到和子面前，“搞得您还要做这么多事，多不好。”

和子知道儿子一向疼她，舍不得她有半点辛劳，于是就顺势坐下享享福。

“相叶君说今晚在家吃饭，所以他去买食材了。”和子喝了口茶，“看到你和他处得不错，我也就放心了。”

二宫从母亲的眼里看出些暧昧的意思，回想起今天早上母亲打来的那通电话，猜想母亲可能已经知道些什么了，他的耳朵就控制不住地泛出了红色。

“就普通相处嘛。”二宫连忙喝口茶来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“他标记你了吗？”

二宫差点被母亲的话呛到，他连声咳嗽希望能转移话题，却被熟知自己的个性的母亲看穿一切。

“你还不能接受他吗？你还记着大野吗？”

“妈，我没有！”二宫反驳着，“是他说要等一个恰当的时机。”

“可是你们都那么亲密了，他为什么还能忍得住？”

母亲一脸担忧地看着二宫，二宫被看得心里发毛。母亲的问题让他不安了起来，这几天他也在想相叶为什么不在他发情的时候标记他，明明那个时候的他予取予求，而且他也愿意将自己交付给他了，到底是什么让相叶这样忍耐呢？

“我，我也不知道。”

“你是不是让他觉得你心里还有别人？”和子最近在家里看到浩介就担心和也，如果和也被相叶标记了，至少能让浩介死心，浩介最近越发花天酒地，她不知道这与和也结婚了有没有关系，她始终放心不下，于是趁着休息日便过来探望儿子，顺便打探一下他们二人的关系进展到哪。今天早上那通电话，身为过来人的她当然知道他们那时在做些什么，只是没想到他们做到这份上竟然还没标记，她又不由得担心儿子是不是被对方占便宜了。

“没有啦。我就是决定要放下阿智才会去认识Alpha的。”

和子还想再说些什么的时候，相叶回来了。和子不想让小两口心里有刺，就将心里的种种疑问压下。

今晚是两夫夫一起下厨，和子妈妈看到两人和乐融融，相叶还主动揽下大部分的活，她悬着心也终于放下。

和子睡了之后，先洗完澡的二宫一个人盘腿坐在客厅玩游戏的时候忍不住想起下午和妈妈聊的话题。

到底是什么力量让相叶能忍住Omega在发情期的强大引诱？

发呆的二宫任由游戏机里的王子被BOSS打死掉，直到相叶的声音从耳边响来他才回过神来。

“小和有心事吗？”

相叶的手臂从后圈住他，他闻着相叶洗澡后的清新味道，安心地将自己靠在对方的怀里。

“怎么了？担心妈妈吗？”

二宫摇头，“我想和你聊聊关于大野这个人，也关于我。”

相叶的心被这个突然的话题吊了起来，他搂着二宫的手紧张得用力了起来。

尽管几天前二宫和他解释过这个月和大野之间的事，但从认识到现在，相叶知道大野智这个人是他不愿开口却又很想知道的，他没勇气去将二宫与大野的过去了解透彻。

“我和他是很多年的同学，相信妈妈也告诉过你，在我第一次分化成Omega是他奋力阻止浩介那个垃圾。那时的他还没分化，力量强得很。”二宫喝了一口相叶给他泡的茶，“其实我没分化之前也是个常常打架的主。”

二宫这句话逗笑了相叶。

“分化真的是一件很改变人生设定的事。你从那时候就喜欢他了吗？”相叶想起了樱井，樱井分化得比他早，他也常常在想如果他若是个Omega，那他和樱井之间是不是就不会有成濑律师什么事呢？

“大概是吧，人总会有一些英雄崇拜主义，加上他是个很特别的人，即使分化成Omega，也是一个很不普通的Omega。”

“但相同属性等于判了你们之间的死刑。”

“是的，相同属性相爱如果是一个错误，是对彼此最深的伤害的话，那我情愿和他当一辈子的朋友。”二宫握上相叶的手，“我知道雅纪也是这么想的。”

相叶深深吸了一口气，点了点头，“政府的禁令，同属性生育时的高危性，这些都是伤害。”

“所以我和他才一直以来什么都不说，我们是最要好的朋友，却永远都不可能是恋人。何况，要能接纳他的个性还真的不是件容易的事。”

二宫和大野的家庭环境完全不同，二宫是单亲家庭里长大的孩子，就算母亲再婚组成新的家庭也未能给他减轻负担，反倒是继兄浩介让他内心时时藏着压力。大野的家庭却是幸福又自由的，他的双亲重视个性发展，即使知道他是Omega也随着他，所以养成了大野自在逍遥的性格。

二宫其实是有一种感觉的，他在和大野漫长的相识相处里渐渐发现了他和大野之间的不契合点。他无法清晰描述，但那种感觉让他越来越觉得如果他和大野真的不顾一切在一起，最后可能等待他们的根本就不是幸福，搞不好会两看相厌，落得一个后悔的境地。

他不要那样！一个救过自己的人，一个有幸与他做了多年死党的人，他怎么都不愿看到那人眼里流露出悲伤。

在大野提出辞呈之前，他也曾动过跳槽的念头，只是被大野先了一步。

他想他们真的是比较适合当朋友。

“雅纪，我和他这辈子都只会是好朋友，你能明白我们吗？”

相叶将二宫搂得更紧，“你所说的每一份感觉我都能清楚体会到，在过去的感情路上，我们是同一类人。”

相叶低头亲吻二宫。

“以后由我来保护你，我会永远在你身边，你可以不用一个人坚强，你可以尽情依赖我！”

相叶认真的情话让二宫坚信与相叶的认识是上天送给他最棒的礼物！


	38. 第三十八章

在医院休养了几天之后，大野的各项指标终于回复正常，在松本的坚持下，出院后的他和松本正式开始了同居生活。

在征得大野同意之后，松本早在大野住院期间便已将他的生活用品搬了一大部分到自己家。大野还处在怀孕的初期，身形上几乎没有任何变化，但松本已经贴心地帮他准备好了各种孕期服装。

两人回到松本的家，大野发现这里比他上次来的时候又有了些许的变化。松本的细心完全是无法从他的外表看出来的，他把家里所有的尖角位置都用塑料保护起来，而且每一处角落都清理得一尘不染，大野从踏入的那一刻就有一种住新家的感觉。

“我把你的画具也带过来了，放在之前的客房里，以后你想画画就有一个独立的空间了，不用担心灵感突然断掉。”

站在玄关处，松本搭着大野的肩，介绍着自己的家为他作出的种种变化。大野抬起头看着滔滔不绝说着话的松本，心里都是些细碎但温暖的感受。他伸手环上松本的腰，将自己埋进对方的胸膛。

“谢谢润君！”

松本有点怔住，但随即将怀里人拥住。

“不需要客气的，这是我应该为你做的。”

阳光安静地洒进屋里，三边向阳的房屋满满都是干净又暖心的味道。松本不让大野操劳，一个人在厨房忙活起午餐来。

大野坐在沙发上，想起上次来这里的时候他和松本还不过是上司下属的关系，呃，顶多是比这关系要好一点。谁会想到现在他们已经是互相标记的关系呢。

在他住院这几天，他真真切切地感受到松本对他的用心，同时他也感觉到自己对松本的变化。

曾经以为自己对二宫那些不该有的小心思会耗尽自己对爱情所有的憧憬，却没有想到在他放开一切之后会收获到这么真挚的感情。

他和二宫的友谊是从做同学开始，他算是不敏感的人，直到二宫分化成Omega，他为了阻止二宫继兄而和对方大打一场，他才有点明白自己对那个表面很酷但内里温柔的人儿有了些异样的感觉。彼时还没分化的他对二宫的姜花味并不会产生特别反应，他只是觉得那香味太清雅高洁了 ，不能让浩介那样的人沾污。

在他和浩介那场架打完的两个月后，他分化了——他成了一个散发着诱人香味的Omega，他的栀子花香气同样迷惑人心。

他闻着自己浑身香得吓人的味道，脑子里绝望地闪过了很多画面。他一直以为自己会是个Alpha，他体能出众身手敏捷，他一点都不曾设想过自己竟然会是Alpha。

他无法想像自己有一天会躺在一个Alpha身下辗转承欢的模样，而且他的个性也不像一般的Omega，他甚至一点都不娇滴滴，他无法活成世俗眼里那种Omega。

他的理智告诉他，同属性结合不仅被法律禁止的，而且在生育方面对双方更是一种严重伤害，无论从任何角度来说，和二宫重新回归朋友都是最好的做法。

何况他们一直都只是朋友不曾越界。

在下定决心之后，他开始想着去好好接受自己Omega这个身份。他想试着从普通途径去走一条常见又不埋没自我的路，可松本润这个人扰乱了一切。

他以为自己不是那么轻易动情的人，但是当所有的事情发生的时候，他才明白原来有些火花可以烧得让人悄然不觉。

在他躲着松本的这个月里，他的心底时常涌上对松本的思念，他以为那只是被标记后的本能反应，可是当松本满怀爱意将他紧紧抱住的时候，他第一次觉得Omega这个身份真的并不是太糟糕。

“在想什么？”松本拿了一杯鲜榨奇异果汁过来放到茶几上，“我在那边看你发呆很久了。”

“我想起上一次来这里也是你下厨做饭。”大野拿起果汁喝了一口，“好甜！”

他一口气把果汁喝了一半，转过头发现松本白皙的脸蛋透着一点红晕，他一脸茫然地看着松本，不明所以。

“上次，”松本想起上次大野来自己家的时候发生的那个浅吻，他寻思着该不该和大野说，“上次你真的醉了吗？”

大野眨了眨眼睛，“真的醉了，断片了。”

“那没事了。”松本果断地决定不再提那晚的事。

他起身打算去厨房看看那锅咖喱，但大野拉住了他，那双圆润的眼睛充满了疑问。松本只好又坐了下来。

“我那天晚上做了什么失礼的事吗？”

“那天晚上啊，你这么做了。”松本出其不意地在大野的唇上落下一个吻，“然后你就睡着了。”他将自己靠在大野的肩上，“你知道我当时有多慌吗？你撩完就忘记，我却失眠了一整夜，想着第二天要怎么面对你的时候，你却什么都不记得了，我那时觉得自己像个傻子。”

大野“噗”地笑了起来，“我又不是装的，我是真的不记得呀。”

“那你现在知道了，你要怎么办？”松本故意扮作恶狠狠的样子，“好歹负个责任吧！”

“难道那是润君的初吻？”

大野觉得这样的松本很少见又可爱得像个孩子，一时间玩心大起。

“你你，这这种事怎么能随便的！”松本的脸气得鼓了起来，活像个包子。

“我的也是初吻哦。”

趁着松本还没反应过来，大野环上松本的后颈轻轻地吻了过去，但这次松本没有喝醉，他迅速扣住大野的腰把人往自己那里带，丝毫不让大野有松开的机会。

大野小巧的嘴像是藏了蜜一样让松本欲罢不能。这些天因为在医院里，松本就算有些小心思也不好太过火，加上大野的身体问题，他是捧在手里怕碎掉，含在嘴里怕化开，哪里还敢做那些过火的事。

可回到自己家就不一样了，这里温馨自在，大野的身上经常不经意地散发着两个人混在一起的信息素味道，两种花香纠缠着让松本心猿意马，但因为大野怀着宝宝，又让他不敢轻举妄动，现在好不容易有个机会可以名正言顺地亲亲，他当然不会轻易放过。

他的动作不敢太猛，但是大野实在是太像个甜甜糯糯的小团子了，加上这一个月来累积的那些思念，让一切都变得一发不可收拾。他缠着大野滑溜溜的小舌又不敢让对方太过缺氧，他舔过大野敏感的上腭，趁着他发颤的时候，双手更加不安分地到处游走。从大野精细的腰肢一路往上，优美的背部线条手感极佳，那对蝴蝶骨更似在松本手下翩翩起舞。大野经不起撩拨，渐渐有些迷醉，攀在松本后颈上的手也将自己埋进对方怀抱。

松本享受着这美好的一吻，他有点按捺不住，手慢慢移至那精壮的胸膛。大野有着普通Omega所没有的健美身材，他的手流连忘返，终于摸上那最敏感的乳头。

“哈……嗯……”

乳头被这样玩弄毕竟还是太过刺激了，大野忍不住轻声呻吟，他搞不懂自己是想松本怎么做，他一边怕两人过火的动作伤害到宝宝，另一方面又生出渴望，本能地让自己的身体往松本手里送。

松本舔着大野优美的脖颈，腺体上的牙印已经愈合，那疤痕将终生不褪，他用自己丰厚的唇吻着那处，本来是该在标记后做的事，他现在要一件件补回来。

大野觉得自己不受理智控制了，两个人拥在一起的温度高得吓人，松本手上的动作不停，满室都是暧昧的气息。

一阵又一阵的咖喱香从厨房飘来终于让两个人稍稍冷静下来。

松本看着目光迷离的大野，又再用力吻了吻他才肯起身到厨房去照看那锅咖喱。

大野小口小口地喘气，他不知所措地偷偷看着松本俊帅的背影，脸蛋红得夸张。

门铃在这时响了起来。

“智君麻烦帮我开一下门。”正在专心搅拌咖喱的松本想不到有谁会在这个时间来拜访他家。

在大野将门打开的那一刻，他见到不敢相信的一幕——

门外站着和他长相一模一样的人。

“你，你是榎本先生？”

“初次见面，我是榎本径。”

那个穿着格子毛衣背心戴着黑框眼镜的男人面无表情地说道。


	39. 第三十九章

松本对于榎本的到来相当意外，这人和吉本到了国外之后联络他的次数更少了。

他从厨房探出头来时，站在门口大野刚好把榎本挡住了，当他走到玄关处的时候，他才看到这个不速之客。

难怪大野会愣住，就连他都没有想到榎本会突然出现。

大野的表情微妙得很，松本也不知道第一句话该说什么才好。

“好，好久不见。”

虽然这几年是有联系，但这种见面的情形完全不在松本的设想里，他久违的手足无措。

“三年而已。”相较之下，榎本则冷静多了，依旧是松本所认识的那模样。

“嗨！你们怎么全都站在门口这里？”

从电梯口传来的声音将三人的注意力吸引了过去。

樱井？松本搞不懂今天是个什么样的好日子，怎么大家都往他家跑？

“阿径你怎么站在门口？”樱井走近才发现松本和大野仍旧一脸震惊与不解，“润，阿径昨天才下飞机，今天就过来看你和大野先生了。”

“进来坐。”

松本将人都招呼进来，对于还没回过神来厘清事情的大野，他体贴地搂上他的肩，温柔地示意他不要紧张。大野抬头望向松本，刚才看到榎本时的那些不安似乎通通消散了。

樱井和榎本两个人倒也不拘束，早已坐在客厅的沙发上自己招呼自己了。

“阿径是我的朋友。”

松本的声音虽然不大，但大野听出来他把着重点加在“朋友”一词上面，大概是猜到他此刻纷扰的心情吧。

“我知道，我只是很惊讶真的有人和我长得这么像。”

大野不得不承认他的心情真的因榎本的到来而有点乱七八糟，他无法解释自己在见到榎本时那种奇妙的心情。站在自己面前的是和自己五官一模一样的人，而且还是自己Alpha曾经暗恋的人，这让大野无法轻易释怀。可是松本不着痕迹的解释又让他稍稍放下心来，他从来没有试过为一个人如此患得患失，心情的起伏犹如在坐刺激惊险的过山车，忽高又忽低。

松本搂着大野坐在了樱井和榎本的对面。他突然有点感慨，这种场景不是他曾经设想过的。不过以榎本的个性，什么都有可能。

“你们怎么会一起来我家？翔酱不用陪成濑先生吗？”

松本言语间有点责怪樱井的意味，明知道榎本和大野长相神似，要过来也不提前和他打个招呼，现在这样也不知道大野会怎样胡思乱想。

“这个人突然发信息给我说今天就到东京，说是想几个人聚聚，下了飞机后知道你有了Omega就说一定要来看看你们，我想给你个惊喜也不错嘛。”樱井也知道不该瞒着松本直接上来，但他拗不过榎本非要说给松本惊喜，所以就帮着隐瞒了。

“是我听翔酱说你的Omega和我长得很像，所以就很想过来见一下。”

榎本的目光落在大野身上，大野也是回以好奇的注视。

“如果我在外面遇见你，我肯定会以为自己是不是处在另一个平行时空里。”大野也被榎本的容貌所震惊，特别是刚才在门口的那一瞬，他差点以为自己在照镜子。

松本负责的午餐很快就煮好了，四个人一边聊着天一边共进午餐。榎本这次会回来是因为父母在国外遇到了他和吉本，连绑带押地才把两夫夫捉了回来。下了飞机榎本本想着借口要找几个发小聊天再带着吉本开溜的，却没想到自己父母把吉本直接带回本家，说是要让吉本有传宗接代的觉悟。

“哈哈哈哈！”樱井的笑声一如以往的魔性,“你家从知道你是个Omega开始，天天都在为了给你找Alpha传宗接代而头疼。你也是的，和那位吉本先生标记好几年了都不生个娃回来，难怪你父母把他禁锢在本家。”

“婚姻是两个人的事，你们老把生孩子当作婚姻的终点，这是不对的。”榎本慢悠悠地吃了口菜，“先享受完二人世界再说。”

“其实有孩子也不影响啊，你要知道你家就你一个孩子，你又是Omega，伯父他们一直担心你的将来，怕你遇人不淑。”樱井收起笑容，认真地劝说道，“最初我们几个也觉得吉本先生看着很不靠谱啊。”

松本在旁边听得笑了起来， 榎本也不理睬，继续埋头吃饭。

“其实阿径是怕孩子出生之后要背负你们榎本家继承人的压力吧？”松本心有同感地说道，“毕竟继承家业往往会失去很多人生选择，可能也没办法做自己喜欢的事。”

“润小时候是想做和珠宝有关的工作吧。”

榎本的突然提起让松本愣了愣，这是他们几个人小时候聚在一起时说起的，他也不过是说过那么一次。他还记得樱井是想当记者，相叶是想当宠物医生，而榎本是想从事服装设计师。可是随着年岁的增长，所有人都变了。樱井继承家业成了医生，相叶当了厨师，阿径接过家业，成了公司少东，一双巧手把各种锁玩得溜。

“现在也很好，文化传播这行其实很有趣的。”

松本侧过头来看着大野，如果不是因为开了这间公司，他根本没机会认识大野，说起来这也是属于他的好运气。

大野的注意力仍集中在榎本身上，榎本那句话让他发现自己对松本的了解还处在很表面，他不知道松本小时候的梦想，不熟悉松本背后的家族，他又忍不住想起了松本的母亲——她会接受这样无权无势、家景普通的他吗？

“说起来，松本老爷子的九十大寿应该快到了吧？”樱井吃着吃着突然想起了这件事，“在筹备了吧？”

松本点点头，“大房那边的人负责搞。”他顿了顿，“听说今年会搞个大型宴会，你们几个应该已经收到请柬了吧。”

樱井和榎本点点头。

午餐过后，松本和樱井负责收拾碗筷，大野和榎本则坐在客厅沙发上聊天。松本担心地频频回头，让在一边帮他的樱井忍不住笑了。

“你很紧张？阿径又不会对大野先生怎样。”

“你也知道阿径说话很随心的，我怕阿智会胡思乱想。”

“怕什么？你和阿径又没有开始过。”

话虽如此，但松本还是觉得心里不安，无论大野在不在意他和榎本的过往，他都有点不是味儿。

顾虑到大野怀孕了，两人也不多打扰，再聊了一下就离开了。

松本送了人离开之后看着坐在沙发看电视的大野，心里的想法百转千回，不知从何说起。

在自己的伴侣面前谈论自己曾暗恋过的人好像不太适合吧，但是不说，他又怕大野从榎本那听到些什么，到时候把这好不容易得来的关系搞砸就完了。

“润？”大野发现松本站在玄关处很久了，“怎么了？”

“没事。”松本坐到大野身边，他有太多事需要和大野说的，他的家族史光是说出来就是一部豪门大剧。他不知道该从哪里开始讲才会比较好。

松本的沉默让大野察觉到他的异样。

“润有话想说？”

被说中的松本也不否定，“我想和你聊聊我家的事。”

松本的家族庞大，分枝不少，光是松本的父辈就已经有五个兄弟四个姐妹，而在松本父亲这一代，因为他有三个Omega配偶，所以松本自身的同母和不同母的兄弟姐妹就已经达到八人之多，其中和他同母所出的弟弟有两人。

松本是他父亲第二位配偶所生的，他家族里Alpha居多，就算是女性也是Alpha，所以导致他们的内部斗争特别激烈。

松本从小就被母亲教育要力争第一，只因为他是松本家的孩子。临近分化年纪的时候，他母亲又担心他会成为Omega，毕竟松本在兄弟姐妹们里还是非常出色的，虽然松本的父亲已经尽量做到一碗水端平，但由于子女和配偶过多，这种明争暗斗的事根本就没办法彻底解决。

幸好松本是个Alpha，在他的信息素四逸的那一天，他深深地舒了一口气，无论他的弟弟妹妹是什么样的属性，至少还有他这个当哥能顶住。

对于母亲的很多做法和作风，他是能理解的，哪怕在叛逆期他都不曾惹父母亲生气过。毕业之后，松本开始在父亲的安排之下进入到公司工作，由于大房的儿女都比他年长十岁以上，公司的大权早就被他们掌握了，松本就算分得一官半职都无法与兄姐抗衡。

松本并不是没有努力过就轻易放弃的人，他也曾为了公司拼尽全力，可惜在他手上的权太少了，他在公司推行什么都举步维艰。

最终，他心灰意冷地离开了公司，准备利用自己这些年积累的人脉开一家文化传播的公司，主做出版书籍。

可是这样一件事，却引发了他和父母史无前例的争吵。父亲当然知道目前公司的实权都落在大房儿女的头上，但是那时的他身体刚好抱恙，只好让大房的子女来公司帮忙，于是他那些聪明绝顶的大房儿女快速地在公司建立起根系，加上二房三房的孩子都小，等到他们长大的时候，有些事的确已经积重难返了。父亲对松本寄于厚望，希望能靠他削弱大房孩子在公司的势力，所以当他知道松本要放弃公司离开的时候，他失望地和儿子吵了起来。

“我觉得我有这个实力，我不稀罕去分老头子的身家，既然公司没有我大展拳脚之地，那我就往外闯，总会有我自己的一片天。”

“所以那次你知道是你父亲在背后帮你的时候才会那么生气？”

“嗯，我觉得他真的很过分，他以为我永远都只会屈居于人下，我会出人头地的，不靠父荫，我松本润也一样可以创造出自己的事业。”松本握住大野的手，“我可以凭自己的力量给你和宝宝一个家的。你要相信我，阿径的事早已经过去，我和他也从来没有开始过，我们从头到尾都是发小。”

“我知道。”松本的话让大野心甜得笑了出来，“榎本先生和我说你是一个很棒的人，他说你是个渴望得到完整家庭的人，让我好好珍惜你，疼爱你。”

“那家伙呀……”

松本的心有点感慨，虽然和榎本从来都是他的单恋，但其实榎本一直都非常清楚他的感情，榎本聪明地用他的方式让他们的友谊天长地久，让彼此都不因此而心生芥蒂。

“可是我有一件担心的事，就是你的家人似乎并不喜欢我，像之前你母亲就……”

大野把自己缩在松本怀里，尽情地享受着恋人的温暖。

“虽然我妈一直不喜欢男性Omega，但是现在你怀孕了，她也无可奈何。再下一周的周日就是我爷爷的生日，到时我们一定得回本家。不过，阿智有一个秘密武器能让爷爷开心的。”

“是什么？”大野紧张地坐直了身子，“万一我惹你家人不高兴，他们会不会反对我们？”

“谁都不能阻止我们！”松本揉了揉大野的头发，“放轻松，到时候顺其自然就好了。什么事都有我撑着，”他轻轻吻了吻大野的圆圆脸颊，“我可是你的Alpha啊！”


	40. 第四十章

和子妈妈在儿子家住了两天之后就便回家了。她之所以会过来也是因为放心不下和也，毕竟他还没被标记，这让她担心着两夫夫之间是不是有什么不愉快。但这两天她亲眼看到相叶对自己儿子有多宠爱，一颗悬着的心也算是放下了。

现在的年轻人总是很有想法的，她也许不该干涉太多。可在临别之际，她还是没能忍得住，把儿子拉到一旁，劝他赶紧和相叶成为真正的伴侣。儿子红着脸答应她，也让她稍稍放心。

回程时相叶对二宫提起不久后的松本家的晚宴。松本的爷爷是商界举足轻重的人物，他的九十大寿是上流家族的一次大聚会，相叶家也在受邀之列。

“你是不是在担心大野先生？”相叶见二宫沉默不语，他猜到可能跟大野有关系，“润会保护他的，你放心。”

“我的确在担心他，”二宫也不想隐瞒自己这份对朋友的关心，“毕竟家势背景差太远了，他这个人又那么随性，我怕他适应不了。”

二宫的担忧不无道理，他们认识多年，对大野的成长环境他是相当了解的，他怕大野在那样的大家族里会闹出些什么麻烦来。

“不用担心，润对于自己在意的人可是会拼尽全力去保护的。”相叶想了想，还是决定将过去的事说出来，“他知道阿径要和喜欢的人私奔的时候，他哪怕内心在滴血都要帮他们避开家族势力出逃，他从来都舍不得看他喜欢的人受一点点的委屈。他既然决定要和大野先生在一起，那么我相信家族的压力对他来说也不是什么。”

“嗯。”

相叶的话让二宫放松不少。他也知道这些事他操心也没用，有任何问题和困难都得靠他们自己去面对和解决，可是他很希望大野能得到幸福，他担心那个自由自在惯了的人无法适应豪门里的那些条条框框。

时间过得很快，松本家老爷子的九十大寿生日贺宴很快就来到了。这次宴会的地点在松本家最豪华的别墅举行，别墅共三层，每层占地约两百平米，从场地布置到晚宴的餐点酒水都早在几个月前便开始准备，一切都在简约中透着高雅，细节中彰显主人家的品味不凡。

松本原本打算在生日宴前带大野和父母见上一面的，但无奈欧洲分公司的业务繁重，父母和自己弟弟都一直在那边忙个不停，而大野怀有身孕，他也不好特意带大野坐飞机，于是只好留在日本。

虽然之前和父母闹得不算愉快，但当他的公司在文化传播这行略略有了些名气之后，父亲也算是释怀了。松本知道父亲一直都是疼爱自己的，只是母亲对男性Omega一直存在偏见，他怕大野会受气，所以才希望能赶在生日宴前安排他们见面。

只是人不从人愿，公司一个重要客户偏偏在生日宴前约了松本，松本不好拒绝，只好安排一众发小陪同大野先前往宴会别墅，等他公事解决后再立刻赶过去。

相叶和二宫来到宴会现场的时候，樱井已经开车把大野载来了。

自从上次在医院之后，二宫也有到松本家探望过大野，看到松本将大野照顾得无微不至，心里的重担终于放下。他庆幸大野遇到一个珍惜他的人，但今天看到松本家的家势，又不免有点紧张。这个世界和他们原来生活的世界，简直是两个平行不相交的宇宙。

大野的腹部已经有点隆起，他穿了不束身的衣服，看起来反而有一种飘逸感。在一众西装革履的来宾之中分外显眼。

二宫和相叶帮他拿了不少适合孕期吃的东西，他们几个低调地坐到一旁，相叶和樱井小声地为大野介绍在现场来回应酬招呼客人的松本家人。

大野的目光跟着他们的指示将松本的兄姐们通通记下。

“O酱你不用紧张，你现在怀着松本家的宝宝，他们怎么都会有所忌讳的。”相叶安慰着大野。

大野点点头。其实怎么可能不紧张，他们还没结婚，连双方家长也没碰过面，虽然松本让他很安心，可是结婚不止是两个人的事，更是两个家庭的事，相较之下，松本家让他望而却步。

“大野先生，相叶少爷，樱井少爷，二宫先生。”一名头发花白却礼仪周正的老爷爷走到他们四个面前，朝他们欠身行礼。

“啊，栗原管家。”相叶和樱井连忙起身，“好久不见，您身体可好？”

“托两位少爷的福气，栗原身体硬朗，还能继续服侍老爷。”栗原的目光落在大野身上，“大野先生，老爷有请。”

大野的心一慌，一时间不知道怎么回才对，“我？见我？”

“大野先生请不必紧张，老爷非常和蔼可亲的，他只是想见一下润少爷的伴侣。”栗原做出了一个引路的手势，“请跟我来。”

“不用担心，栗原管家是老爷子的人，不会有事的。”樱井也示意大野放心。

大野看到相叶和樱井都这么说，便起身跟着栗原离开。二宫有点不放心想跟过去，却被相叶按住。

“没事的。他终究是要面对他们的。”

二宫想想也是，这是大野的人生，理应由他自己去应对，他们都不可能帮一辈子的忙。他看着大野的背影，那个人并不单薄，大野本就有能力面对各种各样问题。

大野跟着栗原来到三楼，栗原为他开了门，大野看到坐在沙发上品着红酒的松本润的爷爷——松本一郎。对方虽然九十高龄，但看起来精神奕奕，非常健康，风度从内散发，一看就不是普通人。

“松本……老先生……你好。”大野想了半天才挤出这么一个称呼，他站着欠身鞠躬行礼。

松本一郎皱了皱眉，“你这么见外是因为我很凶吗？”

“呃，不是这样的。我只是不太敢叫您。”大野也不是不习惯面对气势强大的人，只是松本一郎是松本润的爷爷，一想到这一点，他就无法轻松面对，那种晚辈心态多多少少占了上风。

“来，坐这边，怀孕了就别站着。你是要和我孙子结婚的人，当然是得跟着他一样叫我爷爷啊！”

松本一郎轻轻拍了拍自己身边的座位，大野不敢不从，小心翼翼地坐了下来。

“我听依子说你和榎本家的阿径长得很像，果然是真的。”

依子是松本母亲的名字，大野心觉不妙，他的一切早就被这家人了解得清清楚楚，而自己就算同样了解对方也总没有对方来得有把握。

“是啊，我见过榎本先生才敢相信这个世界有这么奇妙的事情，两个没有血缘关系的人竟然能长得这么相似。”大野不吭不卑地回答。

“你觉得润是因为喜欢你才和你在一起的，还是因为你长得像阿径？”

松本一郎抛出来的问题很尖锐，大野有点意外老人家对松本润的事如此了解。可今时今日的大野已不再怀疑松本对他的感情，没有什么比日常亲密相处更能感受到彼此的用心。

“也许我和润君的契机是因为我这张和榎本先生长得很相似的脸，可是我很确定现在的润君喜欢的人是我，我们是因为相爱才标记的。”

“哈哈哈……”大野的一番话让松本一郎大笑起来，“很好，你对润这么信任很重要。在我们这种家族，表面平静实则内里波涛汹涌，你们要是对彼此不够坚定，很容易就会散的。你这么有自信，我很喜欢。”

松本一郎的话让大野松了口气，也给了他定心丸，且不说松本父母会怎样，至少眼前的这位大家长是没反对。

“我听润说你很会画画，也喜欢出海钓鱼？”

“很会画说不上，只是当年的专业考试，我是系里的第一名。到于钓鱼，那是因为我从小就喜欢到海里玩，喜欢和海相伴，所以以前有空都会跑去海钓。”

“哈哈，好！好！等你生完宝宝休养好身体，我们一起出海钓鱼！”

“诶？”大野忍不住懵了一脸，“爷爷也喜欢海钓？”

“可喜欢了，阳光下坐在甲板上吹着海风钓鱼，那份自由自在的感觉，啧啧，逍遥！”

“啊！我也是超级喜欢那种感觉，感觉自己回到了大自然母亲的怀抱一样！”说起钓鱼，大野的话题匣子被打开，满脸都是兴奋的表情。

“那就等你生完我的好曾孙，我们就出海，约定咯！”

两人都闲聊了一阵，大野渐渐觉得松本一郎并不是想像中那么可怕，至少比松本母亲好相处。

“既然阿智会画画，今天又是我这个老头子九十大寿，那不如给我画幅肖像吧。”

一直站在一旁的栗原管家从外面命人搬来画架和画具，大野想起松本和他说他有一个能哄他爷爷开心的技能，原来是指他会画画这事。

这是大野画得最紧张的一幅画了，比起当年考专业试更让他紧张。他小心地下笔，仔细勾勒，不一会松本一郎的神韵便跃然纸上。

“爷爷，这次画得很匆忙，希望你不要介意。”

当大野将画作完成，在下方署名完毕之后，他恭敬地说。

“哈哈，画得真好。”松本一郎不过是随意摆了个姿势，却没有想到大野的笔触如此精准，将他眉眼间的风采尽入画中，活灵活现。

“爷爷见笑了！”得到松本爷爷的表扬是大野今天最开心的事，也让他低估了豪门家族的内斗。

“我现在要吩咐栗原一些宴会的事，你先去休息一下，怀孕不是件容易事。”

大野退出松本一郎的书房，却在二楼的楼梯口遇到几个恶意满满的人。大野抬眼看着面前刻意挡住他去路，两男一女的三个人都有着和松本相似的五官，只是年纪看起来和松本有比较明显的差距，他记得相叶和樱井为他远远指认过——这三个人就是松本口中的大房兄姐。

“看来大野先生不知道我们是谁啊。”当中最年长的男人开口了。

“你们是润的哥哥姐姐吧？”大野知道来者不善，自己又只有一个人，硬碰不是明智之举，“初次见面，我叫大野智。”

“肚子都显出来了还不结婚，看来润也不过是想玩玩罢了。”另一位有着超长卷发，神态妩媚的女人踏前一步，仗着身高俯视大野，一副盛气凌人的表情。

大野想起松本和他说过，大房有两个儿子一个女儿，都是Alpha，也是之前一直在公司压制他的“亲人”。

“润君对我怎样，我比任何人都清楚。”大野礼貌又淡漠地回答，“我们结婚那天肯定也会邀请哥哥姐姐前来观礼的。”

“哟！这么肯定自己能成为松本家的人哪？看来是个风骚货啊，懂得用肚子来贴进豪门，真是和依子阿姨一个样呢！”

那女人不依不饶地继续说，身体也越来越接近大野，她刻意散发的Alpha信息素味道非常浓烈，大野觉得有点呼吸不过来，可他知道这些不能在他们面前表现，那只会让他们更得意。

“如果不风骚就不会把我们的好弟弟勾上床了，人家床上表现肯定是让我们的好弟弟很满意的，不然哪会让他怀上松本家的种？”

另一个一直沉默着的男人一开口就全是让人恶心的字句，大野看着三人狰狞的面目，心里替松本难过，为什么润那么好的人会和这样的人流着一半的相同血液？他想起榎本和他说松本很想建立自己的家庭，想必也是因为自幼生活在这样的家里没有得到过真正的亲情吧。

“这一切都与哥哥姐姐没有关系。”

大野不想再和这几个人纠缠下去，他们刻意释放出来的Alpha信息素让怀孕的他非常不好受，他想越过他们离开这里，但他们三个人似乎是故意要为难大野，他们仗着身高挡住他的去路，他们肆无忌惮地将自己强势的信息素释放，让被围在中间的大野难受得快要吐了。

“原来是我的好哥哥姐姐在照顾我的智君，让我好找呢。”

随着那刻意加重的脚步声，松本的紫罗兰花香逐渐飘近，大野回过头看到穿着一袭华丽燕尾服的松本出现在眼前。他被松本搂入怀里，刚才的不适在松本的温热怀抱里慢慢散去。

“智君怀着宝宝不能太过操劳，我先带他去客房休息，下次有机会再和各位哥哥姐姐聊。”

松本也不理会几位兄姐，带大野朝三楼走去。他的哥哥姐姐知道三楼是松本一郎所在之处，想着自己的下马威已经施了，就由他们离开了。

松本将大野带到三楼一间客房，他们坐在客房整洁的床上，并体贴地让大野坐在自己大腿上。

“智君对不起，我来晚了，让他们欺负你了。”

刚才搂住大野的时候他就发现大野有不妥，身体轻轻发抖，脸色也不好，他一想到因为自己不在身边而让大野感受到不愉快，他就自责不已。

大野紧紧搂住松本的脖子，将自己埋在那散发着让他安心香味的腺体边上。

“他们几个很讨人厌，他们是不是从小就欺负润君？”大野英挺的鼻子来回蹭着松本脖颈上的皮肤，“要是我没怀孕，我刚才肯定会骂回去的。”

松本闻言笑了，他的手顺着大野的背部轻拍安抚。

“我习惯了，我都不把他们当一回事的。你别因为他们气坏了身体，不值得。”

“我讨厌他们的信息素，”大野抬起头对上松本深邃的眼睛，“我喜欢润君，不想让你被他们欺负。”

大野主动吻上松本的唇，他像只调皮的小猫那样对松本又是啃又是咬，松本被他逗得心猿意马，落在背部的手开始不安分。

大野今天的衣服是他挑的，粉蓝色的宽松长T恤，外面套一件白色的披风，那种潇洒感特别迷人，出门前就已经让他看呆眼了。现在人就在怀里，软软香香的，还带着自己的味道，这让一向克己的他难以自控。

他扣住大野的后脑，夺过主动权把吻加深。他喜欢轻抚大野后颈上的短发，那种刺手感像一种最美妙的挑逗，可现在的他并不安于这种程度，他的手覆上大野微微隆起的腹部，他感觉着大野身体的变化——腹部优美的肌肉线条开始消失，粉嫩的乳头也开始微肿。大野的身体正为宝宝的到来而作着准备，他觉得这样的大野更美了。

“润君……欺负人……嗯……”

大野几乎被吻得缺氧，他抵挡不住松本那到处点火的手，开口想控诉却发现自己的身体已经沉迷其中。他无力地软在松本的怀里，任由松本的手指在刮弄自己的乳头。

松本眼神深沉地看着大野，最后还是停了手将人紧紧抱住。

“对不起，我是不是太过分了？”

渐渐平复下来的松本有点抱歉，他的Omega怀着孩子，身体怎么能经得起他这样折腾。

大野在他怀里摇头，用力将他圈紧。大野对于松本在这样的家庭长大心疼极了，巴不得用尽全部方法安慰他。他轻柔地吻着松本，贴紧他的身体。

“我们以后会建立一个很幸福的家，我要让润很快乐。”

“你真好！”

松本想没有什么比抱着大野更幸福的了。两人休息了一下，大野也因为松本的信息素而舒畅起来。松本看了看时间，牵着大野来到一楼。

松本一郎的九十岁生日宴会就快要开始了。

“诶？你说成濑先生要生了？”

来到一楼后，大野没看到二宫他们，松本说在过来的路上接到相叶的电话，说是在家里的成濑突然出现生产的迹象，于是相叶开车送了樱井去医院，并请松本家的司机送了二宫回家。

“是啊，翔酱要当爸爸了。我听栗原叔说你帮爷爷画了肖像画？”

“你还好意思说！一点情报都不透露给我，你知不知道我画的时候有多紧张？我的手都在抖！”大野抱怨道，“还好他老人家满意，不然这个家都没人会接受我了。”

“等我安排好，我们就去拜访你家和我家。”

两人的窃窃私语全数落在不远处的榎本眼里。

“安心了吧，径。”吉本没个正经地从后将榎本抱住，“松本已经找到他的幸福了。”

“是的。”

榎本一直觉得松本是发小里对自己最好的那个，但是感情并不是能勉强的，他这个人感觉淡漠，只有吉本荒野这个人能激起他全部的感情。

在松本帮他和吉本私奔的时候，他在机场看到松本泛红的眼眶，他想自己这辈子能做的是在祈祷松本能早点遇到真正适合的人。他看到松本现在这么幸福，他也可以放下心来。

“荒野，我们生宝宝吧。”

“你不怕孩子要继承家业没有了自我吗？”

“我不觉得你会教育出这么乖的孩子。”榎本白了吉本一眼。

“哈哈哈哈！”吉本在榎本脸上啵了一口，“阿径真了解我！”

宴会开始的时候，松本一直牵着大野的手，他知道今天晚上现场有多少媒体，他也正想借此机会为自己和大野的婚姻铺路。一直以来他们这些所谓豪门儿女的恋爱史都是媒体追逐的八卦对象，那次他抱大野的照片就是被媒体一曝光，他妈妈就以为他们已经在交往了。他知道他的父母不会那么轻易就接受大野，所以才会回避至今，但是无论怎样，他已经下定了要一辈子守护疼爱大野的决心。

只是松本没想到，他的爷爷做得更绝更狠。

在宴会中段松本一郎要切生日蛋糕之前，他竟然命人拿出刚才大野为他所画的肖像，当众宣布大野是他孙子松本润的伴侣，并且会在不久的将来为松本家再添一名成员。站在一旁的松本和大野呆若木鸡，松本更是看到他父母亲被迫鼓掌赞成的尴尬表情，看来他这次赌对了。

松本从小就最受爷爷的宠爱，他知道爷爷喜欢有艺术才华的人，各位兄弟姐妹也因这个而学会了不同的才艺来讨他老人家的欢心。他也从小被母亲逼着学下棋来陪爷爷，虽然说学到后面多少是他自己有了兴趣，可初衷确实是为了讨好爷爷。所以他知道爷爷一定也会很欣赏大野的画技，而且像大野这么好的人，他那精明的爷爷不可能看不到大野的优点。松本一郎并不只看重一个人的家势背景，他更看重一个人的人品个性，他是一个洞悉一切的企业家，绝对不是人云亦云只看表面的老糊涂。

松本牵着大野站在镁光之下，大野看着松本英俊无比的脸，他的手被温暖着，他想以后无论有多少豪门风雨他都不会感到害怕的，因为他身旁的这个男人有保护他的强大力量。为了松本，他愿意踏进这个未知的上流社会，他不后悔不胆怯，因为爱的力量无限大。


	41. 第四十一章

二宫被松本家的司机送回家之后，一个人面对着空荡荡的房子，突然不安了起来。

宴会还没开始，就在大野被栗原带去见松本一郎之后的几分钟，樱井就接到家里的电话说成濑有临产的迹象，让身为医生的樱井脸色大变，相叶在一旁看到这种情况就提出说要开车送樱井到医院，并连忙请松本家的司机开车护送二宫回家。

二宫跟在他们的后面看着相叶轻拍着樱井的背部安抚他时，他想起在相叶家看到的相册。那时年幼的相叶长得那么清秀，他们之间是否也有过什么绮丽时候呢？

二宫目送他们上车，看着那车在相叶的驾驶下风驰电掣地往医院赶去，他脑内的胡思乱想竟一发不可收拾。

直到此刻坐在家里，满屋都是相叶和他的味道和气息，也仍然无法让他不安的心放轻松。他无法忘掉相叶轻拍樱井背部的那一幕，那两个相识多年的人有着旁人所没有的默契，聊起来简直是自成一个世界，让二宫觉得自己被排除在外。

他去浴室打算洗澡，脱去那套华丽的西服，他看着镜中的自己，这身体难道没有吸引力吗？为什么他们都如此亲密了，相叶却仍不标记他呢？

是什么原因？

难道说在相叶的心中还有着樱井的一席之地吗？

他匆匆洗完，穿着宽松的家居服环着抱枕坐在沙发上。他看了看手机，没有任何邮件或未接来电，而现在距离相叶开车送樱井到医院已经过去两个半小时了。

他拿着手机把玩，期待着相叶的一通电话或是一封邮件。时间不紧不慢地走着，二宫看着安静的手机，依旧是什么都没有。

他忍耐不住，决定编写邮件给相叶。

【雅纪，你大概什么时候回来？】

不妥，删掉。

【雅纪，我想你回来。】

好像不适合，删掉。

【雅纪，成濑先生一切顺利吧？】

思前想后，二宫都觉得找不到什么更好的词句来表达自己此刻的想法，只好将最后那条发送出去。

相叶的回复很快。

【成濑先生的情况不太好，现在还在手术室，宝宝已经平安来到世界，是个男孩。我陪翔酱等成濑先生做完手术再回来，我怕他一个人撑不住。你不用等我，累了就先休息。】

相叶一通信息让二宫陷入更严重的胡思乱想里，成濑先生情况危急，他们这时肯定是在手术室外，不知道为什么，他一想到相叶现在正和樱井独处，内心就会有无数个想法涌现。

二宫进房随便换了一套衣服，拿起车钥匙便到车库开车往樱井家的医院开过去。

一路上理智告诉二宫要冷静，可他就是失去了对自己的控制，停好车后他便一路往成濑所在的手术室狂奔。

在走廊里，他看到相叶的手搭在樱井的肩上，樱井垂着头，刚好把相叶的脸挡住，让二宫猜不到相叶的此刻是什么样的表情。

二宫停住了那急匆匆的步伐，他看着那仿佛自成一个世界的两个人，那里找不到一丝空隙让他可以进入。

“小和？”

是空气被扰动还是二宫的目光过于灼人？相叶莫名地有了一些感应，他抬起头看到站在走尽头的二宫，而被唤了名字的二宫竟然脚底生根不敢轻易走近他们。

相叶对二宫突然在医院出现也是奇怪，他走到他面前，二宫本来就白皙的皮肤在医院那种发白的环境里有着一种异样的感觉，走近后的相叶看到二宫眼底似乎充满了受伤的神色，他不知道二宫发生了什么事，但他受不了二宫用这样的眼神看他，仿佛他要将二宫遗弃一样。

他将二宫抱入怀里，安慰似地抚着那单薄的身体。

“怎么了？来也不告诉我一声？开车累吗？”

二宫闻到相叶身上有别人的味道，因为他们只是临时标记的关系，很容易就会淡掉，所以他们都很容易沾染上别人的信息素味道。他不知道此刻鼻腔里的是不是樱井的气味，可他讨厌得很。

他讨厌相叶身上有别人的味道，他讨厌相叶和别人有肢体接触，他不想承认自己因这么一点小事而变得小气。他紧紧地搂着相叶，他希望自己的姜花香能盖过别人的味道，他想让相叶只属于他。

“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

相叶闻到怀里人越来越浓烈的信息素味道，身体变得蠢蠢欲动。Alpha不是没有热潮期，相叶不想在这里被二宫勾起自己的情欲，在他们越发亲密的这段日子里他还没有发过情，他怕自己在面对心爱的人时会失去控制。

他想松开二宫，却反而被抱得更紧。他从未见过如此示弱的二宫，这让他非常不解。他不知道二宫今天是怎么了，他从来不会这样的。

“嗯？需要叫医生过来吗？”

相叶看到二宫的眼里一片雾气，让他心脏一紧，低头亲了亲他的额头。

二宫踮起脚亲上相叶，直到吻上相叶柔软的唇他才放下心来。二宫的舌舔湿了相叶的唇，他幼稚地认为这样能让相叶沾上自己味道。

“你不在家我觉得很难受。”

二宫幽幽的声音，让相叶自责起来。他并不是有意冷落二宫，只是在看到樱井担忧的神色之后，他真的不放心。

“对不起，我只是太担心翔酱。”

“我知道，是我自己胡思乱想。”二宫踮起脚环住相叶的颈项，“我相信你的。”

二宫知道相叶不会背叛自己，可是他就是很不安，看到相叶和樱井稍稍亲密都觉得难受。明明光明正大的两个人在他的有色滤镜下，总带着暧昧不明的颜色。

“你累不累？我们一起陪翔酱好不好？”

相叶牵紧二宫的手，二人一同坐在走廊的长椅上。二宫看着樱井满脸担忧彷徨，突然觉得自己这醋吃得不太对，可是他想起自己不知道相叶不愿意标记他的原因，他就怎么都无法放宽心。他想自己已经彻底迷失在这个名叫相叶雅纪的男人的爱情里了。

“累的话，靠着我的肩先睡一下吧。”他将爱人搂入怀里，柔声细语地说道。

相叶从二宫见面时的反应，大概猜出二宫为什么会在这个时间点出现。是他大意疏忽了二宫的感受，前阵子他才为二宫私下照顾大野的事而闷闷不乐，怎么现在反而轮到他没及时考虑到二宫的心情了呢？

相叶温柔的话语和那暖人的动作让二宫好受了点，他将自己窝进相叶的怀里，伸手圈住相叶的腰。

他的眼角看到樱井似乎一直没有在意他们这边，突然觉得自己好幼稚。但相叶温暖的身体让他迷醉。

他不愿放手，他无法放手。

二宫有了点睡意，闭着眼正迷迷糊糊间，耳畔又传来了相叶的声音。

“小和，成濑先生的手术做完了。”

二宫被惊醒，睁开眼揉了揉，一双蜜糖般的眼眸盈着水汽。

“嗯？”

“成濑先生出来了，情况不太好，现在还不知道什么时候能醒。”

二宫看到相叶一脸沉重，樱井早已不见人影，想必是陪着成濑去了病房。

“怎么会这样？”二宫坐直身子，“成濑先生现在是什么状况？”

“成濑先生身体一直不太好，翔酱本来也不打算要孩子的，可是他知道翔酱喜欢孩子，所以才冒险怀孕。走，我们去病房。”

相叶牵着二宫走到成濑的病房前，隔着玻璃望过去，樱井穿着无菌服坐在成濑床边，成濑脸色苍白，手上还打着点滴。

相叶沉默地看着樱井，他的神色凝重，二宫站在他身边，面对这样的情况，他不知道该说什么才好。

“我们回家吧，不要打扰他们了。”

相叶编辑了一条信息给樱井，二宫主动握住相叶略有凉意的手。

“成濑先生会没事的。”

相叶闻言无奈地扯动嘴角笑了笑，“嗯，他们一定会好好的。”

相叶的步伐有点大，二宫被他牵着走得有点踉跄。二宫从来没有见过这样的相叶，他不敢开口说些什么，气氛像是突然凝结成了寒冰。

他突然发现，樱井在相叶心中的地位很重。

一直以来都是他们都甚少聊到樱井，除了最初的时候。他以为樱井和大野一样都大概只是他们年幼时的一段豆芽梦而已，但现在看来并不单单如此。

“小和对不起，翔酱发生这样的事，我心情也不太好。”

坐上二宫开过来的车，相叶在副驾驶座上揉了一下脸，他今天的精神状态不好，所以把驾驶座让给了二宫。

“没事，我来开吧。”二宫犹豫了一下，还是在发动车子前解开安全带凑到相叶身前给了他一个拥抱。

“他们都会没事的。”

二宫的举动让相叶有点意外，也让他觉得很温暖。他伸手抱了抱爱人，轻声道谢。

二宫红着耳尖发动车子，在闪耀着霓虹灯的马路上，往他们的家开去。


	42. 第四十二章

相叶回家后先拿了衣服去洗澡，他洗完之后，二宫又抱着睡衣进了浴室。

相叶躺在床上睡不着，他看了看手机，樱井没有任何回复，相信成濑的状况还是很不好。他以为樱井和成濑会这么美满幸福下去，而且樱井家都是医生，一直都细心照应着成濑的整个孕期。樱井很担心成濑的身体，最初曾经想着为了成濑着想而不要生宝宝。成濑为了樱井而冒险怀孕，樱井当时又是生气又是心疼。现在出了状况，他相信樱井更加自责。

相叶陷入回忆里，没注意到二宫已经洗完澡开门进来了。

二宫看着拿着手机发呆的相叶，自从他们正式在一起之后，他都没有见过相叶这副神情。相叶心不在焉地看着手机屏幕，二宫几乎百分百笃定相叶现在心里想的是樱井。

二宫觉得即使此刻他和相叶相隔不到五步的距离，可他伸出手也触不到相叶的心底。

若不是他们遇见彼此，相叶会一生都在等樱井吗？

若成濑先生出了什么事，相叶会怎样？

这就是相叶不愿标记他的原因吗？

二宫的心一惊，双手不自觉紧握成拳，鼻头发酸。

“小和你洗完了？快过来睡觉吧。”

相叶回过神来把手机放回床头柜的时候，注意到站在门口低垂着脑袋的二宫。

他被流露出哀伤神情的二宫震慑，他掀开被子拍了拍自己旁边的位置，这一刻，他只想好好地抱住他的小和，给他安慰。

二宫抬起头看着相叶，相叶的眼睛清澈干净，让他忍不住在想是不是自己太敏感多心呢？

他的手似是不自觉地握住衣服上的扣子，等到他从相叶的眼里看出惊讶的时候，他已经解了三颗扣子。

微凉的空气从胸口渗入，让他不由自主轻轻发抖，他突然下了一个决定。

二宫慢慢将衣服脱去，相叶看着他的上衣滑落在地，睡裤也被踩在脚下，那条充满可爱意味的天蓝色内裤正裹着二宫鼓起来的性器，布料有些地方变得深色，明显就是被濡湿了。

“小和……”

看着全身赤裸只穿着内裤的二宫像一只慵懒的猫咪一般从床尾位置慢慢朝自己爬过来，相叶觉得自己浑身上下的血液都沸腾起来了。他伸手接住二宫，二宫却在扑入他怀里时仰头吻住了他。

二宫的小舌头主动地挑逗起来，缠着相叶的吮吸。相叶的手融着内裤摸向他的会阴，性器的根部因为被触摸而不停颤抖。二宫摇着小屁股配合着相叶的动作，亲吻的主动权早就被相叶夺回去。相叶空闲的手扣着他的后脑让他无处可逃，步步紧逼的亲吻让他濒临缺氧边缘，津液沿着下巴蜿蜒。

二宫本来是双腿分开地跪在相叶大腿上方的，可是Omega的敏感体质让他很快就软了腰，会阴一直不停地在相叶大腿上蹭动。

“小和的热潮期应该还没到的呀？”

虽然对二宫的投怀送抱很享受，但今晚主动得有点过分的二宫让相叶很疑惑，他一边让二宫把自己的衣服脱去，一边问道。

二宫把自己窝进相叶的怀里，赤裸裸的两具身体抱在一起，体温节节攀升。相叶见他不说话，于是更加温柔地轻抚着他，不时低头亲吻他柔软的头发。

“为什么？雅纪为什么不愿意标记我？”

二宫搂着相叶的脖子，那双莹润的蜜色眼瞳此刻盛满了泪水，看得相叶的心揪着疼。

“我——”

“是因为雅纪还在等着樱井先生吗？”二宫打断了相叶的话，说出了今晚让他不安到极点的话，“如果没有了成濑先生，雅纪是不是就会和樱井先生在一起？”

“当然不是！”相叶终于明白二宫今晚一直阴着脸是在想什么了，原来是吃醋了。“我不准你胡思乱想，樱井身边现在是谁都与我无关，重点是我已经有你了！”

相叶捧着二宫的小脸蛋一口一口一亲吻着，他心疼极了，他不要再听到他的胡言乱语了。

“那你为什么不愿意标记我？是小和没有吸引力吗？”

二宫的眼泪滑了下来，相叶没想到他在无意间竟然伤害了他最爱的人。

他不是不想标记二宫，他只是想在一个精心设计的浪漫美好场景里，让二宫有一个终生难忘的回忆而已。

怎么就偏偏遇上樱井和成濑之间发生了事呢？

“你这个小傻瓜在胡说什么？”相叶含住二宫早就红透的耳垂，低哑的嗓音带着性感的意味，“你都不知道自己有多诱人吗？”

耳垂是二宫敏感的地方，他既想闪躲又不可自控地软了身子。

“那你标记我好不好？我要你今晚就标记我！”

Omega难得显露霸道的一面，他的Alpha当然是乖乖答应。

“那你要请好假了，我这几天都不会放你下床了！”

相叶把手伸入二宫内裤里揉捏着那手感极佳的臀肉，趁他正享受的时候把内裤拉下，顺手就狠狠地抽打了他屁股。

“呜呜呜……”

二宫的呻吟声总会让相叶想起那些还没满月的动物幼崽，无辜又惹人怜爱。

二宫撅起那已经动情的翘臀，颤抖着手去扒拉相叶的裤子。

“看来小和很心急。”

虽然嘴上调戏个不停，但动作上相叶还是很配合的，那硬梆梆的肉棒在二宫面前张牙舞爪。虽然早已经亲密无间，但每次看到相叶那根东西，二宫都会忍不住慨叹这东西的巨大，而想起它在自己身体里的动作，他的脸更红，小穴也不受控制地分泌淫液。

二宫抚上柱身，舌尖像品尝美食一般小口小口地舔弄着顶端的小孔。

相叶有点意外，在他们之前的性事里，二宫从未帮他做过这样的事，倒不是二宫不愿意，只是大部分的情况都是二宫被情欲迷昏了头脑，乖乖地张开双腿求欢。

今天的二宫很清醒。

他刻意散发着他的姜花香气，他故意用他水润的眼眸望着相叶，这是他第一次主动地去诱惑别人。

他反复将相叶的龟头含住又松开，满口的津液沿着柱身流了下来。他第一次品尝这玩意，相叶刚洗完澡，肉棒干净得没有什么腥味，含住的时候又大又硬，像在吃小时候他最喜欢的棒棒糖一样。

相叶目不转睛地看着二宫那张小巧的嘴不断地吞吐着他的粗大，这是他从未想过的活色生香的画面，他忍不住按住二宫的后脑往深处顶弄。

好舒服！

相叶仰着头，和后穴不同的舒适感让他的性器又变得大了些。

二宫的舌头在口腔里沿着柱身的血管细细地一遍又一遍地舔着，他的手用最温柔的力度照顾着两个囊袋。他第一次做这样的事，他曾担心这样放浪的自己会被相叶嫌弃，可是当他看到相叶受用的表情时，他也觉得心花怒放。

姜花的信息素渐渐被相叶的白茶味盖住。

二宫觉得自己浑身都湿透了。

无人理会的后穴正在Alpha信息素的勾引下分泌着大量淫液为接下来的性事做准备，这身体的本能反应让二宫好想被相叶抚摸。相叶的肉棒太大，把他的小嘴撑得好酸，他好想相叶亲亲他。

他可怜兮兮地看着相叶，嘴巴仍在卖力吞吐。相叶像是看透他心中所想，将肉棒从二宫口中退了出来。

他将二宫抱入怀里，亲吻那张被蹂躏得又红又肿的唇。二宫像只乖巧温柔的小猫咪，任由相叶色情地抚摸着自己赤裸的身躯。

二宫的皮肤幼滑得像剥了壳的鸡蛋，让人想狠狠咬一口，相叶知道二宫的身体已经做好准备，那些水已经把他的大腿都弄湿了，可他还是想把节奏拖慢些。

相叶的手指沿着二宫背部的线条一直来到穴口，他只是轻轻一碰就引得那里拼命收缩。二宫颤抖的身体往下一沉，胸前的乳头刚好落在相叶的唇边，相叶毫不客气地张嘴就把那诱人的红点含住。

“呜……哈……”

“小和什么时候学会这些的？”

相叶轻轻咬了二宫乳头，手指顺着那些润滑液插了进去。二宫四肢发软快要撑不起身子了，他沉下腰让自己的性器在相叶身上磨蹭，嘴里吐露着凌乱的呻吟声。

相叶抱着二宫的腰将他反压在身下，他细柔地啃咬着二宫的身体，不一会白嫩的身体上便全是深紫色的吻痕。

二宫双腿被拉到最开，相叶低头看着一缩一缩的小洞，他朝里面吹了口气。

“嗯……”

二宫双腿颤抖得更加厉害，他想把腿并起来，可他的挣扎在相叶看来更像是一种挑逗。

“雅君……”

二宫的呼唤听在相叶耳里更像是一种调情。

“明明不是热潮期也能湿成这样，原来小和骨子里这么骚。”

相叶的手指在紧致的穴洞里抽插，那带着薄茧的掌心重重拍打着那个淫荡的穴口。一时间，二宫失控的呻吟声伴着水声在房间里此起彼伏。

相叶几乎从来没有试过这样戏弄他，相叶总是很体贴地顺从他，特别是当他在热潮期不受控制的时候。

“雅君，想要……哈……”

二宫趁相叶抽出手指的时候，用那又白又可爱的脚趾头去蹭弄相叶的腹肌，他挺起腰用下面那张小嘴去引诱相叶已经涨得发紫的大肉棒。

“为什么今天的小和比发情的我还要失控？”

相叶是自控力极佳的人，可是刚才在医院他就已经觉得自己有点不妥。他说不清是什么原因，当他拥着二宫的时候，整个身体和信息素都濒临失控的边缘，他以为回家洗个澡就能解决，毕竟今晚发生了这么多事，他不想让二宫有所误会，误以为他是拿他来解闷。

但当二宫在他面前将自己慢慢剥光的时候，他硬了，他的信息素如同脱僵野马完全不受他的理智所控。

既然他们都爱着对方，他又何必去计较那些虚幻的场景？

相叶将二宫笔直的腿架到肩上，肉棒操进去的时候，二宫哭得鼻子都红了。他低头亲吻着二宫漂亮脸蛋上的泪水，下半身的动作却又快又猛。以往当二宫处于热潮期的时候，相叶还勉强能克制一下，可当他自己处在发情的时候，他发现他在面对二宫时更加失控。

相叶顶弄得一下比一下深入，二宫的屁股都被拍打得通红。二宫抱着相叶，穴道里的媚肉把那根凶器绞紧。他被相叶霸道的Alpha味道诱惑着，生殖腔正慢慢打开。

“啊啊啊……”二宫满脸是泪，他的舌头总是半露着，他喜欢相叶在做爱的时候和他接吻，“雅君顶到了……”

相叶闻言笑了，他低头浅浅地碰了碰二宫的唇，然后含住了那颗在空气中硬了很久的乳头。他的龟头一寸一寸地顶入二宫初次被侵入的秘密花园，那里的肉十分柔软，像最滋润的唇在吮吸着他。

Alpha的结慢慢张开，相叶将二宫紧紧抱住，在他将精液浇灌在生殖腔里的时候，二宫也在痉挛中迎来了高潮，他颤抖着在他们的身体之间射了出来。

二宫闭着眼睛承受相叶对他腺体的啃咬，白茶和姜花的信息素渐渐融合在一起。

二宫喜悦的眼泪一直没有停过，在成结的一刻，二宫终于感受到作为一个Omega能找寻到一个能与他真心相爱的Alpha是多么幸福的一件事。

相叶从来不知道成结的感觉竟然是如此神圣，作为一个Alpha，他今后的人生有了需要为之负责的人，他的生命从此圆满。

“小和，我爱你！”

“雅君，我也爱你！”


	43. 第四十三章

二宫忘记自己有下过几次床了。他的Alpha狂热地缠着他，他们已经没有了时间的概念，如果说以往是为了照顾他的热潮期而做爱，那这次是他第一次感受到Alpha的发情是怎样一回事。

虽然同样是对彼此极度渴求，但Alpha的霸道和宠溺更加明显一些。例如相叶会不愿把疲软的性器拔出来，等到两人稍稍休息之后，那东西又会在二宫的身体里苏醒，把他填得满满的。

他们甚至连吃饭的时候都在做爱，把家里搞得乱七八糟。二宫无奈之余又心甜如蜜，反正这些最后都是由相叶处理的。

相叶以为自己控制得了的，至少不会这么没有节制，然而二宫真的是他的失控源。他无时无刻都想亲吻着他，拥抱着他，想随时随地让他发出甜腻动人的浪叫，喜欢听到他们交合处的狂浪水声。几乎是一睁开眼就想将自己埋进他身体里律动，看着那白皙的身躯满布自己的吻痕就觉得成就感十足。

他明明就爱二宫爱得失控，他一早就应该标记他的。不过现在也不晚，他们互相纠缠的信息素轻易地点燃着爱的欲望，他们爱得放肆，从标记到现在，他们已经做了五天。

像现在，他们刚吃饱这顿午饭，二宫不过是俯身收拾一下餐桌上的东西，相叶就觉得自己忍不住了。

这不是自己发情的错。

当相叶的手揉上二宫半露的翘臀时，他是这么想的。

是二宫只穿着他的睡衣，是二宫没穿内裤，是二宫故意在他眼前弯腰去把那诱人的小洞露出来，所以他失控都是有原因的。

“我的Omega从什么时候开始这么会色诱人的？”

当相叶的舌尖舔上自己的小穴时，二宫的身体立刻软了下来，他靠自己双肘撑着，屁股却主动配合着撅了起来，好方便相叶的动作。

“谁叫你之前……定力那么好？”

就是因为相叶迟迟不标记他才让二宫胡思乱想的，他甚至去看母亲之前发过来的那些视频和图片，暗地里大胆模拟想像，希望有一天成为相叶真正的Omega。

相叶一愣，随即想通。他从后抱住二宫，早已勃起的肉棒隔着睡裤在二宫的腿间抽插，布料磨得那娇嫩的皮肤发红。二宫被标记后的身体更加敏感，自家Alpha的一点小动作都能让他蠢蠢欲动。后穴在相叶的玩弄下已经一片泥泞，一颤一颤的洞口正等着它最爱的肉棒来把它填满。

“雅君雅君……”

二宫的声音媚得如同催情春药，他摇着屁股去求欢，后颈上的腺体被相叶咬住，融合后的信息素在家里随意飘散。

相叶捏住在空气中挺立的乳头，二宫的身体在他掌控中软成一团。他将二宫搂得很紧，怀里人仰着头，薄薄的唇瓣中舌尖半露，相叶吻住不放。

“想要就自己来。”

相叶用力吮了一下二宫下巴的痣，他觉得二宫是个美味的甜点，从卖相到内里无一不是他最喜欢的模样。

二宫瞪了相叶一眼，从标记开始，这人就越来越爱戏弄他了。他跪在相叶面前把那碍事的内裤扒掉，张嘴就将肉棒含住。如果说标记那晚他的口交技术还很生涩，在经过这几天他们反复练习之后，他已经大概明白他要怎么做才能让相叶更加舒服。

相叶喜欢他含得深一点，也喜欢他用舌尖去舔弄马眼，如果他用手配合着去揉搓囊袋，那么相叶的精液很快就会把他的小嘴灌满。

“你呀……”

相叶坐在餐椅上双腿分开，二宫跪趴在他腿间，可爱的脑袋不停起伏。他用脚尖去安抚二宫的性器，穴道的爱液早就顺着大腿滴落在地板上，二宫被堵得严实的嘴巴发出微弱的呻吟声，听起来像只可爱的幼猫。

二宫的嘴巴小，每次口交总是会让他酸软不已，所以相叶其实并不是舍得让他辛苦。他从二宫口里退出来，再把二宫抱到怀里。

“自己坐下去。”

“讨厌……”

虽然嘴上不情不愿，可二宫的动作倒是顺从得很，湿润的穴道一口气就将粗壮的大肉棒吃掉。相叶扶着他的腰顶到最深，早已熟悉肉棒形状的媚肉缠了上来，二宫的屁股随着动作摇摆了起来。

“啊……哈……”

相叶扯开二宫的衣衫，看着他微微胀起的胸部，低头啃咬亲吻起来。二宫胡乱捉住相叶的手臂，却无法控制自己被顶得乱七八糟的身体，那些淫糜的水声配合着相叶猛烈的顶撞，每一下都带给前列腺最大的刺激。他的姜花香气四溢，相叶沉醉在其中，对二宫的占有欲又更加强烈。

“小和帮我生宝宝好不好？”相叶吸了吸那颗含在嘴里的乳头，“然后这里就有奶出来了。”

“可能会有了……呜呜……慢点……”

二宫才刚求饶，相叶就又一次顶入了生殖腔，滚烫的精液让他也射了出来。

他们拥抱着对方平复气息，餐桌上仍堆满了还没收拾的碗筷。

“我好累，都是你啦！”二宫的小尖嗓抱怨着，“我不收拾啦，你自己搞。”

“好好好，你躺床上休息，其他我来搞。”得了便宜的相叶乖乖哄着自家Omega。

下午的时候，和恋人相拥着睡午觉的相叶收到了樱井的信息，说是成濑已经苏醒。二人都放心地舒了口气，放下手机没多久又收到松本发来的信息，邀请他们到家里商量协助他们筹备婚礼的事。

时间总是一天一天地过去，松本希望在大野肚子明显起来之前把婚礼办了。他虽然是不喜欢豪门奢华的办事风格，但是这种无法避免的事，他也不愿和家里人就这事起冲突。

所幸的是松本老爷子对他极为宠爱，对大野也喜欢，因此开了口让他们作主处理婚礼的一切事宜，并吩咐了栗原帮他忙。

随后跟着大野来到他实家拜访的松本表面平静，内里其实紧张得很。按常理，他应该正经八儿追求大野，在结婚之后才将人标记的，现在不仅把人占为己有，更是怀上了宝宝，一般人会觉得这样的Alpha很低级。

“别担心。”大野在开门之前把松本的手牵住，“我爸妈人很好的。”

“我是怕他们误会我轻浮，然后不愿意把你交给我。”

松本今天穿得特别庄重，他把头发都往后梳，五官精致深邃，又因服装的关系显得很是成熟稳重，丝毫看不出来年纪上比大野还小上一些。

“没事，他们会相信我的眼光。”

说话间，大野把门打开了，他软软糯糯地喊了一声“我回来了。”

屋里走出一个眉目和大野智相似的女人，松本知道她便是大野智的母亲，连忙点头打招呼。

“您就是松本先生？我家阿智承蒙您照顾了。”大野母亲客气地回应。

大野牵着松本在沙发坐下，然后又要去帮母亲准备招待客人的茶点。松本不舍得大野辛苦，又跟着去帮忙。大野母亲在一旁看着他们，心里稍稍放心。

大野父亲从房间出来的时候，松本把腰挺得更直。大野看着他不安的模样还是忍不住笑了出声，丝毫没有想起自己在松本家的时候也是如此。

和大野父母的交谈之后，松本觉得自己更了解大野了。晚饭后，松本主动承担起洗碗的工作，他的体贴让大野的父母很放心。最初的时候他们也担心自己那个自由惯了的儿子能不能被豪门家族所接受，更担心像松本润这样的有钱少爷可能只是玩玩而已。现在亲眼看到他们互相迁就相处和谐，才渐渐放下心来。

“喝杯茶吧，辛苦润君了。”

大野的父母去了散步，屋里就剩下他们两个，松本坐在阳台里的小圆桌旁，而洗完澡的大野为爱人倒了杯温热的清茶。他把茶放到桌上，从后将松本抱住。

“我不辛苦，我怕你舟车劳顿才是。”松本将人从后牵到身前，让他坐在自己大腿上。

大野家在高层，从阳台望下去万家灯光如同天上银河，这夜景美极了。松本靠在大野的肩上，他很喜欢大野家的气氛，他想正是这样的家才培养出大野这么棒的人。

“其实还好，宝宝很听话，所以也不会很折腾。”

自从和松本在一起，他和宝宝都不会像之前那样充满了不安，而松本那些甜蜜蜜的爱将这份感情浇灌成了参天大树。

“爸爸妈妈真的很友善，我最初还担心会被打一顿呢，毕竟我们还没结婚就已经先标记了。”

“哈哈，”大野笑出眼泪，“他们怎么可能会这样？我才是要担心的那个好吗？”

松本知道大野在面对自己家人的时候有多紧张，也知道自己父母有多难应付，他只希望他们的婚礼能同时满足两边的要求，既不失豪门的面子，也不让阿智觉得这并不是一场属于他们的婚礼。

“这段时间辛苦你了。毕竟松本家有自己的规矩，虽然和你的性格习惯可能会比较不合，但婚礼办完之后，我们和他们见面的次数会减少的。”

“不，”大野摇摇头，“你的父母始终是你最亲的人，我还是希望我们不要把关系搞得那么僵，我可以适应的。何况老人家都是喜欢宝宝的，以后宝宝出生之后，多让老人家亲近一下才对的。”

“阿智你真的很体贴。”

松本将大野搂住，他觉得自己很幸福，他一直想要的那种感觉只有大野能给他。曾经的他满身是刃，遇上大野之后却渐渐将那一身少爷脾气敛去，人也变得更加温柔。

“我也要谢谢润一直陪在我身边。”

大野想起和松本的点点滴滴，想起他在大街上抱起自己的温柔，想起他生病时对他的依赖，想起他在他母亲面前牵起他手时的霸气，凡此种种都让他忍不住会心一笑。

“笑什么？”

“我喜欢润。”

松本被他的突然直球打得措手不及，来不及脸红就怀里人仰头吻住。

亲吻甜得让人心花怒放，让松本忽略了周围四散的紫罗兰花香，那许久不曾释放过欲望正蠢蠢欲动。


	44. 第四十四章

折腾了一天，两人都累了，上床后没多久就睡了。

半夜里，松本被窗外的雷雨声吵醒，他借着窗外的街灯光芒看着怀里的大野，轻轻低头吻了吻那圆润的小脸。大野的肚子大得很快，甚至偶尔还能感觉到宝宝的胎动，松本的手覆上那隆起的小腹，他觉得那肚皮好像自己在动，不知道是不是宝宝在和他打招呼。

“嗯……”

大野转动了一下身体，姿势从仰卧变成侧身，他钻进松本的怀里，呼吸的热气刚好全散落在松本的胸膛上，惹得松本心头发烫。那淡淡的栀子花香混着他的紫罗兰花香一阵又一阵地在空气中飘逸，松本心神一震。

大概是他压抑太久了。

他小心翼翼地挪动身体，想离大野远一点。在面对自己喜欢的人时，他从来都不是什么圣人，可现在大野怀了宝宝，他不能那么自私，万一让大野和宝宝受伤怎么办？

虽然松本很想冷静下来，可是身体反应却不受控制，燥热一涌而上，血液都往下半身汇聚。事到如今，他只好想办法把大野挪开，然后自己到浴室去解决。

大野一直都不是浅眠的人，但松本的轻手轻脚却不知怎地将他弄醒了。

“润？”大野看着身体坐了起来的松本，他揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，一脸茫然。

“我想去洗手间，你继续睡。”

松本不敢让大野发现自己的异样，却没想到大野对彼此的信息素也同样很敏感。

“你的信息素怎么这么浓？”

紫罗兰花香有了大野的栀子花香和应之后更加香浓，大野的神智被这香气熏得清醒了过来。

“没事。”

松本刚下床就被大野从后搂住。松本全身僵硬地站住，不敢动弹。大野的手臂就落在自己的腰上，背后那紧贴的身躯撩得他心猿意马。

“怎么了？”

大野的声音含糊不清，像嘴里含着颗糖。松本终究还是敌不过强大的本能，他转过身将大野抱住，那清新的栀子花香缓解了他的难受。

松本下身的激凸瞒不过大野，大野的手往下一摸，落在那一大包上，松本尴尬地想拉开距离却反而被抱得更紧。

“我，我去去洗手间。”

“润想做？”

大野抬起头，圆眼睛在漆黑里闪亮得如同藏着星星。松本没办法否定，他现在只想亲吻大野。

这个念头盘踞着他的大脑，让他无法思考。他不知所措地看着大野，迟迟不敢有所动作，他怕有些事情一旦开始就再也停不下来了。大野怀着宝宝，他不能造次。

“不如我帮你弄出来吧。”

说这话时，大野的手揉弄了松本那里两下，快感如光速一般窜进松本的脑里，将他的理智与克己完全打败。

“别，别这样。我会忍不住的。”

松本被大野拉着坐到床上，他虽然很想拒绝，但行动上却还是乖乖地听了话。大野把床头灯打开，他们相看凝视。

“你怀着宝宝，我自己去解决就好了。”

松本垂下眼，他不敢再与大野对视，内心那些蠢蠢欲动的欲望已经快要将他变成野兽了。

大野按住他不让他起来，松本的心扑通扑通地跳得飞快，他和大野只在怀上宝宝那次的热潮期亲密过，之后他们再怎么亲密也没有到那一步，现在大野暧昧不明的动作让他紧张万分，他看着大野跪坐在他面前揉搓着他已经硬起来的性器。

“忍了这么久很辛苦吧，让我来帮润就好了。”

大野脱去松本那已经遮挡不住的睡裤，又粗又长的肉棒顺势弹到他可爱的小圆脸上。马眼在他脸颊上留下一条色情的水痕，大野握住深色的肉茎慢慢套弄起来，被抚慰的性器在他手里变得更大。松本不可歇止地兴奋了起来，他伸手轻轻抚摸大野可爱的绝对领域，指尖落在了那小巧的嘴唇上。

大野觉得松本此刻的表情诱惑极了，深邃的眉眼一对上便震慑心神，他像是被松本的信息素催眠一般，低头伸出小舌头舔了舔顶部的小孔。

松本的呼吸更加厚重，大野的动作既挑逗又色气满满，让他忍不住把那玩意往大野唇边戳去。

大野听话地将肉棒含住，他的动作很慢，像一只怕烫的小猫咪，小口小口地品尝着，最后才把整根性器含到底。松本硕大的肉棒将他的嘴巴撑得满满的，稍稍一顶就能到达喉咙深处。

松本想控制自己不要那么失控，但大野的小嘴又紧又热，快感袭来时他头皮发麻。

大野那双灵巧的手揉着根部的两颗小球，吞吐的速度越来越快。

“咳咳咳……”

松本的浓精灌得他满嘴都是，有一些直接射到喉咙里让他咳个不停。松本心疼不已，连忙将人抱到怀里，帮他顺气。

“对不起，因为实在是太舒服了，所以一时没忍住。”

松本愧疚地道着歉，一时心急也没找到纸巾帮大野拭擦嘴巴，他看着大野卷着舌头把嘴角边的白浊舔去，心里那团火不但没有熄灭，反而越烧越旺。他低头想亲吻大野，却被后者躲开了。

松本疑惑地看着他，大野的脸在灯光下越发红润。

“我……我后面有点湿了。”

大野鼓起勇气说了出来。从他帮松本口交开始，空气中那浓烈的信息素就让他也备受煎熬，虽然说怀孕的Omega没有了常规定义上的热潮期，但是他的身体仍然会受自己Alpha的信息素所影响，加上他们之前有整整一个月的时间处于分开的状态，导致大野对松本的渴求比一般孕期中的Omega来得更加强烈，只是之前宝宝处于不稳定期，医生就一再强调不能太过越界。但是如果他真的有了需求，可以选择相对不压迫的体位来舒缓情欲。

他记得他和松本听到医生这么说的时候，作为新手夫夫的他们都尴尬得红了脸。他们都没想过真的会有失控的一天，例如眼下的这种状况。

松本摸了摸大野紧实的臀部，后穴泌出的淫水早已经把内裤和睡裤都湿了个透，前面也硬梆梆的，裤裆位置已经有点黏黏的。他帮他把裤子都扒掉，顺手一摸都是一手润滑，松本忍不住笑了笑，却被大野锤打了一下。松本捉住他的手，戏谑地舔了舔他的指尖。

“真的是很湿了。”

松本吻上大野的眉心，没停过的手开始解他的上衣。可能是怀孕的关系，松本觉得大野现在除了信息素的味道之外，还时不时飘着淡淡的奶香。他舔了舔大野的乳头，大野原本就发颤的身体就抖动着更加厉害了。

“哈……哈……”

大野觉得全身酸软，如果不是肚子隆了起来，他真的以为自己又一次处在热潮期当中，他扭着身体磨蹭，会阴靠这样的动作在松本的大腿上获取快感。

“阿智这里好像已经开始有奶了。”

松本用力一吸，口里好像有了些甜味。

“啊啊……别，别这样……”

被松本的话刺激到的大野好像也察觉到有什么从自己的乳头流了出来。

“放心，我会留给我们的孩子的。”松本轻轻地啃着大野的耳垂，“我只是先尝一点，不会喝光的。”

“讨厌……润……欺负人……”

松本的信息素让大野一步一步陷入无法压抑的情潮中，他高高翘起的性器在两人的腹部间随着身体的摆动而摇来摇去，松本知道他不好受，于是便握住他的肉茎撸动起来。松本的动作不快，他怕刺激过大让大野的身体无法承受，他们再怎么动情都得顾及宝宝。

“阿智这样很累吧，你先躺下。”

虽然面对面的姿势是松本很喜欢的，但是如果让怀孕中的Omega用骑乘的体位会太过消耗体力，松本扶着大野侧身躺在床上，他扶起大野一条腿架在自己腰侧，双手一起照顾着大野前后都湿哒哒的性器。

“润……啊啊……”

大野没法控制自己的声量，叫出口后又想起自己父母就在隔壁，于是连忙搂着松本亲吻，好堵住自己淫荡的叫声。

松本动情地将人搂紧，却换来大野的挣扎。

“怎么了？”

松本松开了手，大野涨红着脸，气喘呼呼。

“你压到宝宝了。”

松本这才注意他和大野之间被那隆起的肚子所阻隔。

“他踢你了？”

“嗯，他不舒服就会拼命动来动去。”虽然宝宝在肚子里打着滚，可大野还是自发地在松本手心里挺动。

“我们换个姿势，免得他折磨你。”

松本帮大野翻过身去，然后从后将他搂在怀里。他的手绕到大野前面继续帮他套弄，火热的唇在大野的后颈上不停亲吻。

大野舒服得仰起头，他的腿张开架在松本的腿上，私密处完全在松本的掌握之中。

松本温柔地帮他扩张了一会便慢慢地顶了进去。那久违的快感让大野一下子就射了出来，猛烈收缩的后穴挤压得松本非常爽。他慢慢往大野的前列腺撞去，怀里人颤着身子低声浪叫，他将大野搂得更紧，交合处紧紧贴合，空闲的手抚弄着他的身体，大野被操得失神，只得用力抓紧松本的手臂，像在大海里捉住救生圈一般。

“润……润……”

大野动人的天籁染上哭腔，他忍不住配合松本律动着自己的身体，他是如此需要他的Alpha，湿润的甬道一直紧紧包裹着松本的肉棒，每一下动作都让他们同时感觉到无比的快感。

“舒服吗？”

大野来不及回答他便又被他顶到了更深的地方，他狼狈不堪地在松本怀里摇着头。

“别，太深了，宝宝……啊……”

大野的肚皮动了动，将二人从情欲深渊里惊醒。

“对不起，”松本退出了一点，他带着歉意亲吻着大野，“是我太放肆了。”

松本在大野最敏感的腺体范围里顶撞着，会阴早被拍打得通红，结合的地方一片泥泞，大野的性器又慢慢硬了起来。

大腿被架着分开，大野想要并拢都不行，他一方面追逐着快感，另一方面又担心着肚子里的宝宝，怕动作太过激烈会让他受伤。

他矛盾地一边拒绝着松本的动作，另一边又因太过爽快而忍不住夹紧屁股里那根火热的东西，好让它带给自己更多的快感。

松本捏过他的小脸蛋，吻上那因为不想发出淫叫而咬得发红的唇。松本霸道地吮吸着薄唇，微微的缺氧感配上性交处传来的极乐快感，大野又一次射了出来。他软在松本怀里喘着气，松本也怕他的身体反应太厉害会影响到宝宝，于是浅浅抽插了一会就抽出来射在了他隆起的肚皮上。

“看来得换了床单才能继续睡了。”

大野听着松本无辜的语调直想捏他的脸颊，也不知道是谁动了情才把床搞得这么乱七八糟的。

“都是你！”

“难道不是阿智心疼我才纵容我的？”

“等宝宝出来我就投诉。”

“等他出来，我就不会这么轻易放过你了。”

松本抱紧大野舔弄着他的耳朵，窗外下雨了。起风的夜里，两个人紧拥着取暖正好。


	45. 第四十五章

松本和大野的婚礼定在大野怀孕五个月的时候举行。

松本没想到婚礼简单搞一搞也还是有着许多繁琐的细节。顶着松本家少爷的头衔，他的确不能把很多事做得太小气，他要顾及松本家的颜面，同时也需要给大野一个昭告天下的名份，毕竟现在任谁都看得到大野怀着宝宝。

他不愿那些媒体写些有的没的来抹黑中伤大野，所以某程度上，他们的这个婚礼必须高调。

婚礼的事项大部分都是由两人商量之后，松本去做执行。大野父母随和，对于婚礼的细节也没过多考究，全权让年轻人来把握。松本心疼大野怀着宝宝，也不让他有一丝操劳，什么都自己亲力亲为，反倒让大野担心起来，在拍结婚照的前两天，硬是用撒娇这招逼他好好休息了一下。

大野的礼服是特制的，以不束缚的飘逸感为主，是松本请了好朋友为他专门设计的。色调以淡蓝色为主，充满了柔和与包容感，当大野穿着它站在松本面前的时候，松本不发一言将人拥入了怀中。

“怎么了？”

大野轻抚着松本的背，软绵绵的声音让人的心都要化了。

“我突然不想把结婚照放到婚礼现场的投幕上了，你这个样子这么好看，别人看到会喜欢你的。”

松本偶尔的孩子气总是让大野没办法，他的Alpha无论再怎样器用，总是会在他面前流露出各种隐藏起来的柔软部分，让他无从拒绝。

“让他们都喜欢我不好吗？他们是你的家人呀。”大野握起松本的手按在自己的肚皮上，“以后宝宝要是出生了，你是不是还要和他争宠？”

“我会教他和我一起保护你，不能让你生气，要听你的话，不然我就打他屁股。”

“你这么凶，小心宝宝像你一样凶。”

两个人又左弄右搞了一番之后，才到了拍照的布景前，在摄影师的摆弄下把婚礼上要用的照片都拍好。把礼服换下来之后，松本又开车载着大野到医院进行产检。上次成濑的事把他们几个都吓到了，在得知男性Omega生育的风险更大的时候，松本就更加小心地呵护大野了，能陪在他身边产检就绝不缺席。

所幸的是大野的身体素质一向过硬，产检的结果都让他们很放心。

宝宝是个男孩子，这倒让松本母亲很高兴，虽然说以后还会分化，但如果是Alpha的话，在继续家业这方面似乎又更有胜算。

松本没有想过这些，他现在只希望大野怀孕的过程能平安，顺利生下宝宝，一家人一起过日子。

婚礼选在松本家最豪华高级的酒店举行，这里有漂亮的户外风景，整个场地更偏向奢华风。而布置的每一个细节都经过松本反复仔细核对，务求所有的事情都不会在那天出现差错。

婚礼举行的那一天，是这个月份里天气最好的。松本梳了一个大背头，一身精心剪裁的黑色燕尾服，他站在众人目光聚焦之处，一派高雅贵族气质，那深邃的眼神正凝在入口处。

他在等着他的伴侣从那里款款而来，与他在神的面前及一众亲朋好友的见证下许终生的承诺。

站在父亲身旁的大野很紧张，他遥遥望着松本，那个人在阳光里一直注视着他，用目光安抚着他。他们明明已经跨过了所有的界线，却在走进婚姻殿堂的这一刻不安了起来。

今天后，他和他便是家人了。

在仪式下的诺言开启一段全新的关系，一段新的人生。大野抚上自己的肚子，宝宝似乎也感应到父亲的紧张，他在肚子里玩耍了起来，大概是以此来安慰父亲。大野用嘴型轻声说着微不可闻的话语，和宝宝的互动让他紧绷的神经放松下来。

坐在观礼席上的二宫被相叶握住那一向有些微凉的手。他刚刚查出已经怀孕，相叶以及家人们都很开心。他回想起在与相叶认识之前的日子，那些对爱情的迷惘让他很煎熬，他庆幸他和大野都鼓起勇气踏出了第一步，所以他们才会收获各自真正的爱情。

“小和觉得怎样？累吗？”相叶看到二宫要发呆，以为他不舒服，大为紧张。

“我没事。”二宫摇摇头，轻轻将头靠在相叶的肩上，“别太担心。”

“有什么要和我说，不要一个人硬撑。”相叶低头轻轻吻了吻他的发旋，丝毫不介意旁人看到他们在撒糖。

“我只是觉得这样依靠着你很舒服，别瞎紧张。”

二宫把玩着那只牵紧自己的手，相叶身上的暖意传递过来，让他身心平静。他刚怀上就已经反应激烈，孕吐让他很难受，吃也吃不下，本就单薄的身躯更加瘦削了。

相叶心疼到不行，天天变着花样给他做饭，好在清淡口味的东西二宫还能吃一点，相叶也知道不能逼，只能随身带着点有营养而二宫又喜欢的小零食，让他随时不饿着。

二宫非常喜欢相叶的体贴，他想正是这样的相叶才会让他在遇着的时候渐渐心动了起来。

人类在进化的阶段遭遇意外，这样或者让很多人变得身不由己，但是人类从古到今在化解问题上总是能凭着一个“爱”字而无往不利。

“怎么了？”相叶注意到二宫落在自己身上的目光，他忍不住低头亲了亲爱人的脸颊，“你这个样子可爱极了！”

二宫抿嘴笑了，他想和相叶分享他刚刚的想法。他用手挡住嘴，在相叶耳边留下一句“我爱你！”

这虽然不是二宫第一次向他表白，但相叶仍然被甜到，二宫说话时的气息似乎仍然没有散去，萦绕在他的耳畔，触碰着他敏感的神经。

“我也爱你！”

相叶回忆起自己决定去见二宫之前的心情——也许这个世界真的会有一个和你契合的人，用一份爱温暖你的心。

在他们相视而笑的时候，婚礼进行曲响起，他们看着大野步伐坚定地走到松本身边，听着他们向对方许可诺言，他们也同感幸福。

当松本的吻落在大野眉间的时候，无数的掌声带着祝福响起。阳光下，一切的美好十分真实。

这个世界的问题，爱总能解决，也只有爱才能这么神奇地解决。

 

END


	46. 番外

二宫在四个月前生了个女儿，相叶开心得疯了，特别是这个女儿长得和他十分相像。初为人父，他天天留在家里带女儿，同时照顾二宫。二宫到了孕后期才没吐得那么厉害，所以他也没怎么胖。

生了孩子之后，相叶更是小心呵护他，怕女儿半夜吵醒二宫，他还特意把婴儿床安在自己的床边，好让自己先一步醒来哄女儿。

经过相叶的细心照料，二宫生育后倒是恢复得不错，身体甚至比之前还圆润了一些，皮肤白里透红，相叶自己倒是累出了些眼褶子，让二宫心疼不已。

相叶给女儿取名咲子，咲子倒也算好带，吃饱睡饱基本上都不怎么闹，还常常赏笑脸，逗得相叶再苦也心甘情愿。

二宫倒是有件事让他藏在心里不知道该怎么启齿。就是过了三个月之后他的奶水有减少的迹象，其实咲子也一直都是吃母乳的，可最近因为他的奶水不够，相叶只好给咲子添加奶粉。

二宫觉得很郁闷，医生说这是因为他是男性Omega的缘故，乳腺进化得比较弱，所以奶水不足是男性Omega的普遍现象。医生说如果想喂人奶喂得久一点，适当时多吸吸，有一定帮助。

可是他就算最近用了吸奶器辅助也不见得有帮助，咲子吃不饱就哭，也不用力吸，结果他觉得奶水变得越来越少了。

难道要用医生所说的方法？

二宫捂着脸，那画面让他不敢想像。

这天晚上，咲子也是吃了一会觉得不满足就大哭起来，相叶赶紧把女儿抱去喂奶，剩下二宫一个人坐在床上生闷气。不一会相叶就抱着吃饱睡着的咲子进来了，安顿好咲子之后，相叶搂过爱人，温柔地捏着二宫那张肥得肉肉的脸蛋。

“怎么了？”二宫闷闷不乐的样子让相叶心疼。

“我觉得我的奶快要没了，咲子不能再吃我的奶了，我本来还想喂到她六个月的。”二宫叹着气，他决定试试医生说的方法。

“傻瓜！”相叶安抚地吻了吻二宫的脸颊，“咲子可以吃奶粉啊，别这么在意这个事情。这并不是你的错。”

相叶也从医生那里了解过，男性Omega因为身体的关系所以不会有太长的哺乳期，他没想过二宫会这么在意咲子要用母乳喂养这种事。

“雅君，医生说其实有办法的。”二宫的声量越压越低，“但要你帮我。”

“我？我能怎么帮你？”

“就是……就是你来吸吸，让那里疏通一点。”说完这句话，二宫的脸和耳朵都红得滴血。

相叶总算明白了，他好像也听医生这么说过，只是当时他没放在心上，他对于咲子能吃多久的母乳并不在意，但二宫不一样，可能这就是Alpha和Omega之间的分别吧。

“那，”相叶转身过来凑近二宫，“如果走火怎么办？”

二宫因相叶那些调戏的话语而更加害羞，“算了，不要你帮了！”

相叶捉住二宫那想要推开他的手放到唇边慢慢将那肉肉的手指头舔湿，“医生说过了三个月可以适当做一做的，只要不顶入生殖腔就可以了。”

二宫觉得自己在面对相叶的时候完全无计可施，他的Alpha将他睡衣的扣子一颗一颗打开，他的胸部微微隆起，乳头因为哺乳而凸起，像以前被挑逗时那样，硬硬地挺着。

“有淡淡的奶香呢。”

相叶戏谑地笑了笑，在二宫想反驳的时候，他将那乳头含入口中，像小婴儿那样吮吸着。

“嗯……哈……”

为什么同样的动作，咲子做起来他的身体不会有任何反应，但相叶却让他如同触电。二宫感觉到自己乳头那里有一股又一股的液体涌出，只是相叶一直不曾松口，那些奶液都落入相叶口中。

“别……别这样……”

相叶的舌头不停地玩弄着他的乳头，让那些久违的情潮一波波地向他袭来。二宫双手无助地绞着床单，他的双腿不知道什么时候被相叶分开了，中间那好久没硬过的玉茎颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

“有舒服一点吗？我觉得奶水出来得很顺啊。”

在二人接吻前，相叶说出的话让二宫很捉狂。为什么结婚之后他的Alpha越来越放肆？

“我再帮你吸一下另一边。”

相叶的脑袋在二宫胸前卖力起伏，二宫靠着床背，已经软得予取予求了。

他就知道事情一定会变成这样的，他们哪里可能只单纯吸奶而已。他的小穴已经涌出爱液，将床单都打湿了，前面更是硬得不行，生下咲子之后他就没有射过了。这样的身体早已达到敏感的极限了。

“雅君，想射，想做……后面湿了……呜……”

二宫忍不住开口求饶，他已经难受得快要哭出来了。

相叶不停亲吻着二宫的唇，用手指帮他扩张。毕竟他们已经很久没做过，他害怕自己会弄疼二宫。

“可……可以了。”

相叶的手指虽然是避开了敏感的前列腺，可是他一直在揉按着肠肉，这让二宫被情欲折磨得哭出来了，他张开双腿，摆出渴求的姿势。

“正面体位很容易压到你剖腹的伤口，来，背靠我。”

相叶的声音沙哑，他的肉棒早就蓄势待发。他从后扶着二宫的腰慢慢往下压，才刚全部进去，二宫就颤抖着射了出来。相叶帮他抚弄着玉茎延长快感。

“哈……哈……嗯……”

二宫软在相叶的怀里，舒服地仰着头，任由相叶将他紧紧抱住。

“我要动了哦。”

相叶实在是太想要二宫了，他一直压抑的情欲在此刻完全爆发。他像把尿一样将二宫的双腿拉开，快速地碾压着二宫敏感的前列腺，被操得失神的二宫忍不住用手玩弄乳头，那被相叶吮通的乳腺此刻很顺畅地把奶排出来，顺着他的胸部一路流到小腹和下体，淫糜的画面刺激着相叶，让他更加用力往二宫身体深处撞去。

“小和的奶又白又甜呢。”

相叶的舌头探入二宫另一个敏感的地方——耳洞，又湿又热的感觉让二宫陷入失控边缘。

“还要……雅君……好舒服……啊……”

二宫的话让相叶加快了速度，忘我的两人没注意到旁边婴儿床上醒了又睡的咲子。

最后关头相叶从二宫体内抽了出来，他拢着两人的那活儿一起撸动，把精液射在了二宫身上。

二宫软绵绵地躺在床上，嫩红的舌头还半露着，撑在他身体上方的相叶低头含着那小舌又是一番亲吻。

“你那里好紧，好想再操一次。”相叶舔着二宫那突突跳动的颈血管，身下人被他刺激得一再颤抖。

“不要，好累。”二宫雪白的双臂缠上相叶的后颈，“你那么大，明晚再干好不好？”

相叶被二宫难得的骚话逗红了脸，“明晚老公再让你欲仙欲死！”

“讨厌！”

相叶忍不住大笑了起来，但一想起已经睡着的咲子，又立刻把声量压下来。

新手夫夫的甜蜜三人行，估计还得持续好一段日子呢。

 

END


	47. 番外II

1*  
二宫看着时针一步一步地走到十一点，忍不住叹了口气。

相叶旗下的甜品店最近接连开了两间分店，虽然人手是充足的，但凡事习惯了亲力亲为的相叶自然会放更多的时间到店里。

对此，二宫是十分理解的。自己产后一年也恢复了工作，有时候遇上忙的时候，自然也会有加班的情况。

现在咲子已经快三岁了，送到幼儿园之后，他们也轻松了一些。只是每次临近热潮期，二宫就会变得特别黏人，他总是希望自己的Alpha能二十四小时陪伴在身边。

尽管理智上知道这其实是不实际的，可是内心就是这么渴望的。

说起来，这几年因为咲子年纪还小，他们两夫夫又要照顾生意，已经好久没有到国外游玩了。虽然也有在国内四处走走，可是总没有轻松感。

加上他们当初结婚的初衷又是那么与众不同，二宫内心难免有些遗憾，他好想和相叶正正经经地谈个恋爱什么的。

反观松本和大野，因为工作本来就将他们绑在一起，所以婚后都是成双成对的出差工作，让他十分羡慕。

“小和？”

相叶风尘仆仆地回来，将街上的冷风也带进了屋。在玄关换鞋的他注意到客厅还亮着灯，一想到二宫在等他门，他就忍不住深感抱歉。

凡是有新店开张，头三个月必然会占有他不少时间，等上了轨道之后，他才能稍微放心。这段时间，总是会牺牲掉他和二宫的家庭乐，他很想能快点解决店里的事，然后早点回家。可现在的新人都不如以前踏实，所以每次新店开张总是会有这样那样的问题等着他去解决。

“你回来了。”二宫站起来接过相叶的外套，“辛苦了。”

相叶将人拉进怀里，低头便是一个吻。

没什么比自己的Omega穿得可可爱爱地等自己下班更让人感觉甜蜜的了。

他叼着小猫舌深吻，带着寒意的手熟练地探入毛绒绒的睡衣里。二宫被冷到，便往相叶怀里钻，努力回应着甘甜的吻。

“我洗完澡就来。”

二宫的汉堡手调皮地放在相叶轻易就被挑起欲望的地方。相叶想到自己忙了一天，虽然冬天出汗不多，但还是不想就这样冲动行事。

“我放了水，帮你搓背好不好？”二宫的气息有些不稳，软软地靠在相叶的胸膛上。

“当然好。”

相叶把二相抱到浴室，发现二宫把什么都准备好了。浴缸里温热的水，旁边替换的衣服，而且还不止他的那一套，也包括二宫的。

“小和是想和我一起洗？”

“帮你搓背会弄湿我的。”二宫帮他解着领带。

“弄湿小和的哪里？”相叶也不客气，从他敏感的耳垂开始进攻。

结婚这几年，二宫已经习惯相叶这些骚话，随着Alpha越来越过分的举动，他其实已经不会再像以前那么放不开了，有时还会沉醉在那些小情趣里。

“工口！”

二宫也没停下解衣服的手，相叶这些年的身材越来越好，没有一丝赘肉。他也不客气，用那双小手感受起那身躯的肌肉。

等到两人衣服脱光，相叶早已硬了起来，二宫的小穴也开始湿了。

“小和果然没撒谎，被我弄湿了。”相叶将人抱起，手在会阴摸了摸，全是滑溜溜的淫液。

“都怪你！”

二宫仰头深呼吸，情潮还没能压下去，乳头便被含住，一波快感激来，甬道又涌出一滩水。

“喂！洗……洗澡啦！”

相叶“噗”地笑了，也不再闹他，抱着他便入了浴缸。浴缸的水温刚刚好，暖得舒服，相叶觉得一身的疲惫都散去了。

当初确立关系之后，相叶有把家重新装修了一下，原本的浴缸也改成圆形带水力按摩的，两个人坐进去一点也不挤。

二宫挤了沐浴露帮相叶搓背，熟年夫夫做起这事来已经不像最初那样容易害羞了。相叶也累了，乐得享受温柔。

“呐，雅君，”二宫撒娇地伏在相叶的后背上，“你什么时候可以放个假呀？”

相叶睁开眼睛，想了想，二宫的热潮期快要到了，怪不得比平时又更加黏人了。

“我回去安排一下好不好？”

“雅君真好！我来安排旅行的行程。”

二宫开心起来，帮相叶搓澡更认真，直接就把小相叶揉得硬了起来。

“小和真是越来越色了。”

相叶也不忍耐，将人拉近自己，用手指帮他扩张。温热的水随着手指的带动涌进敏感的小穴，二宫攀着相叶的肩，舒服得把娇嫩的屁股撅起来。

“想要嘛。”

幸好浴室的隔音非常好。

在相叶把二宫顶得娇喘连连的时候，他如是想。

 

2*  
今天虽然是周末，但相叶还是得抽点时间回公司处理业务，他想看看要怎么安排人手才能让他抽出一周时间来陪他的Omega。二宫也跟着一起回来了。至于咲子，因为相叶母亲想念孙女，于是干脆把她接回实家住个几天。

二宫的继兄因为一件刑事案件被判了刑，有好一段日子都出不来。二宫知道这件事时，心里是高兴的，这样以后他回家也不至于尴尬了。所以二宫母亲也多了时间来他家走动，帮他带咲子。有时也会被相叶母亲邀请过去一起小住，二宫心头的大石终于都搬开，可以舒口气了。

二宫坐在相叶的办公椅上帮他审着单据。他在会计这岗位上做了这么多年，公司很多运作上的事他都十分了解。

“雅君，那些主管级以上的请假，我来帮你批吧？”

相叶在旁边看着最近的业绩报表，听到二宫这么说便抬起头来。

“你看着各个店的排班来批，有些如果暂时休不了就在上面另写一个时间，别让员工觉得公司刻薄。”

“好好，我知道了，世上最体恤员工的好老板。”

二宫也知道现在这批主管都跟了相叶很久，是陪着他创业的兄弟，相叶一向都很看重他们。他一张一张地仔细审批，有几个主管的请假他也批准了，但有一个人他是绝对不批的。

那个人叫风间俊介。

二宫对这个人的印象之深，来源于他和相叶结婚之初时结下的梁子。

那时候他和相叶还没真正确立关系，有很多事还像朋友那样相处着，有一次他去公司探望相叶，却看到那人和相叶没大没小地打闹。他当时的心就已经非常不舒服了。虽然知道风间也是Alpha，也已经结了婚，可是两个人打闹起来还像个高中小男生，那种互动里的亲密让他很不是味儿。而且相叶对风间也特别关照，虽然风间在工作上没有任何失误，可是相叶对他的另眼相待让二宫常常会胡思乱想。

看到风间的请假申请，再上电脑核查他最近一年的请假纪录，二宫心里更不爽了。

凭什么风间的休息假期比相叶这个当老板的还多，而且风间还很老实地在请假理由上写着想和太太二人世界。哼哼！他们当老板的都还没那么幸福呢！

二宫表示自己当下是非常不开心的！

相叶这人就是太好了，总是纵容下属，结果就把自己给忙个半死。

于是二宫立刻写上“不批评”几个字，然后盖上相叶的印章。

陪相叶加完班，二宫才发现相叶想要挪出来的假期是根本就不存在的。有些主管就算不休假也并不能替相叶分担更多的工作，更别说是实实在在地休一个星期的假。

离开公司的时候已经快中午了，相叶在自家餐厅订好了小包间，正准备开车过去好好吃个午餐，可是自己的Omega坐在副驾驶位上一脸的气鼓鼓是闹哪样呢？

“怎么了？”相叶伸手糊了一把二宫可爱的脸，“谁让我家小和不开心了？”

“除了你还有谁？”

话出了口，二宫又觉得有点后悔。说出这样的话，其实反而显得自己太任性了。相叶从来都是宠着他的，从认识的时候就是那样。无论是自己说希望假结婚，还是自己太吃醋不放心，相叶一直都十分体谅他的种种心情。现在说这样指责的话，太重了。

“嗯？是我啊。那我要怎么才能让小和消气呢？”

相叶拉了手刹，静静地看着二宫，不再说话。

“对不起，我知道有很多事不能怪你。可是没办法休假去玩让我很不开心，我不知道要怎么排遣这种感觉，我不是故意发你的脾气，可是我真的好想和雅君一起过过二人世界。自从咲子出生之后，我们的重心好像变了。明明其实我们都没有变，但是我就是偶尔想和雅君独处，就什么都不想，只有我们两个人——”

二宫说到后面时已经染上哭腔，相叶心疼又难过，不待他说完便解了安全带凑过去细细亲吻那可爱的小嘴。二宫也解了自己的安全带，揽上相叶的肩膀，尽情享受着这个贴心的吻。

“对不起，是我太粗心了。”相叶揉了揉二宫的头发，“是我没考虑你的心情。我尽量安排一下，就算往后挪也一定要去玩，好吗？”

相叶的声音和他这人一样，温柔起来要人命，二宫是越发不能拒绝这样的他。何况他总是说到做到绝不敷衍的人，好几次都把二宫哄得心花怒放，这次自然也不好意思再生闷气了。

“好吧。”不想让相叶再为难，二宫用力捏了捏相叶的鼻子便催促他开车去吃饭。

 

3*  
二宫的假期因为是早就申请好的缘故，于是便多了两天空闲时间，也多亏他是公司的老员工，上司又多给他批了两天假期，这样二宫和相叶的度假也不受影响了。咲子被相叶母亲带了回去，家里又显得过分安静，让二宫好不习惯。

于是他决定去陪相叶上班。

相叶这两天刚好是在新店处理业务，店里也是新员工老员工对半，二宫对这种有熟人在的地方会比较容易放下心防。大家对这位老板的另一半也一直是好感满满的。

除了风间。

风间早就去办了签证打算和太太去欧洲深度游，没想到请假单被二宫拒绝，这下子不单去不成旅游，连太太也因为生他气而回了娘家，任他怎么哄都不肯回来。

风间最近也在这家新店帮忙，可是因为家里的事他有点心不在焉。他并不想怪相叶或者二宫，他也知道最近这段时间他请假请得有点太过频繁，可他那新婚太太是他追了好些年才到手的，自然是当成祖宗一样供着，舍不得逆她半点意思。太太想着去欧洲深度游，风间当然是得圆她的心思，原本以为相叶也不会为难他，却怎么都没想到请假单被二宫拒绝了。这下家里就闹翻了天，连带让他上班也没了心思。

相叶对此也感到很抱歉，但他不好在这事上插手，当时把权给了二宫，就应该相信他做的决定。而且他也记得风间自结婚这一年来，请的假确实不少，所以二宫不批准也在情理之中。

风间远远地看着占据了一个角落卡座的二宫，心里不爽又不好开口。特别是相叶还不时和他眉来眼去，狗粮撒了一地，让他这个老婆回了娘家的人更觉得难受。

“小和。”

相叶趁着空闲给二宫端来了咖啡和甜点，咖啡是他特意把浓度调低，免得他晚上睡不着，甜点也把糖份降低，免得某人借口太甜不吃完饿肚子。

二宫顺势就将自己窝进了相叶怀里，并且十分惯性地抱住相叶，深深吸了一口相叶的信息素味道。

“什么时候才忙完嘛？这不是有风间在嘛，你这个老板要学会放手才行的。”

二宫挖了一口喂到相叶嘴边，相叶也乖乖张嘴吃掉。

“风间晚上不能呆太晚，他还要去哄老婆。”

“哦？那你就不用哄我吗？”

相叶哭笑不得，“别跟那小子一般见识，他老婆怎么能和你比？他老婆太小气了，就因为不能去旅行而发脾气，还回了娘家，我的小和就不会这样。我的小和最理解我最支持我了。”

二宫听出相叶话中有话，于是坐直了身子。

“你在怪我不批准他的假期？”

“不是，只是他真的帮了我很多，我们以前创业的时候，风间经常一两个月没休息过一天，现在公司上了轨道，我想着就当作是个补偿吧，而且平时他又很拼命，只是最近新婚燕尔，难免是比较缠绵，你就放过他吧。嗯？”

相叶知道二宫的脾气，也知道自己之前冷落了他，所以乖乖地给他顺气。

“那，等我们去完旅行再说吧。”二宫不管一众员工不时飘过来的八卦目光，“你都不会想和我一起去外面玩的吗？光是想当一个体恤员工的老板，却不想当一个陪着自己Omega度过热潮期的Alpha！”

二宫的声音不大，倒是这样更显出那种有意无意的性感。相叶此刻爱人在怀，却又偏偏是公众场合，什么过火动作都不敢做。

“怎么会不想呢？”相叶俯在他耳边轻声细语，“哪次不是把小和操得软绵绵的？”

“可是每次咲子都在隔壁，很不方便嘛。”

相叶看着红着脸蛋说出害羞话的二宫，可爱得让他想当众亲他一口。

“好好好，是我考虑不周，这次我们到外面去，到时候小和怎么叫都不会怕吵到别人了。”

二宫贴向他的唇，用只有他们才听到的声音说：“这还差不多，你都不会知道小和有多想和你重温二人世界。你知不知道不尽兴其实好辛苦的。小和有时想吃棒棒糖都怕被咲子看到，每次都匆匆忙忙的，讨厌死了！”

相叶心里又惊又喜，这是二宫第一次向他坦诚这些床上感受，也是二宫第一次这么大胆地向他邀请热潮期这事，这让他十分兴奋。

二宫也注意到自家Alpha被自己挑逗了起来，他满意地环上相叶的后颈，主动吻住了他。

新员工对于老板夫夫当众表现亲热既好奇又尴尬，其中最无奈的当属风间了。

被自己老板一再刺激的风间决定今晚去把老婆哄回来。不过，他能把老婆哄回来，也多少得益于后来的那两个星期长假，以及二宫给他的那张奢侈品VIP卡，让他买到了老婆心心念念的最新款包包。

至于相叶和二宫那个热潮期里做了多少回放浪形骸的事，甚至又再次怀上了宝宝，这又是后话了。

 

END


End file.
